The Time In Between
by broweyeds
Summary: The time in between, breaking up and getting it right as Ron and Hermione both lead differnt lives now, how will they be brought back together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my little story about Ron and Hermione's time before they get it right. We all know life has little bumps and in the road and these are theirs. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know your thoughts :)

Sex. That is what had been on Ron Weasley's mind as he stared off blankly watching the bimbo in front of him flirt her heart out. He had no idea what her name was, no idea what she had been talking about, or even how he found her. What he did know was that she was hot. She had long blonde straight hair, big full tits, skinny frame, great ass, and long legs. He also knew, some girls would do anything to sleep with "harry potters best friend" and by the way this girl kept going on and on Ron figured she was one of them. As she continued to talk, and Ron continued to pretend he was listening gripping his fire whiskey tightly, taking a swig every couple minutes. Finishing off his fourth drink, in record time he cut the blabbing blonde off

"Would you like to go back to my place" Ron offered, she looked offended for being so rudely interrupted but then her face changed, as if she had just realized where the night was going.

"Yes! Of course!" she chirped, sounding a little too excited for Ron's liking. Ron let out a breath of frustration; he could tell she was going to be a hand full. He got up from his bar stool taking the blonde by the arm and leading her out. This wasn't something out of the ordinary for Ron, for the past year every time he'd be feeling down he go to a pub drink his sorrows away and fine a pretty girl to take him. Of course if he hadn't been 'Harry potters best friend' it would require more effort, but luckily for him a girl always comes his way sometime throughout the night.

As they made it back to Ron's place, the blonde squealed in delight.

"Wow! You've got such a great place!" she said her voice an extra octave higher than necessary. Ron just looked at her wondering why he decided to bring her home, he knew that he needed to be more drunk in order for this to happen. Ron headed over to his kitchen not saying a word taking out the fire whiskey from his cabinet pouring himself a glass. The bubbly blonde made her over, coming up behind him wrapping her arms around his toned stomach,

"Why don't we…get to know each other a little better" she whispered into to his back. Ron chugged the remainder of his drink, and turned to face her. He kissed her hard on the mouth; he had forgotten how to be gentle these days. She then quickly pulled away taking his hand,

"Lets go somewhere a little more comfortable, the couch perhaps" she said letting an annoying giggle escape from her mouth. Ron groaned at her over eagerness,

"Yeah sure" Ron replied as he rolled his eyes as he let her drag him to the couch where she pushed him to sit down. Ron had no objections; he preferred it when the girl did most of the work anyway. She climbed on top of him straddling him,

"So tell me Ronald-

"Don't call me that. Ever" Ron said firmly his full name reminding him of his hurtful past. She looked at him in surprise almost shock but then she nodded. Seeming to forget the talking and began to kiss his neck and work the buttons of his pants. Even though Ron couldn't stand this girl he had to admit she knew what she was doing, he wrapped his hand around the back of her dress unzipping it to letting the fabric fall exposing her perky tits, spilling over the top of her push up bra. She stopped kissing his neck sitting up and looking at him fully a smirk on her face as she watched Ron look over her boobs.

"You like" she questioned, pushing them together to make them look even bigger. Ron simply nodded; bringing his head down to her cleavage licking the crevasses. She unhooked her bra wanting more, leaving her in just her thong, while Ron was still fully clothed. He took her hard nipple into his mouth swirling it around, she let out a loud over exaggerated moan. Ron rolled his eyes to himself, she pulled Ron's shirt off and had finally unbuttons his pants. She looked up at him in want as she slipped her hand into his boxers, grasping his throbbing member pumping back and forth. Ron sunk into the couch letting out a small groan.

"I need you now" the girl pleaded, Ron placed his hands roughly on either side of her hips lifting her down on to him. She was riding him hard; Ron leaned back into the couch as he watched her bounce up and down on him. Her loud moans filled his flat as he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors had heard her. He couldn't imagine it was as good as she made it seem for her, for he had been doing barely anything. Eventually she had came, with yet another over exaggerated moan

"YES! RON YES!" she screamed as she came, as she tightened around him causing him to cum himself. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily, Ron let out of breath of frustration.

"I hate to do this, but I've got work early in the morning…so yeah…" Ron said awkwardly, she looked up at him slightly hurt, as if she expected a full on relationship from him. But that was something Ron Weasley had stayed away from, from now on. He didn't always kick the girls out right after sex, only the really annoying ones, who usually end up being the hot ones. She rose from off of Ron collecting her things, slipping her dress back on.

"I understand, hopefully ill see you again" she said with her bubbly high pitched voice, giggling once more. Ron wanted to throw up he couldn't believe he just shagged this girl, who reminded him of Lavender more and more by the second, which was never good.

"Don't count on it" Ron muttered from the couch, her face fell with disappointment because she had heard him, but with a pop she was gone. Ron let his eyes close slowly for it had been late, and he did in fact have work tomorrow.

The mountain of paperwork on Hermione's desk seemed to be growing more and more each day. Even though she had a sufficient system of going about paper work, she still always seemed to be behind, or at least what she considered behind. Hermione sighed putting her head in her hands, it was nine o'clock on a Friday night and she had decided to yet again work over time. She rubbed her face re focusing herself back on the papers in front of her. Hermione carefully read through them trying to focus on the words, but it had been no use she just kept reading the same line over and over again. Hermione let her head drop to the desk in defeat; it was time to call it a night. She gathered her things, taking some papers home that she could review this weekend.

Hermione stood in her dark cold flat, she had hated the winter months for her place had been very drafty. She immediately lit the fire place, as it heated up her tiny abode instantly, she place her papers on the kitchen counter as she set the tea kettle on the stove. Hermione went to room, slid off her itchy stockings and tight pencil skirt replacing them with big baggy sweats, and trading her stiff button down shirt for a big tee shirt. She shuffled back into the kitchen grabbing her tea from the stove curling up on the couch, and began to read her book. It was one she hadn't read over a year ago, so it was like new to her as she flipped through the pages a piece of paper fell into her lap. At first it seemed as it was a blank square of paper but when she flipped it over it revealed a picture of her and Ron. They were at the Burrow sitting on the couch Ron had his arm around her looking so happy, while Hermione was smiling wide. As the picture moved Ron went and kissed Hermione on the check as she laughed in surprise playfully swatting him away.

Hermione had remembered that day; it had been a Sunday after one of their weekly dinners with the family. It had been one of the last couple times they had been happy with each other, towards the end it had been bad, Hermione bit back the tears for she knew Ron wasn't worth crying over anymore. Throwing the picture into the fire she, watched it as the edges began to cringle up, and their smiling faces began to fade into ash. Hermione knew it was silly to get worked up about these things that were now in past but she couldn't help it some days. Suddenly, almost as the perfect distraction of her own thoughts, Ben walked through the door. Hermione's face broke out into a smile her, recently serious, boyfriend Ben had finally returned home from a field case out in Germany. Hermione got up from the couch, running over to him giving him a hug he dropped his bags picked her up and spun her around.

"God I've missed you" Ben said putting her back down on the ground and kissing her full of the mouth kiss full of want and need. Ben was a good looking guy brown crew cut hair well built, for he was an auror, hazel eyes and of course he was tall. Ben was very different than Ron, he more like Hermione very book smart, always researching the next plan of action, and of course on time for everything.

"I've missed you too" Hermione said in between their urgent kisses, as Ben began to guide them over to couch, so they could make up for their lost time.

Hermione awoke next morning wearing nothing but the sheets that had been wrapped around her. She stretched as she smelt the aroma of bacon cooking in the next room, she smiled she loved having Ben back home. Throwing on one of Ben's big t-shirts, that hit her right above the knees, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mornin' love" Ben said turning around with a wide smile due to the early morning he had his glasses on, Hermione loved it when he wore them.

"Thanks dear, missed havin' you around…had no one to cook for me" Hermione said as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around is hard body, he looked down into her warm brown eyes.

"I like when you wear my shirts" Ben said as he let his hands wander underneath it, grabbing her bare ass. Hermione let out a small giggle, giving him a peck on the lips, before getting herself some coffee.

"You done with this" Hermione asked holding up the daily prophet. Ben nodded as he went back to cooking their breakfast.

"So everything went well in Germany I assume" Hermione asked as she nibbled on some toast.

"Yeah actually it did, their resigning me to another team, one with higher up cases, ya know like the important ones" Ben said, who seemed to be rather excited.

"Oh Ben that's great!" Hermione said, she knew how hard working Ben is, this is just what he wanted.

"Mhmmm, now eat up" Ben said bringing a her a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles. Hermione looked over at Ben as he looked over the paper a second time, she smiled she forgot how much she missed him.

"Were getting someone new added to the team for our next assignment" Harry said to Ron as they brisk fully walk through the halls of the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh yeah. That's good" Ron answered blankly, Harry stopped in front of Ron making him stop in his tracks,

"What's going on with you…you okay" Harry asked, Ron just rolled his eyes he didn't want to talk about last night.

"What do you think?" Ron said pushing past him continuing to walk to his office. Harry quickly caught up to him following him into his office, closing the door behind him.

"You shacked up with another dumb bimbo didn't you" Harry said, Ron looked up from his paper work looking annoyed.

"Sounds about right" Ron said looking back down at his work, Harry let a frustrated sigh sitting in the chair in front of Ron's desk.

"You know Ron that's not gonna help anything, haven't you realized after eight months of doing this, you still feel like shit after" Harry said bluntly, he knew that Ron would sleep with all these girls in order to forget Hermione but it wasn't helping Ron one bit, if anything it made it worse for him.

"You know what Harry…." Ron said in a low voice leaning over his desk to get closer to Harry,

"If I want to fuck, some bimbo slut, I will. It's none of your business" Ron said angrily. Harry knew it was a losing battle he had tried to talk Ron out of his habits he had developed, but it never worked. Harry leaned up into the chair putting his hands up in defeat saying no more on the matter.

"So who's this bloke that's gonna be on the team now" Ron asked changing the subject from his personal life. Harry threw down the folder he had been holding and opened it revealing a picture of some brown haired man; Ron picked it up and studied it.

"His name is Ben Walkler, became an auror bout a year ago, he's only a couple years older than us" Harry noted, Ron just looked at the picture Ben had looked all too fimilar.

"Older? But he just became an auror, what he slack in school or something" Ron joked, Harry shook his head.

"No, actually quite the opposite, he had originally worked for the Department of Law Enforcement, but deiced he wanted more of a challenge so he went through auror training and here he is" Harry explain, Ron just nodded his head still looking at the picture.

"Ah bit of an over achiever huh" Ron said,

"Yeah something like that" Harry replied.

"He looks so familiar, I think I know him from somewhere" Ron said finally putting down the picture. Harry just shrugged,

"Probably around the ministry" Harry said before getting up and going to his own office. Ron looked back at the picture once more, and then it hit him exactly why Ben Walkler had looked so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron grinded his teeth as he watched Harry conduct the final interview for Ben, Harry got up shaking Ben's hand and left the room.

"So…you think he's in or what…I mean personally I thin-

"He's in Ron, so don't even start making up stupid excuses of why he shouldn't be on our team" Harry said firmly he knew why Ron hated Ben, he was dating Hermione, but in reality Ben had been just what they needed smart and persistent, doesn't always think in the moment but instead logically.

"Well don't expect me to be nice" Ron mumbled before sulking back to his office kicking the side of his desk before sitting down. As he sat there he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than a drink, lately that's all he had been wanting. Harry suddenly came through the doors, interrupting Ron's thoughts,

"Ben starts tomorrow." Harry stated as he entered, Ron just looked at him blankly.

"…and…?" Ron said,

"And…I expect you not to give him a hard time just because he's dating your ex girlfriend" Harry said firmly, though he tried to hide it Ron was shocked at Harry's bluntness.

"Oh…he's dating Hermione then…had no idea…just thought he was a little to um..you know stuck up for us is all.." Ron said pretending not to know what Harry was talking about. Harry just rolled his eyes,

"No actually he's just what we've been looking for" Harry said, it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm going out to the pub tonight, wanna come with me grab some drinks" Ron offered, no longer wanting to talk about the subject at hand.

"Again? Is there ever a night you're not there" Harry said getting annoyed with the heavy drinking habit Ron had been devolving.

"Yeah, when I don't feel like paying for my alcohol, I stay home and drink" Ron said smartly, Harry just shook his head walking out of his office without another word. Ron hung is head, he didn't know when his life had come to this, but it was progressively getting worse, a knock at the door prevented him from wallowing in self pity.

"Come in" Ron said, in walked the secretary of the auror offices. Ron had fooled around with a couple times though he wished he hadn't, she was actually a very nice girl, but despite their history she was still as charming as always to him. She was a petite brunette with long wavy dark brown hair, almost black and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Ronnie boy, got some letters for you" Haile said with her dazzling smile.

"Why thank you Haile, any one good? Or should I just toss it now" Ron joked, as Haile looked through the letters.

"Well mostly business letters, work related papers and contracts…you know all the stuff you never look at" Haile said playfully, Ron laughed at her stretching his hand out for the letters,

"Give em here will ya" Ron said

"Course sir" Haile replied handing over the letters. He looked them over himself seeing that Haile had been right,

"Anything else" Ron asked, Haile shook her head.

"Nope, till tomorrow Mr. Weasley" Haile said giving him a little wave before she left the room.

Even on Hermione's day off she still managed to find work to do. She sat in her flat papers speared all over her couch as she read through each one carefully. Her wearily eyes looked up at the clock it had been ten thirty,

"Another day gone" Hermione muttered to herself she hadn't realized it had gotten so late, which lead her to wonder where Ben was. The thought passing, she went back to her papers, it was nice having Ben gone for the whole day like this. They had recently started living together, which Hermione thought was a brilliant idea but now she was starting to realize all the little things she couldn't stand about him. It wasn't the kind of little things she would learn to love but instead the question was how long she could put up with them. Like the way they never fought, ever, Hermione figured it was a good thing, but then again a good fight every once and a while never hurt anyone in fact Hermione lived for it. But with Ben nothing was ever her fault, he would always take the blame, as soon as Hermione would begin to yell he would instantly surrender apologizing over and over again until she agreed to forgive.

He was like a doormat that she could just walk all over, and she hated it. She missed the fiery passion Ron had, that Ben lacked. Not only was Ben a pushover, but he was also far too nice. Hermione found herself baffled at her own thoughts, _could a guy be too nice_ she thought to herself. Already itching with annoyance, as Ben came home immediately apologizing for being late Hermione simply wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm so sorry I'm back so late, I should've flooed you, I know ,it must've slipped my mind I'm so sorry it won't happen again love" Ben said quickly, before going over to Hermione giving her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione just sat there not even bothering looking up from her work, as her mood got progressively worse.

"It's fine…" Hermione said flatly

"So the reason I was so late was because, I got promoted! Went out to celebrate for one last night with the guys" Ben said enthusiastically, though Hermione was happy for him it was no surprise to her that he had gotten moved up, after all he was a smart hard working guy. She offered him a forced smile,

"That's great" she said, Ben just smiled wider at her, not even noticing Hermione's bad mood.

"I know! I start tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to bed. Don't want to be tired on the first day!" Ben said, Hermione just nodded

"Night love!" Ben called from the room, which Hermione ignored. She wanted to finish the case she started today, it had been an underage magic case usually they weren't brought into court but this particular boy had used magic on several accounts. Hermione couldn't help but feel sympathy for this boy remembering when Harry almost got expelled from Hogwarts because of producing a patronus. After reading through all the evidence Hermione decided that she to, would go sleep soon. Gathering her papers together putting them in her work bag, she sat back down on the couch wondering why she had been with Ben. It was days like theses she had missed Ron the most, she had been frustrated with the amount of work she had been doing, and she wanted nothing more than a nice rough shag. Something Ben was incapable of, everything always had to gentle loving and sweet. Hermione thought back on the nights her and Ron would get into rather heated arguments…

"_Hermione why do you always have to call me out in front of my parents!" Ron bellowed, pulling at the tie around his neck._

_ "No I didn't. I simply corrected your mistake you mixed up the names!" Hermione yelled back, Ron unbuttoned his shirt with anger almost popping off the buttons._

_ "Yeah making me look like I have no fucking idea what's going on at my own job!" Ron spat back._

_ "Oh nonsense, it was a silly mistake I doubt that's what they thought" Hermione said trying to be reasonable, as Ron mocked her moving his head back and forth mumbling in a high pitched voice. Hermione eyed him figuring out what he was doing. _

_ "Are you mocking me?" Hermione questioned, Ron spun around his face red from anger_

_ "Yeah I am actually!" Ron said, before going off to the bedroom slamming the door. This made Hermione anger escalate even more, ripping open the door._

_ "That's real mature Ronald! Can we ever talk without you having to mock me!" Hermione shouted, Ron rolled his eyes at her pulling his belt from his pants._

_ "Hermione I don't know if you ever noticed but he never talk! We just yell!" Ron replied. _

_ "That's because you never listen!" Hermione spat back, Ron stopped dead what he was doing and looked at Hermione taking her all in. Her face red from frustration, her curls following over her slender shoulders, the black dress hugging each every single one of her curves, the neckline dipping down so you could see just enough cleavage. He stepped closer to her leaving barley any space between them, Hermione stood her ground not moving back holding their intense stare. _

_ "Bullshit I don't listen" Ron said in a low voice, Hermione let out a breath looking over Ron's body his pants had been almost off, his shirt gapping open showing his hard chest and toned stomach. She looked up into Ron's eyes again, the anger had left, replaced with want and need. Ron then captured his mouth with Hermione's, as she gasped in surprise. He pulled her roughly against his body, as she threw her arms around his neck pulling herself even closer to him._

_ "This needs to be off" Ron said roughly, as he tugged at the straps of her dress. Hermione began to kiss down his neck as Ron gave up on fumbling with the zipper slipping his hands under her dress and pulling down her knickers. Hermione moaned into his mouth for all her pent up energy from their argument was being reassessed in this moment. Ron pushed her into the nearby wall, for it was closer than the bed. Hermione hooked her leg around his despersly wanting him, he smiled at Hermione's eagerness slipping his fingers into her wet folds between her legs. Hermione threw her head back letting out a small moan as he pumped his fingers in and out. Ron pushed down her dress practically ripped her bra off her, taking her hard nipple into his mouth biting it roughly. Hermione held his head in place as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, _

_ "I need you. Now." Hermione demanded in between breaths Ron loved nothing more than a demanding Hermione. He kissed her hard on the lips biting her lower lip, Hermione moaned into his mouth. He lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Ron brought them over to the bed throwing Hermione down with no mercy, straddling her as she began to tug down at his pants._

_ "A little eager there huh Granger" Ron said, Hermione sent him a dirty look _

_ "Shut up Ronald" Hermione said, Ron just smirked down at a very hot, and horny, Hermione. Ron helped Hermione by pulling his pants down bringing his boxers with them freeing his throbbing member from his boxers he groaned, he couldn't wait any longer, he plunged into Hermione having no mercy knowing she could handle it. Her heels digging into her ass, as kept pounding into watching her boobs bounce with every thrust. As Hermione began moan a louder he knew she was close, he rubbed her clit sending her over the edge cumming almost instantly. As her walls tightened around him he felt himself cum as well, moaning in his release. _

_ He collapsed on top of her burying his face in her neck, as she let a small giggle escape from her lips. He kissed her neck, much softer this time, Ron loved make up sex it had been the best kind. _

_ "You know…I'm not even mad anymore" Ron mumbled into her neck his breath tickling her skin._

_ "Good, that's usually how this works" Hermione said softly playing with Ron's hair, _

_ "Mmm love you 'Mione" Ron said lovingly, Hermione smiled this is what she loved they could go from fighting, to rough sex, to whispering sweet nothings to each other for the rest of the night. It was their cycle, it always had been since they were a serious couple, and they loved every minute of it._

_ "Love you to dear" Hermione whispered back. _

Hermione sighed, that was the way she liked to be forgiven. She couldn't help but wish Ron had been the one waiting in bed for her, but she knew it wasn't an option. Hermione lifted herself from the couch knowing that her bad mood had been affecting her doubts about Ben, she was just being stupid. Walking into the room sliding into bed, Ben lay fast asleep so looked over at him, he was no Ron Weasley, in fact the opposite, she shook her head wondering why.

A/N: A bit of a sort chapter I apologize, but the next one is already half written and I had no other way to end it but here, so next one should be up soon. Let me know your thoughts :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ben tapped his finger nervously against the table as he waited for his first briefing to begin; he wasn't so sure why he had been so nervous, maybe it was due to the fact that a very tall, very built red headed man had been shooting him dirty looks for the past five minutes. All of the sudden a skinny wavy hair brunette with piercing blue eyes came into the office, all the guys began to stir each one trying to get there word in with her she simply smiled at them all giving them a hello and headed over to the red headed man. Telling him something and handing him some papers, in which he nodded and said "Thanks Haile". The man got up Ben not realizing how tall he actually was,

"Alright listen up! Harry usually runs these things but it seems something has come up and he can't make it, which puts me in charge" Ron said, commanding attention from the whole room.

"Since we're still in between missions, well be hitting training again, and hard. Harry has some mock missions lined up for us…." Ron went on looking down at Harry's notes.

"Oh also we've got a new member on the team Walkler over there" Ron said flatly nodding over at Ben who smiled at all the friendly faces, everyone nodding and saying things like looking forward to working with yeah, and welcome to the team.

"Alright alright settle down were almost done here. Now we've got a couple extra training missions lined up so Benny boy over here can practice and not get himself into trouble out on the field missions" Ron noted, some groans came from the guys, Ben wanted to object for he was an auror, wasn't like he just started but he figured his team saw nothing compared to what they saw, this was the big boys.

"Yeah you can thank our new comer for that, So next training mission is Thursday, pack for three days be ready for five thirty am" Ron confirmed as the guys nodded their heads, some writing down the details.

"Till then I want you all working on the paper work you've got, for your gonna be out for three days so catch up before you get behind" Ron said ending the meeting. Everyone left abruptly, leaving Ben and Ron left in the room as Ron had been gathering up Harry's notes, and some of his own papers. "Excuse me, sir.." Ben asked respectfully, he figured he had been some kind of important figure to be covering for Harry Potter. Ron looked up from what he was doing his eyes narrowing as he saw who it was.

"Names Ron Weasley" Ron said stretching out his hand giving Ben a firm handshake wanting to break his hand, Ben tired not to wince at the pain it caused him.

"Ben Walkler…but um you know that already" Ben said nervously Ron eyed him he had been trained to read people, one of the things he specialized in while training to be an auror, and Ben was saying he was far too nervous to be standing here right now.

"You okay….you seem a little..nervous" Ron said, still eyeing him. Ben suddenly straightened up not wanting Ron to think he wasn't taking this serious. Ben cleared his throat,

"Not at all sir, erm Ro-

"Just call me Wealsy" Ron said firmly, Ben shook his head far too many times than necessary. Ron slapped him on the back, harder than a friendly slap should be, but Ben just figured it was because he had been stronger than him.

"You've got nothing to worry about Benny boy, your supposed to be our new boy genius…" Ron said pretending to be nice his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah" Ben said trying to come across strong but he wasn't fooling Ron.

"Yeah, last one got kill out in some field work… hit training drills pretty hard when we do em, wouldn't want that to be you" Ron said squeezing his shoulder, Ben nodded.

"Course my plans exactly" Ben said, he was very intimidated by Ron but he didn't know who wouldn't be with his big hands, tough grip, commanding presence, and rough exterior. And as if reading Ben's mind Ron said,

"I shouldn't be what you're afraid of, it's what's out there that should scare ya" Ron said in a low voice to Ben. Ben swallowed hard he wasn't used to his much confrontation at work,

"Right…also where would I find my office…"Ben asked timidly, feeling like a lost child on the first day of school. Ron looked at him in disgust, as if he wasn't the person he should be asking.

"No idea, go talk to Haile she seems to know these things" Ron said leaving the room without another word.

"What did you do to him!" Harry said plowing through Ron's office door, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"Well why don't ya come in" Ron said, looking back down at his work. Harry rolled his eyes making his anger even worse.

"Ron! Look at me!" Harry demanded, Ron looked up at Harry becoming annoyed.

"What the hell did you do" Harry asked again, Ron just looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about" Ron said lightly.

"Don't play stupid with me Ron! What did you do with Ben!" Harry shouted, Ron stood up from his desk defending himself

"Whoa calm down Harry, I didn't do anything just practicing that authoritative thing you always talk about" Ron said, Harry eyed him not believing a word he was saying.

"Yeah and there's a fine line between authoritative and aggressive" Harry spat,

"Alright look I just talked to him, that's it then he was on his way" Ron said, explaining the situation Harry's face suddenly relaxed.

"So…you didn't fire him" Harry said, Ron looked at him in shock.

"What! No! I mean sure I'm not too fond of the bloke, but once he gets over those nerves of his hell be great" Ron unwillingly admitted.

"Hmmm..." Harry said thinking,

"What's this all about anyway" Ron said now angry for being accused of such thing.

"Well Dex told me that Ben hasn't been in his office all morning, and he was last seen talking to you" Harry explained, Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Stupid prick probably couldn't find his damn office" Ron said sitting back in his chair.

"Ron! I thought you just said Ben was great!" Harry said, Ron shrugged

"Cant be nice all the time…I'm trying Harry" Ron said.

"Anyway, now I'm just confused as to where he's gone off too.." Harry said starching his head,

"What does Dex know anyway…" Ron mumbled under his breath,

"Well Dex also told me the briefing went great, everyone listened to you and everything" Harry said jokingly,

"Don't sound so shocked mate" Ron said seriously, Harry laughed

"Come on you know I'm kidding" Harry said Ron nodded with a smile as Harry went off to find Ben.

"Hey Haile, have you seen Ben Walkler, the new guy" Harry asked, Haile looked up from her desk smiling wide.

"Yeah actually I did, asked where his office was then bout five minutes late said he had to go down to the Dept. of Law Enforcement to take care of some last minute things" Haile explained. Harry nodded,

"And he didn't clear this with any of the higher ups?" Harry questioned, Hailed shook her head and laughed.

"No I reckon he's afraid of Ron, and you of course weren't here yet. Tisk tisk Mr. Potter" Haile said teasingly, Harry smiled back at her

"I know, what can I say I'm the boy who lived, I'm a rule breaker" Harry said with playful smirk as Haile let out her bubbly laugh, it was hard not to flirt with Haile she was a very attractive girl with an addictive personality. But Harry knew if Ginny saw him smiling at Haile let alone flirt with her, she'd curse the both of them.

"Mmmm I can tell" Haile said going back to her work, Harry nodded thanking her for the help.

Hermione walked down the hall, looking over her new case she had just received, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ben in his old office. She stopped in her tracks walking back a couple steps to see if it was really him.

"Ben?" Hermione asked popping her head through the door; Ben looked up from the boxes he had been packing his square glasses falling down his nose.

"Hey dear" he said breathlessly, Hermione walked toward him looking confused.

"What are you doing here…you haven't worked here in over a year" Hermione said still confused.

"I know I know, but I used to come down her do some paper work I really liked this office, and Fingness never minded so that's what I did" Ben explained, Hermione perplexed not understanding why he would want that.

"Oh right.."Hermione said

"Yeah, but they are on a whole other playing field up there, not quite sure I fit in" Ben said in low voice sinking back in his chair. Hermione still confused on why he wasn't working asked

"Aren't you supposed to be working…I mean it's your first day" Hermione asked bluntly, Ben looked at her

"Oh well yeah, but needed to get my stuff I'm sure no one's looking for me anyway. Plus got no paper work to review" Ben said, Hermione nodded.

"Well I'm sure if you asked your boss they'd give you something…who are you working under anyway?" Hermione asked curiously

"Harry Potter, and this Weasley fellow intimidating bloke he is" Ben said remembering the events from after the meeting, Hermione's froze at the sound of Ron's name she hadn't been expecting it. _Intimidating bloke my ass, _Hermione thought she knew exactly how to break him down a smile split across her face thinking of exactly how she could do so.

"Hermione…you okay…" Ben asked waving his hand in front of her face. Hermione shook her head taking her back to reality,

"Yeah fine, spaced out is all" Hermione said, Ben nodded picking up his large box of stuff.

"Well I'm off" Ben said

"Have fun" Hermione said turning on her heel going back to her office hearing Ben mutter an goodbye and I love you, but she simply ignored it.

There was a knock at Hermione's door and she prayed it wasn't Ben

"Come in" Hermione

"Hermione! Do I've got a story for you!" Ginny said coming in to Hermione's office sitting in the chair opposite her. Hermione's smile grew wide lately she didn't get to see Ginny much because she spent most of her time with Harry, but when she did they always had a laugh.

"Nice to see you too Ginny" Hermione teased, Ginny rolled her eyes going back to her story.

"So me and Harry have been…um well..really going at it lately….and I don't mean like fighting.." Ginny said seeming a little embarrassed Hermione getting her drift nodded for her to continue.

"So anyway, I'm a couple days late…and well I started to get worried" Ginny continued Hermione looked at her wide eyed,

"Gin…are you?" Hermione asked, Ginny just waved her hand singling her to stop talking.

"Just wait, so then I told Harry and he was actually really supportive-

"Well of course he's Harry" Hermione interrupted.

"Just listen will ya! So we did a pregnancy test and Harry was telling me all these things, and then he…" Ginny stopped looking at Hermione's eager face.

"He what!" Hermione said excitedly

"He proposed!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hand out to show Hermione the shiny ring around her finger. Hermione took her hand examining the ring,

"It's beautiful Ginny" Hermione said smiling at her.

"I know! Isn't it! I love it!" Ginny said squealing with excitement.

"But wait, are you pregnant?" Hermione asked softly,

"Oh no! Ha must've jumped the gun in my story, yeah after we found out it was negative he said that he wasn't just saying those things cause he thought we were having a baby together but because loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me!" Ginny said happily, Hermione got up hugging her

"Congrats Ginny I'm so happy for you guys" Hermione said

"Thanks, and there's one more thing" Ginny said, Hermione looked at her confused what else there could be.

"What" Hermione asked.

"I want you to be my maid of honor!" Ginny said hopefully, Hermione was flattered.

"Oh really Ginny!" Hermione said pulling her into a hug again.

"Yes! Your like the sister I never had!" Ginny squealed, Hermione smiled she couldn't wait to start helping Ginny with the wedding.

A couple days later Hermione found herself at the Burrow sitting at the kitchen table going over wedding plans with Ginny. The last time she could remember being her was with Ron, days before they broke up her heart fluttered at the hurt it caused her but she simply ignored it because she had Ben now. She always felt like she was at home at the Burrow it was so familiar to her, she practically grew up here in some ways, made so many memories here, and no matter what the circumstances Mrs. Weasley had always welcomed her with open arms.

"More tea dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"No thank you I'm good" Hermione said with a smile

"Alright dear, are you sure you don't want something to eat I can whip something up for you no problem" Mrs. Weasley pressed Hermione shook her head,

"I'm sure" Hermione replied Mrs. Weasley squeezed her shoulders

"Alright dear well then I'm off I'll be back soon, Ginny if George comes around here tell him dinner is at six" Mrs. Weasley said, Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat she remembered when she once attended every single Weasley dinner.

"Course Mum" Ginny replied,

"Oh dear god, where are my manners! Hermione you're welcome to come to of course!" Mrs. Weasley said noticing Hermione's un easiness. Hermione looked at her in shook,

"Oh no I couldn't I have to um…." Hermione not being able to think of an excuse, Ginny cut in.

"Please Hermione what do you have to do, it's done your staying" Ginny said firmly, Mrs. Weasley nodded,

"I would be offended if you didn't my dear" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, and before Hermione could object she was gone. Hermione glared over at Ginny,

"Why would you do that" Hermione said in disbelief, Ginny looked up at her like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"What? Thought you loved mums cooking" Ginny said simply,

"Well, I do…but that's not the point, did you even consider the fact that me and your brother can't stand each other!" Hermione snapped, Ginny looked at her blankly.

"Oh Hermione it's fine, he's not coming to diner tonight" Ginny lied breathlessly, Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"Oh…okay…well that makes a lot of sense…"Hermione said softly, realizing Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have invited her otherwise, the whole family knows that the two of them can't be with the same five feet of each other let alone a family dinner without screaming at each other.

"Mhmm, so back to wedding if I want…" Ginny went on and on about all the things she had wanted for the wedding and Hermione took notes making sure everything was accounted for. Setting up dates for when they were going to get certain things done, when and where to find dresses and tux's, if and where they would have enragement party, and of course where it would take place. Hermione didn't have to do much Ginny knew exactly what she wanted, just needed Hermione to organize all her ideas. Eventually one by one all the Weasley began to arrive at the Burrow bring the wedding planning to a stop,

"Oi! Hermione!" George said bringing her into a bear hug

"Hello to you to George" Hermione said with a smile,

"Have you been, haven't seen ya in awhile" George said,

"Good, helping Ginny plan the wedding" Hermione said, George nodded looking over the notes and scribbles pretending to be interested.

"Looks fun!" George said sarcastically rolling his eyes, Hermione laughed she forgot how much she missed him, in fact she had missed all the Weasley boys as they had greeted her with all the same enthusiasm. All expect one, who had been the last to arrive, everyone had all been sitting in the living room talking, laughing and drinking when had walked through the door. Hermione gripped her wine glass tight her stomach began to twist up into knots, feeling like she was going to throw up. He hadn't spotted her yet, she thought she could simply leave. Hermione glared over at Ginny who simply shrugged pretending she didn't know what was going on. As Hermione got up to go to the bathroom and escape this night that was about to be hell she heard her name.

"Hermione! We need to expert advice" yelled Charlie from across the room and Hermione froze; she turned around slowly trying so hard not to look in Ron's direction but failed. Their eyes met and Hermione felt her heart jump, as quick as it happened it was over. Hermione swallowed hard and began to speak,

"Who…um…needed me.."Hermione said her voice weak, Bill waved her over as she passed Ron who grabbed her by the arm pulling her back with much force. Hermione's nerves quickly turned to anger

"What the hell are you doing here" Ron growled, Hermione ripped her arm from his grasp and without a word went over to Bill. As she talked with them she kept one eye on Ron who was currently arguing with his mum, she rolled her eyes. Pulling her from her thoughts Harry came over to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hermione I gotta talk to you..um..outside" Harry said Hermione looked up at him and confusion, Harry nodded over to Ron. Making Hermione's stomach twist again with a mix of feelings, she nodded excusing herself from her prior conversation and following Harry out.

"Listen if you want me to leave I get it" Hermione said, Harry looked at her and shook his head in protest.

"No, not that at all…there's just something I should tell you about Ron…"

A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry it was longer wait than I expected but I will try to update as soon as possible let me know your thoughts all reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion, she felt her stomach tighten once more, did she really want to know what he was about to tell her.

"Oh um…alright.."Hermione said slowly,

"Ron has been…drinking a lot lately and I'm sure tonight won't be any different" Harry started Hermione simply looked at Harry in confusion,

"Alright…and this is relevant why…" Hermione said getting annoyed that Harry dragged her out in the cold to tell her this.

"Well he tends to get rather angry, and I just didn't want him to upset you because we all love having you here so just don't listen to any-

"Listen Harry I'm very aware of how alcohol works thank you very much, and I'm also very aware of how it works with Ron. So you don't have to worry, besides I'll be gone by the time he's wasted enough to actually say two words to me" Hermione said cutting Harry off.

"Yeah…I know…I just…well Ginny told me to…" Harry's sentence didn't need finishing as Hermione nodded as she understood that Ginny made Harry talk to her. They walked back into the warm house, Ron simply avoided Hermione. Mrs. Weasley finally called everyone to dinner, Hermione was thankful because once dinner was over she could leave. She sat next to George who had been chewing her ear off most of the night, as he went on about some new invention about the shop Hermione looked over at Ron, he had been in an intense conversation with Harry about work. This past year really matured Ron, he was no longer clean cut lean Ron but instead rugged built Ron. Slight scruff on his face making him look older, and even with clothes Hermione could tell he'd had become more built, not like he wasn't fit before but it he was more defined now. Hermione looked at his arms as he leaned on the table as his muscles retracted in order to support his weight. Hermione found herself oddly attracted to this new Ron, even though she still hated him. She hadn't even realized that he was looking in her direction until she brought her eyes to his face again, and just then she was caught. Hermione froze starting wide eyed at him back at him, they held their stare of a brief couple seconds before George nudged Hermione, bringing her back to reality.

"Oi have you been listening to anything" George joked, Hermione suddenly got felt flustered feeling guilty that she had been ignoring George.

"Oh course….I…think it's a great idea. Gonna be a big seller" Hermione said with a smile, luckily it was the right thing to say for George agreed and went off explaining some other toy he had come up with. Hermione took a big gulp of her wine, Harry noticed this and laughed at her she rolled her eyes mouthing the words 'more wine please' to him as she held up her glass. Just like any other Weasley dinner it had gone one for ever, Hermione found herself drinking more and more wine as the time went on. By the time everyone had been gotten up from the table Hermione had found herself rather drunk. She sat their in her chair as more and more people got up moving to the living room. Ginny noticed that Hermione hadn't gotten up went to see what was wrong,

"Hermione you okay, were all going back into the living room" Ginny explained at first Hermione didn't respond just started off into space, but then as if being broken from a trace looked up at Ginny and said,

"I think I'm a lil drunk" Hermione said, nodded over to her empty wine glass. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright Hermione, happens to the best of us, pretty sure half my brothers are drunk" Ginny explained.

"How am I gonna get….home" Hermione said as if it was the wrost thing ever, she couldn't believe she went and got herself drunk. If it had been any other circumstance she wouldn't have minded but now she was trapped in a house with Ron, a drunk Ron, and all his brothers. Not a good combination.

"Can 't you floo Ben, I'm sure he'll come over here and pick your drunken ass up" Ginny joked, Hermione looked at Ginny as if she was the most genius person in the world.

"Of course! Ben I forgot about him!" Hermione said, Ginny laughed as she picked up the plates on the table.

"Really forgot about your boyfriend eh, how drunk are you Ms. Granger" Ginny joked, as she proceeded to help her mom clean up. Hermione slowly made her way over to everyone in the living Ginny following close behind her, taking a seat on Harry's lap. Hermione sat on the chair next to Harry and Ginny just listening to all the conversation, trying to sober up a bit before flooing Ben. Luckily no one had asked for her opinion this time, Hermione couldn't have been more thankful.

Ron was across the room just out of Hermione's line of vision, he looked over at her as she sat in the arm chair listening and laughing to the conversation around her. Hermione always looked put together but there was something about tonight that made her look so undone; Ron couldn't help but love it. It was when Hermione wasn't planning something, or preparing for what was supposed to happen next and just being was when he loved her the most. Her hair was falling out of its bun that was once neat and tight when he had first saw her random strands of curls now framed her face, the sweater that she had been wearing had come off, and she was now showing off her wonderful body with a tight v-neck shirt. Through Ron's drunken thoughts Ron pushed away all the things he hated about Hermione, and simply focused on how badly he wanted her body. A large pop broke him from his thoughts as he saw Ben suddenly standing in his living room. He was confused because he couldn't imagine what kind of work question would require him to come to his parent's house. Ron watched as he talked to Hermione pulling her up from her seat and placing a firm hand around her waist, Ron felt a twinge of jealously but it quickly faded to anger when he remembered why he hated Ben so much.

"Got her alittle drunk huh" Ben asked amusingly,

"Yeah, though I reckon most of it she did to herself" Harry explained, Mrs. Weasley soon came over to see how the new guest was greeting them with a cheery welcome as always.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Weasley! And who might you be" she asked looking him over, to see if she could recognize him.

"Ben, Hermione's boyfriend. You have a lovely home I must say" Ben said with a smile, Hermione just rolled her eyes as Ben began to suck up once more.

"Oh! Thank you dear! It's a bit of mess right now, with all the company and all" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"He's also a new member to me and Ron's team" Harry explained patting Ben on the back.

"Oh this that right dear" Mrs. Weasley said looking over at Ron who simply nodded.

"Yeah love workin' with the both of them. There both such great leaders, and your son he's great really I mea-

"Okay Ben, that's enough sucking up for tonight" Hermione said overly sweetly,

"I've got to use to bathroom…then were going" Hermione explained as she slipped away from Ben's grip slowly making her way to the bathroom pushing past everyone. Eventually getting there Hermione closed the door and leaned up against it. This was happening, she thought she was about to start spending a good chuck of her time with Ginny, also meaning the rest of the Weasley's, which included Ron. She took a deep breath she didn't think it was going to be this hard to be around him like this, she knew that one day it was bound to happen, for the very reason that it was happening. Hermione moved over to in front of the mirror looking at herself, she hadn't noticed that her hair had been completely messed up. She freed it from it's bun, not caring what she looked like right now as she stared at herself in the mirror she convinced herself that her overindulgence in wine had made her think she still in fact wanted Ron. Eventually calming herself down she grabbed the door knob taking one last deep breath before she left, but before she could open the door it was forced open on her as Ron came rushing into the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you" he muttered as he pushed her back into the bathroom closing the door behind him, as much as Hermione loved Ron being so assertive she couldn't let her feelings take over her.

"What do you think you're doing" Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest making it known she wasn't going to be pushed around. Ron just looked at her taking her in as her arms had pushed her boobs even more out of her v-neck shirt distracting him from his reasons to being here.

"Who do you think you are" Ron said as he moved closer to her she stepped back until her back was meet with the wall. Ron put his hand against the wall as if cornering Hermione with his body and looked at her waiting for her to answer. Hermione,

"Excuse me?" she answered with disbelief, Ron lowered his head so that he was right next to her ear,

"You heard me. Who the fuck do you think are" he whispered into her ear, the strong scent of alcohol lingering off his breath. Hermione let her head drop to hit the wall as she knew if this was any other time Ron would let the question go unanswered, and begin to work his mouth all over her body. But unfortunately she knew this wasn't the case, regaining herself she pushed Ron away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione said simply, as she tired to push past to get to the door, but it didn't work for he turned around grabbing her arm and pulling her back into him.

"Where do you get off coming into my house and staying for dinner, chatting up all my brothers all fucking night" Ron explained, Hermione looked at him shock,

"Oh I'm sorry Ron I am not allowed to help my best friend plan her wedding like she asked!" Hermione yelled,

"I don't know who you think _you_ are, but you really need to get over yourself" Hermione spat, Ron who didn't seem phased by her insults one bit simply picking up from his prior statement,

"And then you have to bring that fucking prat in here! Bad enough I have to deal with him every bloody day of the week!" Ron shouted, making Hermione even angrier.

"Well how else was I supposed to get home Ron! Huh! I'm sure as hell am not going to stay here! Why the hell would I want to do that! Trust me Ron, I don't want to be around you as much as you don't want to be around me. So stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" Hermione said through clenched teeth, and with that statement she walked out slamming the bathroom door behind her. She walked out into the living room everyone was still talking; she figured this was a good sign that they hadn't heard her and Ron's argument. She walked over to Ben throwing her around him,

"Ready to go love" Hermione said, smiling at him. It was times like these when she remembered why she liked Ben so much.

"Course dear" Ben said, as he quickly said goodbye to everyone.

"Where'd Ron go…I should probably say goodbye to him, or I'm sure I wont hear the end of it" Ben whispered to Hermione who shook her head in protest.

"No no it's fine….I….um think he passed out somewhere…" Hermione explained quickly.

As Hermione awoke the next morning opening her eyes slowly as she could already feel the dull ache in her head forming. Ben had once again been up before her; Hermione pulled herself out of bed as she dragging her feet as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear" Ben said to cheery for Hermione's liking, as he handing her a cup of coffee and gave her a quick peck on the check.

"Morning" Hermione mumbled sipping her coffee.

"You know what I didn't realize" Ben said in his upbeat voice that was driving Hermione crazy this morning.

"What" Hermione said duly as she held her head,

"That Ron Weasley, was 'the Ron Weasley' I guess I thought he looked a lot younger, then again most of the pictures I've ever seen of him I'm guessing were when he was younger…" Ben said,

"Mhmmm" Hermione said idly,

"I would've never thought he was your age, he could pass for being older than me maybe that's what threw me, of course now I feel like an idiot not realizing something so obvious as that. I mean who else would be Harry Potter's right hand man…" Ben continued on his rant, as Hermione wished he would stop for his voice was just extra noise she didn't need.

"Hey honey, why didn't you say something the other day when I told you who I was working with?" Ben question, turning around looking at Hermione this time who gave him a blank stare until finally processing everything he had just said,

"Oh…I don't know, just didn't I guess" Hermione said flatly taking another big sip from her coffee. Ben simply gave her a big smile,

"Ah I see. So Harry marring…Ginny is he, now that's Ron's sister yeah" Ben asked, Hermione let out a sigh she felt like it was gossip hour with a bunch of her moms friends, who were all trying get the dirt on everyone.

"Yup" Hermione replied adding more sugar into her coffee hoping to get to the level of awakeness Ben was at, though she knew it was impossible, she wondered if he had a secret for it or perhaps it was drugs, Hermione laughed to herself at the thought of Ben taking any kind of drugs. Besides drinking every now and then Ben was a straight edge through and through.

"Ha, that's gonna be kinda weird going to a wedding were both my bosses are going to be" Ben said with a chuckle, Hermione looked up from her coffee at Ben utterly confused of why Ben would be there. Of course Ben would be there who else would be her date, Hermione thought to herself; making the realization that Harry and Ginny's wedding might not be so fun after all.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, also sorry it is such a sort chapter but the next one is almost done so it should be up in no time. I hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt herself become so frustrated with Ben she found no other option but to just leave. The worst part about it was, he had done nothing wrong, he was just being to…nice. Hermione didn't care how crazy it sounded tonight she was officially fed up with Ben's ass kissing attitude.

"Come on baby what's wrong tell me" Ben pleaded as he followed her into the bedroom, not realizing that Hermione was leaving yet.

"Ben, listen I just have to go…for awhile" Hermione spat, Ben looked at her in like a lost puppy as she began to pack some clothes. Hermione knew she was being over dramatic, but she didn't care she knew he wouldn't stop her. And that pissed her off even more.

"I'm sorry Hermione for whatever I did" Ben pleaded taking her hand, but Hermione quickly pulled it away.

"That's it! That right there! I can't stand it!" Hermione yelled Ben looked at her perplexed.

"I don't understand…" Ben said softly, Hermione threw her hands up and went back to grabbing her belongings.

"Your whole kiss up, people pleaser attitude! Your always so sorry for something even if you did nothing! Don't you care if you get blamed for something you didn't do or get things taken out on you!" Hermione yelled Ben simply shrugged.

"Well I know it's your way of venting, so I let it get out of your system and then it's all better. Plus I never want you to be upset" Ben explained as he inched towards Hermione trying to pull her into a hug but she didn't take.

"UGH! Do you enjoy being walked all over!" Hermione shouted as she packed the last of her things into her bag. Ben let out a sigh

"I know your angry, if you wanna go then go. You need to cool off I understand" Ben said calmly, Hermione looked at him wanting nothing more to punch him in the face, he was just going to let her go.

"It's not your niceness I hate, but your lack of passion" was the last thing Hermione said before she was gone with pop.

Hermione brought herself to Harry and Ginny's flat, because she didn't know where else to go. When she arrived it was dark, she wondered if anyone was home until she heard Harry's voice.

"Ginny!" Harry said coming into the foyer look of panic and guilt on his face,

"Nope just me" Hermione explain, giving him a little wave Harry's face immediately fell when saw it was Hermione.

"Is everything okay Harry?" Hermione asked getting worried herself,

"Oh yeah…well me and Gin had a fight and she stormed off to the Burrow" Harry explained Hermione nodded.

"Makes two of us" Hermione said holding up her bag of things, Harry nodded as silence fell between them Hermione sensed that she wasn't exactly welcome here.

"Well…I'm gonna go maybe catch up with Gin at the Burrow" Hermione explained, Harry seemed torn from whatever he was thinking of.

"Oh well Hermione don't think you can't stay here…I mean you can if you want to…" Harry said hastily, Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay Harry I was seeking some girl talk any way" Hermione explained,  
"Ah right, maybe you can put in a good word for me" Harry begged Hermione nodded as she left.

Arriving at the Weasley's had been different than most times, the house was completely empty.

"Hello?" Hermione called, thinking Harry had sent her to the wrong place until Ginny came down the stairs wine glass in hand.

"Hermione! What are you doing here!" Ginny said as she came over to hug her.

"I got into a fight with Ben, went to your place and Harry told me I'd find you here" Hermione explained, Ginny laughed.

"Looks like we're in the same boat tonight huh" Ginny said, Hermione nodded as she put her stuff down on the couch.

"Yup looks that way…now where's the wine" Hermione said, as Ginny directed her upstairs. Hermione went up stairs bringing the bottle down into the kitchen pouring herself a glass.

"Where is everybody any way" Hermione asked,

"Oh that's the best part, mum and dad are out visiting Charlie leaving this place empty cause if mum's not here to cook my loser brothers don't come around" Ginny said with a smile as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Hermione joined her, holding up her wine glass

"To no loser brother coming around" Hermione said making a toast,

"Or…loser boyfriends" Ginny added as she clanked her glass with Hermione's and they both drank up. The two spent the rest of the night, drinking wine talking about boys and catching up on life. By the end of the night they had went through three and a half bottles, and they were both fairly drunk. They both eventually made their way carefully up the stairs,

"Now….'Mione sleep whereee..eva ya want no ones her..but Ill be in my room" Ginny slurred, Hermione laughed at her attempt to get all her words out.

"Your…hah…drunk!" Hermione said in between giggles, Ginny began to laugh herself.

"So are youuee!" Ginny said pointing at Hermione who was shaking her head.

"Nooooo" Hermione protested,

"I gonna sleep now, mkay" Ginny said through a yawn, Hermione nodded as she climbed the rest of the stairs she knew exactly where she was going to sleep. She climbed all the stairs till she got to the top level, she opened the door as it made a loud creaking sound nothing had changed since he lived here. She walked over to bed slowly trying not to stumble, but tripping over something anyway luckily falling on to the bed with a loud squeak from the springs. Hermione giggled, she remembered the first time her and Ron had sex it was on this very bed, and the bed was probably louder than the two of them…at the time anyway. Hermione tried to close her eyes, but she wasn't tired she was too drunk to sleep. She decided she need some water in her system. Hermione slowly made her way down to the kitchen, not even realizing someone had been there, because she was too concentrated on not falling. She was so oblivious that she hadn't even noticed the figure standing on the other side of the kitchen, as she tried to reach the last glass which was on the top shelf,

"Damn being short" Hermione muttered as she tried to stretch herself further but it wasn't working; all of the sudden a hand came from behind her and reached the glass.

"What the fuck!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping back but being stopped but some solid thing behind her. She turned around and there she was pressed up against Ron's hard chest, he had his famous goofy smile plastered across his face one Hermione hadn't seen in awhile due to the fact that he had always been pissed off around her.

"Havin' a little trouble there Granger" Ron said through a laugh, Hermione looked at him trying to be angry but she wasn't fooling Ron.

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley…." Hermione said poking him in the chest but Ron simply took her finger wrapping his hand around in order to make her stop.

"No no, you listen to me, Hermione Granger. You are piss drunk" Ron said with a smile, Hermione looked at him for a moment she could tell that he too was drunk. She looked up at him with a smirk,

"You're drunk too!" Hermione whispered, giggling like it was the funniest secret in the world. Ron couldn't help but laugh too, he had recently come back from the bar, for once not bringing home any girls because he couldn't get a certain brunette out of his head since the night they fought in the bathroom. Even though it wasn't exactly a pleasant memory for he was hurt at some things she said, it was just like they used to be they would fight and be mad for awhile and this was the time where they would make up. By chance he deiced to stay at his parents' house, because going home didn't seem appealing to him tonight, and what he found was what he was looking for.

"Wat are ya doin here" Hermione asked, as she freed her finger from his hand and poked his chest once more throwing her whole body into it, causing her to fall into him. Ron instinctively wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Ha, it's my parents house do I really need a reason" Ron explained, Ron was surprised that he hadn't gotten a slap in the face from Hermione yet for putting his hands on her. He let his hands lower dangerously close to her ass, she still said nothing just giggled into his chest.

"I think the better question is….why are _you_ here" Ron said, looking down at her as she leaned back causing Ron's hands to grab her ass as she leaned back.

"Well….Ben he's um…to nice…ya no got no passion…he just let meh go!" Hermione explained running her hands up and down his forearms. Ron looked down at Hermione in his drunken state, he didn't care how much he may hated her sober, or how fucked up it would be for them to have sex in his parents kitchen right now. All he wanted was Hermione, and he was determined.

"Did he now" Ron said, Hermione nodded as she watched her hands go up and down his arms. Ron gripped Hermione's ass pulling her in closer so that she was nearly up against him again. Once again she didn't protest just laughed. Hermione's world was spinning, between the wine and Ron's hands on her she couldn't think straight, she was just letting Ron have his way because she couldn't fight it anymore.

"See I always knew he was a stupid prat" Ron said softly, bringing his hands to her waist slipping them under her shirt and rubbing little circles on the small of her back. Hermione looked up at him in confusion,

"What do you mean" Hermione questioned, Ron just smiled at her drunkenness.

"I mean I would've never just let you go…." Ron said softly stepping towards her closing any space between them as Hermione was leaning against the counter. Hermione breathed deep as Ron looked at her with lustful eyes; suddenly everything that happened between that she had been blocking out in these past few moments came flooding back to her. All their fights they had, all the things Ron accused her of doing, everything that Ron denied, the fact he was convinced she cheated on him. Everything. Hermione suddenly felt like her heart was caught in her throat, the moment for her suddenly changed but Ron hadn't seemed to notice.

"But you did…" Hermione chocked out, Ron suddenly seemed to snap out of his lustful thoughts just as she did. All his features change, his eyes were filled with rage his jaw stiff Hermione knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Bullshit." Ron spat, Hermione bite her lip she wished she hadn't said anything.

"You left me for Benny Boy!" Ron shouted, though he was angry he hadn't distance himself from her instead he still had his hold on her as if this time he wasn't going to let her go for sure.

"Excuse me!" Hermione said in disbelief, suddenly sobering up for being accused of such thing.

"Yeah you heard me, I know he had a little office down there and the night we fought about why you were at the office all the time for so long, everyday never getting a break. You remember that?" Ron asked his voice low, Hermione nodded her head confused where this was going.

"Yeah well you naturally stormed off to your office, where surprise surprise Ben was! I went after you because you had been gone for awhile and I had calmed down and who do I find you with this Ben fucker! Sitting in his office laughing about god knows what having a grand old time. That's when I knew, you didn't need me anymore. So no Hermione I didn't let you go, you left all by yourself" Ron spat at her, Hermione suddenly felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, she remembered that night had Ben trying to make her feel better for he was the only other person in the office and heard her crying. Hermione knew that even if she tried to tell Ron that truth he'd never believe her, because it all looked bad especially the fact that she was dating him now.

"Of course she cries" Ron muttered to himself as he threw his hands up in the air, walking away from her for the first time since their meeting. Ron secretly hoped that he had gotten everything wrong that this was all one big misunderstanding, that telling her what he has saw would make her tell him what actually happened instead of what he thought. But it was just wishful thinking, he cursed himself for not fucking the girl at the bar tonight, for coming here, and most of all for letting himself almost get involved with Hermione. Just as he was about to leave he heard Hermione's voice,

"Ron….please…" she said weakly trying to make her tears stop. Ron turned around and looked at her.

"What" he spat, Hermione took a deep breath trying to rid her tears from her eyes.

"Even though it looks bad, it's not what you think…" Hermione started slowly, Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slowly walked back over to Hermione stopping about foot in front of her far enough away so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her.

"Alright then explain" Ron said crossing his arms across his chest waiting for Hermione to talk. She nodded, gathering her thoughts before talking.

"That night I went to my office because I had already gone to Harry and Ginny's place twice that week because we fought, I didn't want to embarrass myself again and be pitied. So…I thought that going to my office would be the best place because I figured no one would be there. So I sat there, in my office crying I didn't know what to do anymore, you had just told me you wanted it to be over and I wasn't sure if you meant it or not so I just kept crying eventually Ben came into my office, I had only talked to him a few times at this point and he had said he heard my crying. So Ben being a nice guy, tried to make me feel better, he actually told me that I should go home to and shag you senseless to make everything better, which I laughed because well…that's what we do. Which is probably when you saw us, so when I eventually when back I arrived to a flat with all your things gone and I was devastated. I guess over time Ben helped me get over you and we kinda fell into a relationship whether I wanted one or not" Hermione explained, Ron just started at her he didn't know what to feel anymore the way Hermione tells the story he had let her go when all this time had had believed he fought for her till she left him for another man, but he was wrong. Hermione patted her eyes drying the last of the tears that fell from her eyes. Ron moved in closer to her, Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes wishing that they could both forget about had happened and just have each other.

"And did you want one…" Ron asked, before Hermione could even think she answered

"No..not with him anyway" Hermione said softly, Ron looked at her moving in even closer making the space between them almost none, this time it was Hermione who reached out putting her hands on his chest and snaking them up around his neck. Their drunken states began to take over them again as Ron had no longer cared about what had happened but instead what he wanted now. He moved in closer to her leaving no space between them, Hermione had dreamed about this moment. Suddenly Ron's lips meet with hers, kissing with the same passion he kissed her with over a year ago. It was like nothing changed expect the fact that there was more urgency now, he dipped his tongue into her mouth as she responded with the same enthusiasm. He quickly pulled away from her, Hermione looking confused,

"I missed you" Ron mumbled against her lips, as he lifter her up on to the counter. Hermione let out a laugh in surprise, Ron kissed her quick muffling it.

"Don't wanna wake anyone" Ron noted, as he kissed down her neck. Hermione giggled quietly this time.

"I don't think it's my laughing you've gotta worry about" Hermione said seductively, just then Ron hit the sensitive spot on her neck making her let out a moan of pleasure. Ben had never been able to do that like Ron does. As Ron continued to kiss down her neck till he was met with her shirt, he tugged on it looking up at her,

"This has to go" he said she smiled at him putting her arms up, so she could pull her shirt over her head. Ron wasted no time going straight for her breasts; they had been spilling over the top of her bra. He began to kiss, suck and nip at them letting his hands work the clasp till it popped open exposing her nipples to the air. He took one in his mouth rolling it around sucking on it lightly as he massage the other one Hermione let her head fall back, hitting the cabinets in the process, as she let out another throaty moan. Hermione pulled Ron's head away from her,

"Your shirt. Off now" Hermione demanded as she tugged at it, Ron willingly obliged. In the past year his body had gotten very defined, even more than it was he knew Hermione would love every bit of it. Hermione ran her hands over his rippling muscles, his board shoulders, and hard chest. She kissed him urgently on the mouth getting more turned on by the minute, Ron laughed into the kiss

"You like…" Ron said against her lips,

"Mmmmm" she replied capturing his mouth into another searing kiss. She let her hands fall to his belt as she began to fiddle with it till it finally broke free. As she unbuttoned his pants she tugged on them till they finally dropped to his ankles, freeing his throbbing member. Hermione smiled against his lips, as she took one of her hands slipping in into his boxers and grasping him.

"Oh fuck…."Ron breathed as Hermione worked him, he could barely focus Hermione had always knew how he liked it, and he had been with a lot of girls to say that she was the only one who knew.

"You like that…." Hermione whispered into his ear as she dragged her teeth down his ear lobe and began to kiss his neck. Ron simply responded with a deep moan, as he began to pull at her pajama bottoms. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up so her could successfully pull her pants off. Ron began to rub her inner thighs as she continued to kiss his neck, he then rubbed his thumb over the front of her panties hitting the sensitive spot, Hermione instantly responded with a moan Ron smirked.

"You sound like you really want it" Ron teased, Hermione nodded as he dipped his fingers into her moist folds having her moan yet again in response.

"Do you want it baby" Ron asked roughly,

"So bad" Hermione responded breathlessly as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her,

"From me right, not your stupid Benny Boy, yeah" Ron said firmly, Hermione nodded but it wasn't good enough for Ron.

"I want you to say it" Ron growled into her ear, as he began to rub circles on her clit, Hermione had forgotten the kind of power Ron had over when they were like this.

"Yes, I want you. Just you" Hermione pleaded,

"Please Ron…please" Hermione begged as she gripped his shoulders.

"Please what..."Ron asked,

"Fuck me!" Hermione demanded, Ron obeyed her knowing that when Hermione actually cursed she meant business. Not being able to wait any longer he thrust himself into her. Her tight walls felt amazing around Ron's aching member,

"Fuck your so tight" Ron muttered, as he began to slowly pump into her, while rubbing her clit teasing her ever bit of the way. Hermione captured his lips once more biting down on his lower lips as he shoved his tongue into her mouth with hunger.

"Ron…harder…" Hermione begged through breaths, he once again obeyed slamming into her as she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go in deeper. He watched her as pure pleasure took over her face and he boobs bounced every time he pounded into her. Her moans became louder, he knew he only had to hold on a little longer and she would be cum right there with him. He pounded in faster and harder until he felt her walls clench around him sending him over the edge as he came in her with a deep moan,

"Oh fuck Hermione!" He cried, she moaned even louder,

"Oh my god! Oh…Ron!" Hermione breathed through her moans. Ron's whole body relaxed as he suddenly felt winded and weak in the knees this was the kind of sex he missed, this was the kind of sex he looked for every time he would bring home some sleazy girl from the bar, but what he had learned was that it was only sex with Hermione that did this to him. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her into his chest, she breathed deep trying to catch her breath. Ron kissed her neck lightly making her giggle.

"That tickles" Hermione said softly pulling her face from his chest and looking at him. She smiled at his messy hair, running her hand through it in attempts to fix it but it was no use.

"Your beautiful" Ron whispered giving her a soft kiss on the lips, it was the most gentle thing he had done to her all night.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered back, Ron picked up his shirt and put it on her.

"God…I miss seeing you in my clothes.." Ron mused as he took in the sight of Hermione she smiled as she ran a hand through her curly hair pushing to one side.

"I should get to bed" Hermione said softly, sliding off the counter picking up her things. She headed for the stairs but Ron caught her by the waist pulling her back in.

"What…does this mean…" Ron asked hesitantly, her face fell at the question and that's when Ron knew he shouldn't have asked the question.

"I…um…don't know…" Hermione whispered pulling herself out of his reach and headed back upstairs to bed. Ron stood there, five minutes ago he was the happiest he'd been in months and now he couldn't feel worse than he did now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N well it's been awhile I know but I recently rediscovered this, I'm planning on finally finishing this story so if anyone still reads it enjoy! (:

The sun filled the room waking Hermione from her sleep, the first thing she felt was a sharp pain throbbing in her head. She opened her eyes slowly looking at the room slightly confused as to where she was, then she had remembered her and Ben fought and came to the Burrow to be with Ginny.

"Shit I drank I a lot" Hermione muttered to herself grabbing her pulsing head trying to recover the events from last night which were very fuzzy. She figured that it couldn't have been too bad it was just her and Ginny at the Burrow last night. She looked around Ron's old room; it was just as she remembers from back when they were in school except a little more cleaned out. Her eyes then fell on to the pile of her own clothes sitting next to the door.

"What the…" Hermione said perplexed rubbing her head wondering why her clothes had been there. She looked down to what she had been wearing, it was a big men's tee-shirt bringing it up to her nose taking in the scent she soon realized it wasn't Ben's but Ron's. Hermione had slight panic go through her utterly confused as to how she could've gotten a hold of one of Ron's shirts, but then realizing where she was she figured she must've taken an old one from his room, like old times. She rubbed her temples again hoping to relive the pain but it wasn't helping, she drew in a deep breath preparing to get up from the bed to see where Ginny was.

She slowly dragged her tired body out of bed, as she slowly walked down to the kitchen after checking Ginny's room which had been empty. As she got to the bottom of the stairs squinting as much as possible to shield her eyes from the sunlight pouring through the windows. It seemed to be rather quite in the kitchen Ginny nowhere to be found she made her way over to the kitchen counter where there was note saying how Ginny needed to go back to Harry and she could help herself to some coffee and breakfast.

"I need coffee and I need it now" Hermione said to herself struggling to find the proper things to do so, after finally making some coffee she went into the living room to go sit on the couch. As you entered the room her heart drooped and she nearly let go of her coffee mug. Their on the couch lay Ron, passed out in his boxers all his clothes but his shirt in a hemp next him. Suddenly the events last night came flooding back to Hermione in flashes, Ron being in the kitchen his hands on her, hers on him their urgent kisses as they ripped off each other's clothes as if they were animals that couldn't control themselves. Hermione felt a knot build up in her throat she couldn't believe what she had done. She had no idea what to do or where to go all she knew is that she couldn't be here. She set her coffee on the counter ran back upstairs put on her clothes threw Ron's shirt on his bed and with a pop she was gone.

Ron abruptly woke up, his head spinning from last night. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands rubbing his head with a groan. He slowly got up from the couch the memory from last night coming back to him, as he walked toward the kitchen where he and Hermione had sex last night. He put his hand on the counter where Hermione had been sitting even though the sex had been amazing, his heart couldn't help but ache because what he thought was such a great thing really wasn't. Regretting so much asking Hermione what last night had meant. He saw the note on the counter getting his hopes up slightly wondering if it was from Hermione but instead just Ginny. He desperately needed some coffee picking up the coffee from the counter he sipped it. It was incredibly sweet, just how Hermione drinks it. He then had wondered if she had even remembered what they had done. Just thinking about it made Ron want another drink already, he thought about what she had said last night about how it had seemed to her that he left her. That what he saw between her and Ben that night wasn't what he thought.

"Fuck" Ron blurted out kicking in the bottom cabinet in anger, he went over to his clothes pulling them on to his tired body "Where the fuck is my shirt…"he muttered frustrated , then remembering he had given to Hermione last night.

"Tell me she took the shirt" he said to himself as he climbed the stairs regretting everything they had did last night, he ripped open his door halfheartedly hoping that she would be there waiting, wanting to talk but no such luck. There was his shirt laying on his unmade bed he plopped his body on to his bed putting his shirt on as it brushed over his face the faint scent of Hermione filled his nose. Even though he been furious with her he already missed her.

Hermione brought herself back to her flat, the last place she wanted to be but she had no one else to go. She looked around hoping that Ben wasn't there and luckily he hadn't been, suddenly tears began to well up in her eyes, not only had she and Ron had sex last night but she cheated on Ben. She was a cheater something she never was, never wanted to be, always worked so hard not to be her whole life. She couldn't hold back anymore and just let the tears flow from her eyes tasting the saltiness as her tears hit her lips, she slowly made her way to shower still sobbing feeling as if she was worthless. As she stood in the shower for what seemed days she heard a loud pop from the other room indicating that Ben had come home.

"Hermione?" He called out timidly, Hermione rolled her eyes even had the speech she had given him about being a push over he still hadn't changed. She patted her face to make it seem like she wasn't crying clearing her throat before answering.

"Yeah" she called back her voice rough and scratchy; Ben's footsteps neared the door knowing he was getting clothes she finished up in the shower.

"I'll be right out" she said not wanting him to walk in on her, she quickly dried off dressing herself in some comfortable clothes as she brushed her hair so took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror she knew what was about to happen wasn't going to be good. But she had no choice; if she was going to be a cheater she was at least going to be honest about it. She mustered up all her courage clenching the door knob slowly turning it before she went out to face Ben.

There he was standing looking as if nothing had happened last night, but little did he know everything was about to change from them, for him.

"Hi honey, how you are" he said with a slight smile on his lips that quickly fell when Hermione did return the smile but instead kept her face ridged.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked as his face twisted up in question. Hermione took another deep breath, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Last night…"Hermione began with a shaky voice

"I…went out with Ginny...to a um bar.." she lied the words weren't coming out as smoothly as she'd like, Ben was simply looking at her with a blank face waiting for her to finish her thought.

"And..I got pretty drunk…Like really drunk" Hermione said Ben nodded slowly still not getting what she was trying to say.

"And..well I slept with someone" Hermione finally blurted out her heart dropping as she saw the surprised expression on Ben's face. But he said nothing he stood their crossing his arms his face tightens up with anger, avoiding her gaze and simply stood their silent. This was something that Hermione was not used to; she figured he would have something mean to say after telling him she had just cheated but no.

"Are you gonna say anything…" Hermione started out timidly knowing that the yelling was going to start soon, that he was going to explode about all the times she had blamed him for things, been a total bitch, or taken things out on him that wasn't his fault. She looked at him trying to catch his eyes trying to see what he was thinking he she couldn't tell.

"Who?" Ben asked flatly finally meeting her eyes, they were filled with rage and Hermione immediately got chocked up with fear, knowing that she couldn't tell him it was Ron she lied again

"I honestly don't even know his name. Just some bloke at the bar" she shrugged, Ben eyes dropped as he turned around and began to pace. Hermione wasn't really sure what to make of his reaction she would never thought anyone would react like this to being cheated on. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks looking up from the ground at her.

"So now what?" He said raising his voice a little bit; Hermione had been taken a back from his response.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, utterly confused

"I mean, you've been rather distant lately and maybe it's because I'm busy and you're busy lately. Or maybe it's because you're just not interested anymore" Ben said bluntly, Hermione looked at him not expecting what he had just said she looked at him with wide eyes like a deer in headlights.

"What I'm trying to say is did you fuck some "random bloke" at the bar because you were drunk and mad or because you truly have no interest in our relationship anymore" Ben spat his tone becoming more aggressive now, Hermione simply looked at him starting to get angered herself as if he did nothing to drive her to this.

"Maybe I would be more interested if you didn't let me walk all over you like you're a fucking doormat for the whole world!" Hermione shouted, Ben looked at her letting up a sarcastic snort of disbelief.

"I'm sorry I'm a nice person Hermione, maybe you should try it sometime" He spat, Hermione looked at him in shock,  
"I'm sorry that I express my stress like a normal person and yell every once in a while" Hermione said through clenched teeth trying not to get more mad than she was even though she had no right to be.

"Well Hermione I have just as much stress but you don't see me going around taking it out on others" He said, she let out a laugh of disbelief was it really coming to this she thought. Hermione couldn't take it anymore,

"You know what Ben, maybe if actually decent at sex I could get my stress relief there instead of yelling at you!" she blurted out before she even knew what she had said. Ben looked at her is disbelief as his whole body went ridged and that's when Hermione knew she crossed a line even more so than when she slept with Ron.

"Well…If that's how you feel I'm gone" Ben said his voice shakily; he quickly gathered his things and left without another word. Hermione hadn't moved from the spot she had been just staring into to space, though she really hadn't expected him not to leave after she told him she cheated but she really didn't need to be that cruel. She felt like she had lost everything in her life in the past twelve hours. She slowly sunk to floor as she sobbed yet again.

Ron sat at the bar waiting for Harry, actually convincing to come out with him. He spun his drink idly as he waited checking out the girls seeing which one he'd let come home with tonight. He looked eyes with a blue eyed red headed girl that was on the taller side, her body in great shape and ass more perfect than he could imagine he raised his drink and nodded to her and she did the same in response. He knew later tonight she would be the one.

"Stalking your prey I see" Harry joked as he sat on the barstool next to him ordering himself a drink. Ron turned to see Harry giving him a pat on the back as he laughed.

"Yeah something like that" Ron responded forcing a slight smile

"Well good news, Ginny anit mad at me anymore" Harry said making conversation, Ron nodded.

"That's good" Ron said flatly not really interested.

"Yeah her and Hermione got pretty drunk last night at the Burrow" Harry explained, Ron just nodded again staring at his drink trying to block out the memory of last night.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked eyeing Ron, who quickly picked up his head forcing a smile and nodded.

"Just dandy" He said more sarcastically then he met, and Harry seemed to catch drift of this and gave him a knowing look.

"Come on, what's up some crazy bimbo trying to stalk you or something?" Harry joked trying to lighten the mood; Ron let out a small laugh and shook his head,

"No..I've just been thinking a lot lately" Ron said staring back his drink not wanting to look at Harry.

"Yea? Bout what?" Harry asked

"Well I don't know, maybe I should try to settle down with some girl" Ron said hesitantly, bringing his eyes up to look at Harry's face which was rather shocked.

"Wait.. Really? Did I you say what I think you just did?" Harry said rather surprised,

"Yeah, listen don't make a big deal out of it. I just think I need to get over Hermione once and for all" Ron said already knowing that he had said too much. Harry was now understanding more why Ron was in the mood he was, this always happened when he thought about her too much or even seen her recently. Usually it ended in endless nights of shagging hot girls senseless, but not this time. Harry was hoping maybe this would be good for Ron

"Well I think that's a good idea. Honestly mate" Harry said supportively, Ron nodded looking back over at the red headed girl across the bar.

"Maybe I'll go ask her out..and I mean like on a date not to just come home a shag" Ron said looking back at Harry to see his reaction,

"I think that's a great idea" Harry said rising his drinking to Ron's. Harry hoped that this would maybe finally help Ron, bring him back from drinking get him happy again. Though Harry was happy to see Ron wanting to make change he couldn't help but think something he doesn't know happened to bring this on. Then Harry faintly remembered Ginny saying that Ron had been sleeping at the Burrow last night.

"Hey Ron.." Harry started, "Why were you at the Burrow last night?" Ron head instantly snapped up looked Harry in the eyes as if it was the biggest secret in the world that he couldn't know about. And that's when Harry knew he was right something happened.

"Something happened..Didn't it" Harry pressed looking at Ron knowing full well now that he was hiding something. Ron shook his head trying to deny everything but he had known his face had given him away,

"Alright." Ron said, letting out a breath before he could to begin to tell Harry what happened.

"I went there because after seeing Hermione the other night, I couldn't get her out of my head so I didn't feel like fucking some random girl, or being alone at my flat so instead I went to the Burrow." Ron started to explain Harry nodded listening to every word not really sure what to expect next.

"And Hermione came down piss ass drunk trying to get something to drink and she hadn't noticed me standing in the kitchen because it was dark..and like I said she was piss ass drunk. And well she couldn't reach the cup on the top shelf so I went over to help her and there were talking and laughing like old times, and I think part of me thought it was back to normal so I kissed her, and one thing led to another and he ended up shagging on the kitchen counter." Ron finished. Harry was at a complete loss of words, and just stared blankly at Ron not knowing what to say.

"Yeah..but doesn't really matter pretty sure she doesn't remember anyways" Ron said blankly downing the rest of the drink and getting another Harry doing the same.

"Well how do you know that?" Harry asked,

"Because she was pretty drunk, and didn't say anything to me this morning made herself coffee and everything and then got all her things and left" Ron explained, the pain hitting him again "Even if she did remember it doesn't matter" Ron mumbled hoping Harry didn't hear

"Why's that?" Harry asked, Ron cursing himself for even saying anything at all.

"Because Harry I was the happiest man on earth last night to have Hermione back in my arms to just forget all the bullshit we went through just to be with her to have her. In that moment she was mine she wasn't that prat Ben's she was all mine. And after we were all done I asked what it meant it, she looked at me like she had already regretted what she had done with me, and said 'I really don't know' and their I was feeling like I was absolute shit and she walked away just ripping out my heart once again!" Ron spat raising his voice as all of his feelings from last night rushed to the surface, he downed his drink again singling the bar tender for two more. Harry could tell he was really hurting that it wasn't fair for Ron.

"I'm truly sorry Ron" Harry said sincerely attempting to give him a pat on the shoulder but Ron shrugged it off.

"Sorry doesn't mean shit! Sorry doesn't fix how I feel!" Ron yelled now simply enraged with the situation and Harry was sorry he even asked. Ron downed his last two drinking as if they had been water and got up from the bar

"Fuck this" he muttered as he headed towards the fit red headed girl chatting her up and within ten minutes leaving with her on his arm.

"So much for change" Harry said to himself as he watched Ron leave with the girl with one hand on her ass.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy! I can't really stop writing this story now that I started it up again so updates so be coming pretty closely after each other. Enjoy!

Hermione sat in her flat alone looking at the boxes that she had packed her things into, it had been two weeks since her and Ben broke up and she had decided that she didn't want to live here anymore she needed a change. Plus the flat haunted her with all the good memories she and Ben had shared. She sipped her tea as she waited for Ginny who offered to let her stay at the Burrow for a week until she finalized everything with her next place. Apparently Ron and Harry went off on a mission yesterday and wouldn't be back for two weeks, which guaranteed no chance of running into Ron. Hermione also had not asked Ginny to tell Harry about what happened with her and Ron or how she had broken up with Ben. Though she was sure Harry and Ron had already heard from Ben considering they work together, but Ginny agreed seeing as if it was really none of her business to tell. Hermione started into the fire letting her thoughts wander thinking about how she did actually miss Ben more than she thought she would, but then her thoughts ended up taking her somewhere else. To that night in the kitchen with Ron how in that moment everything felt so right, that she had found what she looking for, but she knew it wasn't right and that they shouldn't have done that. Suddenly a pop from the other room pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey there Hermione" Ginny said rather cheerfully, Hermione looked over at her giving her the best smile she could muster.

"Hey" she replied.

"How are you these days?" Ginny asked, looking over her friend who had looked as if she hasn't had a good night's sleep in days.

"I'm..alright" Hermione said, not wanting to admit that lately she has been feeling awful all the time. Ginny gave her nod pulling her into a hug

"Things are gonna get better" Ginny reassured, trying to comfort her and Hermione knew she was right it was just a matter of when. Hermione let out a deep breath pulling herself together and stop sulking.

"Alright well I guess it's off to the Burrow then?" Hermione said standing up smoothing down her clothes with a smile.

"Yes! And Good news I'll be staying there with you, because well when Harry's gone for so long I don't like being alone she I usually stay at the burrow anyway. So that means girl week all week!" Ginny exclaimed seeming rather excited and Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm she knew Ginny had something up her sleeve of what they would do for a week.

"Yeah, I think that what I need some good old girl time" Hermione admitted, Ginny nodded

"I believe it is " Ginny joked, as they gathered up her things and went off to the Burrow.

Ron piled his bags on to his desk in his office him and his team was getting ready to go on a mission that spanned about two weeks, long. Ron usually loved going on missions getting away from everything for a couple days being out in the field doing what he does best. But now things were different he had to share his work with that douchebag, Ben. The man who stole Hermione twice from him now as far as he's concerned, he knew that Hermione probably had to reelection of what happened between them that night.

"Ha, even if she did I'm sure pretty boy Ben would take her back anyway" Ron muttered to himself, what a pushover he thought.

"Everything ok Mr. Weasley?" Haile asked, Ron turned to her hoping she didn't hear what he had said.

"Um yeah fine why do you ask?" Ron said firmly

"Oh I just heard you mumbling something, just making sure you good" Haile said in cheery voice with a big smile, Ron tried to mock her cheeriness by smiling back.

"Just fine, going through a mental check list is all" Ron said, looking over Haile they had fooled around a couple times, she certainly wasn't bad looking and not bad in the sack either not to mention a charming young women. Then I thought came to Ron, just as Haile was about to walk out of the office he called out for her

"Hey Haile!" Ron said, Haile quickly turning around her smile wide as always.  
"Yes? " She replied looking at him with her piercing blue eyes,

"When I get back from this mission, would you like to..Oh I don't know go out to dinner some time?" Ron asked hesitantly not sure how she would feel of the idea. Haile's smile grew a little wider as she let out a small laugh.

"Are you asking me out Mr. Weasely?" She said in a playful manner as if she had no idea what he was doing. Ron let out a nervous laugh still unsure of what her answer would be,

"I reckon I am" Ron said firmly trying to sound confidant, this was always a lot easier when both parties are drunk, Ron thought.

"Of course I would love to!" Haile said, nodding her head relief washed over Ron's body and he regained his confidence.

"Well until then" Rod said with a nod gathering up his things and leaving his office with Haile.

"Yes till then" Haile said with a smile as she returned to her desk watching as Ron left. Ron when down the ground floor where they always met before they were to depart, he saw Harry the first one there as always waiting with all his things for the rest of the team to arrive. He looked slightly annoyed as he kept looking down at his watch his hair all frazzled. Ron couldn't help but laugh,

"Ya know mate if you weren't a half over early to every mission you wouldn't have to get all worked up waiting for everyone" Ron joked as he came over to Harry who simply rolled his eyes and dismissed his comment as if it was something he didn't do.

"You all set" Harry asked looking Ron's things over.

"Yup. Ready to go" Ron replied he always arrived a little earlier than everyone else because he knew Harry would always be there.

"Oh and you can't kill Ben either" Harry said giving Ron a hard look, who has been giving Ben a hard time the past two weeks because of what happened between him and Hermione.

"Oh man, really?" Ron joked trying to make light of a situation that he knew Harry wasn't happy with.

"I'm serious, and try to lay off him too he's been working really hard lately give him some slack" Harry added who did like Ben despite who he was. Ron nodded his face twisting up in disgust of the thought of giving Ben any positive reinforcement.

"It's called tough love" Ron said, Harry looked him rolling his eyes.

"What you do to him is not tough love, for god sakes the guy is afraid to be in a room alone with you!" Harry yelled getting annoyed, Ron let a small laugh because it was true but that's exactly how he wanted it.

"Good" Ron said firmly, Harry just shook his head not looking forward to dealing with the two of them over the course of two weeks with no time of separation.

"Just lay off him a bit okay?" Harry said, Ron simply nodded then Ben had arrived. Of course he would be the first to show up, Ron thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Hello Potter" Ben said lending out his hand for a shake.

"Hey their Walkler" Harry said giving him a firm shake, Ben looked over at Ron would was avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Ello Weasley" Ben said offering out his hand but Ron simply nodded mumbling a hello looking off into the distance as if he was been looking for something. Ben pulled his hand back once he realized that Ron wasn't going to obliged and looked back at Harry who tried desperately to defuse the tension.

"So!" Harry said loudly clapping his hands together, "You all ready for your first mission with the big boys" Ben nodded looking very eager

"Yes sir I can't wait" Ben replied, slowly the other members had shown up one by one and then eventually were off the countryside of France.

Little did Hermione know that "girls week" meant drinking wine all day every day, since Ginny had taken some time off to make it easier to plan her wedding she had convinced Hermione to take this week with her, and now she knew why. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione was on their fourth glass of wine already feeling it in her head. Though she had to say the past two days despite them being drunk most of the time they did get a lot of things in order for the wedding.  
"Okay..Okay..enough weddin' for today" Ginny said, who had slightly more to drink than Hermione and it was showing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny,

"AYE! What ya laughin at?" Ginny said getting up from the table gribbing the back of her chair to steady herself before going to fill up both their glasses yet again. This just made Hermione laugh even harder she wasn't sure if it was actually funny or if it just the wine.

"You, and your drunken ass it's barely 3!" Hermione said through giggles, and Ginny who couldn't deiced to be mad or laugh but it seemed that laugher won cause she let out a loud laugh.

"Well..maybe you should drink some more..get on my level Granger…and that's a challenge" Ginny said narrowing her as at Hermione knowing that she couldn't say no now.

"Alright fine" Hermione said slamming her fists on the table as if that made it official the challenge was expected. Ginny went into the cabinet pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey and then placing firmly on the table in front of Hermione who's eyes widen slightly, but she knew she could handle it. Ron's loved this stuff so she had drank it a lot more than she'd like to admit.

"Shots" Ginny said after placing the bottle on the table, and grabbing two shot glasses from the cabinet. "I thought this was just for me to catch up?" Hermione questioned motioning to the two shot glasses, and Ginny just laughed as if it was the stupidest question she could ask.

"We're gonna play truth…we'll both be on the same level after this" Ginny explained gulping from her wine glass. Truth was a game they used to play in Hogwarts a lot, basically it was you get asked a question and you can either answer the question truthfully or take a shot. Now seems pretty simple until you can't drink anymore or you're already drunk before the game begins. Hermione knew Ginny would answer any question too especially in her state, but Hermione would try to dodge as many truths as possible and Ginny knew this.

"Alright, you go first" Hermione said breathing deep to prepare herself pushing her wine glass aside because she knew she wouldn't need that now.

"Okay….." Ginny just stared blankly trying to think of a question, Hermione knew he had some good ones but she was going to same them for later when Hermione couldn't drink anymore.

"Got it! How big was Ben's dick?" Ginny said laughing after saying 'dick' as if she was kid that just learned, Hermione felt her face grow a little red though it wasn't too bad of question she really didn't fell like answering considering it wasn't that impression.

"Pass…shot please" Hermione said stretching out her shot glass to Ginny to pour her one, who did almost slipping it all over the table. Hermione knocked it back trying to not let hit her tongue for too long, it burned the back of her throat and her body wanted to reject it but she mad it go down. Coughing a bit after she took a sip of her wine to make the after taste subside,

"Okay, many guys have you slept with?" Hermione said eyeing Ginny she knew that Harry wasn't her only but she always wondering how many others there were. Ginny eyes got wide for a second but then she simply shrugged Ginny really wasn't one to hide anything

"Three not including Harry" Ginny replied giggling a bit, Hermione was surprised she had thought maybe only one,

"Really..well wh-" but Ginny cut her off before she could finish.  
" No no, my turn to ask questions now Granger" this game went on for about forty minutes and Hermione had finally hit her limit she had about six shots answering some questions here and there but now she was only forced to answer. Ginny who had sobered up slightly or maybe Hermione was just that drunk had only taken two shots, causally sipping on her wine.

"Looks like Granger has hit her wall" Ginny joked, Hemrione tired to fight it not wanting to admit it out loud.

"Alright well here's my next question" Ginny said eyeing Hermione very closely,

"Do you still love my brother?" Ginny asked, she knew Hermione would be pissed but it something she needed to know. Hermione raised her head looking at Ginny,

"What?" Hermione said not sure if she heard right Ginny hasn't brought Ron up to her in months.

"Do you still love Ron?" Ginny asked again but all the sudden Hermione's head began to spin the whole room felt like it was moving and suddenly she felt it in her throat she knew exactly what was about to happen, she was about to throw up.

She opened her eyes slowly she was on the couch of the burrow's living room her head was pounding her throat felt dry and scratchy she remembered playing a game of truth with Ginny and throwing up. She brought her head up Ginny was on the arm chair across from her passed out with a glass of water next to her. Hermione looked at the time it had only been seven o'clock, she had been sleeping for a couple hours now. Hermione got up knowing she needed something to eat and she felt a little drunk still which was no surprise to her. When she made her way to the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley making dinner.

"Oh hello dear! I'm so happy you're feeling better" Mrs. Weasley said, Hermione felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that Mr. Weasley had probably seen her throwing up earlier.

"Yeah…liquor got the best of me" Hermione admitted.

"It's perfectly alright dear, have a seat I'm making a small something for me and Mr. Weasely I'll give you some" Mrs. Weasley said pulling a chair out for her to sit.

"No boys tonight?" Hermione questioned,

"No not tonight, there all busy but Sunday they well all be back" Mrs. Weasley reassured, the family dinners at the Weasley house had become more sporadic now that everyone grew up but Sundays seemed to be the one constant day that would never fail. Mrs. Weasley brought Hermione a large glass of water and Hermione couldn't be any more grateful.

"So dear how's the fellow of yours, Ben I believe his name was" Mrs. Wealsey asked, Hermione simply cringed not really wanting to talk about it, but she knew that hadn't known any better.

"We um actually we broke up" Hermione said quietly,

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry! I didn't realize" Mrs. Weasley said, Hermione just shook her head.

"No need to be it's okay" Hermione explained, Mrs. Weasley put a hot plate of stew in front of her and it smelled absolutely delicious she finished it in record time excusing herself to go to bed. Considering she felt herself sobering up she knew the hangover was going to come soon, and that was something she'd like to be asleep before. She climbed the stairs to Ron's room it seemed his room was the only one she actually felt comfortable sleeping in, and considering she knew he wouldn't just show up while she was here that sleeping in bed would be harmless.

She opened the door and creaked like usual, she sat on the bed pulling her clothes from the day off and putting on some pajamas. She lay there looking around the room, so many memories here she thought to herself. It was bitter sweet thinking about them those times she was so happy, but now they're all gone. She and Ron can't even be in the same room without thick tension, glares, and argument. It seemed that towards the end of the relationship that's how it was too. Hermione thought back to when everything was blissful between them when everything was new,

_It was summer at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione had recently gotten together a couple months after the war ended. They lay in the grass on a hillside not too far from the lake Hermione sit propped up against a tree reading a book, letting her tan skin soak up the sun. Ron was walking down from the Burrow trying to find Hermione she was spending the summer here trying to find herself a job. Ron finally spotted her, she was wearing white shorts making her skin seem even tanner than it was and blue cotton tank top showing her lightly freckled shoulders. Her hair was flowing in the light breeze her curls being tossed about, Ron love when her hair was like that. _

"_Hey" Ron said, Hermione brought her head up her golden brown eyes looking into his her face broke out into a smile._

"_Hello Ronald" she said, as she patted the grass next to her as a signal to join her. Ron plopped himself down next to her giving her a kiss on the check. Hermione let out a giggle when his soft lips touched her skin,_

"_How bout a real kiss Weasley" she joked with a devilish smirk across her face. Ron loved when she gave him that look. He leaned in capturing his lips with hers, kissing her always sent shivers down his spine. She threw her book aside snaking her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She bit down on his lip, and Ron let out involuntary groan Hermione leaned into him pushing him onto his back as she climbed on top of him. Ron then moved his lips from her mouth to her neck nipping and biting her sensitive spots. It was her turn to let a slight moan. She ran her hands down his torso reaching for the top of his pants,_

"_What do you think you're doing?" he said against her skin, she pulled back a bit looking at Ron a smirk played across her lips. _

"_Sorry..got alittle carried away" Hermione admitted a slight blush coming over her face. Ron simply laughed_

"_Not like I mind, but I came out here to get you for dinner" Ron explained, Hermione nodded giving him one last kiss. Ron wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto of her wanting this moment to last forever. Hermione reluctantly pulled away giggling,_

"_We need to settle down, we have to have dinner with your family" Hermione reminded him, He nodded sitting up again. _

"_Give me a couple mintues to…calm down" Ron said gesturing to his crotch where he was clearly aroused. Hermione smiled knowing that she had been responsible for that, and nodded as she leaned into Ron's chest looking out onto the field the sun still beating down on them. Ron couldn't have been any happier than he was now; he had been with the girl he had liked all these years, finally having a normal life with her. He smiled at the thought of him and Hermione starting a life together, at this moment Hermione looked up at him_

"_What are you smiling about?" she asked._

"_Oh just thinking about the furture..our furture" Ron said, looking deep in her eyes. She was all he needed all these years and finally he had her.  
"Hermione…" he said, not really sure where he was going with this, _

"_Yeah" she said looking up at him once more, a smile plastered across her face. She loved the way the sun made his bright red hair glow, and freckles pop off his delicate pale skin. _

"_I love you" Ron said, he couldn't believe the words actually came out of his mouth but they were true. He watched Hermione for a reaction, and her smile just grew wider as if it was she had been waiting for him to say for years now._

"_Oh Ron I love you too!" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. _

Hermione let out a loud sigh, that had been the first time they said I love you. It was such a found memory, but now it was somewhat hurtful she had loved him so much back then, and now? She couldn't even muster what her feelings for him were. Hermione remembered one of the last things that had happened before throwing up. Ginny had asked her if she still loved Ron, Hermione and lay their thinking this was a question she hadn't really thought of in a while due to her relationship with Ben.  
"Do _I _love Ron?" she muttered to herself right before she fall asleep still not knowing the answer to the question.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the guys attending the mission sat around their table in their cottage tucked away in the country side of France that they were assigned to stay in for the duration of their mission.

"Cheers to wrapping this one up early" Harry said raising his glass, normally they wouldn't drink during missions but considering they had already finished this before the allotted time was up it was ok. The rest of the crew raised and clinked their glasses with Harry, proud of a job well done. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves expect for Ron. Harry looked over at him he had been keeping track of his drink intake and he had been on his fourth fire whiskey already and Harry knew that his dangerous mood swings were afoot soon. Harry got up from the table going over to Ron who was sitting in the arm chair by the fire.

"Aye" Harry said, not really sure what to say to Ron lately. Ron nodded in response still looking into the fire.

"I'm gonna contact the Ministry tomorrow and see if we can get out of here early" Harry said, in attempt to make some conversation. Ron finally pulled his eyes from the fire,

"Yeah? That's good" Ron said flatly, Harry knew that it was lost cause trying to Ron so he simply just sat there with Ron in silence. Listening as the rest of the guys as they talked and joked merrily, they seemed to have gotten a little rowdy steering the conversation from work to women. Harry let his heavy eyes close has he idly listened to the conversation amongst his team.

"Oh yeah hands down the hottest girl I've ever slept with!" Dex shouted,

"Yeah? And when was the last time you even touched a broad?" Jason joked, as all the guys roared with laughter as Dex suddenly got rather quite.

"Oy piss off Jason! We can't all have a girlfriend that has the sex drive of seventeen year old boy!" Dex retorted back.

"You say that like it's something awful, I'd say I'm fucken blessed" Jason exclaimed as many of the guys broke out in agreement.

"Aye I say who else has got a girl around here besides Potter?" Dex shouted louder than necessary quieting the guys down as they broke out in a series of mumbles.

"Well I got this one girl I see from time to time" Anderson said which made all the guys break out into laughter. Anderson was one of the younger guys, one of the more corky guys on the team who had the social skills of an awkward teenage boy.

"Ya?! We're talking bout' real people here Andy" Jason joked,

"Aye new guy! Walkler is it?" Jason said nodded in the direct of Ben who had been simply soaking up the experience rather quietly.

"Yeah?" Ben responded looking over at Jason.

"Aren't you dating that Granger girl? The one those two blokes grew up with?" Jason asked motioning over to Harry and Ron. At Hermione's name Ron's ears perked up suddenly having interest in the conversation. Ben suddenly got a slight knot in his stomach thinking about how badly things had ended with him and Hermione but he had tried to push it off so he could focus on his work.

"Well yeah..I mean we did" Ben mumbled, Ron only heard the first part because of his muffled words.  
"What ya mean you did?" Dex asked, loud in clear that Ron heard and suddenly his stomach did a flip flop_._

"I mean we broke up" Ben said the guys broke out in bunch of "ohs" and "I'm sorry" suddenly Ron was very interested in the conversation he wondered if Hermione told him what happened between them. Ron got up from the chair, moved over to the guys.

"Aye! What we talkin' bout" Ron said loudly commanding the attention of the guys.

"Girls, you know..your specialty" Anderson joked, Ron nodded slightly wanted to get back on the topic of Ben and Hermione's break up.

"Yeah that I am" Ron said looking at Ben hoping he would speak up, but no luck.

"Ya gotta help Walkler out Weasley!" Dex exclaimed patting Ben firmly on the back.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Ron questioned as if he hadn't heard anything of the prior conversation.

"Benny Boy over here broke up with his girlfriend, he needs a good shag I reckon" Jason explained, Ron nodded pretending to sympathize. It was no secret to the whole team why Ron had been giving Ben a hard time they all knew about him and Hermione's history but it seemed to be something that went unsaid to Ben.

"Ya don't say? You were dating Hermione Granger right?" Ron said pretending to be clueless, the guys broke out into some smiles they all knowing to well what Ron was doing.

"We all know you know a little something about Hermione eh?" Anderson joked, elbowing Ron in the side who simply nodded still looking at Ben wanting more information.

"So what happened?" Ron questioned, Ben swallowed hard Ron never talked to him this much this wasn't something he wasn't used too. _Maybe he's finally starting to like me_, Ben thought wishfully.

"Well, we got into a big fight claimed I was too nice then went off with her friend at the bar and fucked some bloke" Ben explained reluctantly. Ron tried to hide his smile _too nice Hermione always liked a little fight, _Ron thought to himself. As the rest of the guys responded with pity,

"Damn broads! That's why I anit got me a girl" Anderson replied.

"Let me tell you Anderson, there's a lot of reasons you don't have a girl but that anit one of them" Dex retorted. Once Ron got his information he retreated back to his arm chair, Harry still sitting in the opposite one asleep drink still in hand. Ron sat in chair wondering if Hermione breaking up with Ben would change anything between them. If maybe they had another shot, _but it's been three weeks and she hasn't said anything to you, _Ron reminded himself. _Maybe it was nothing_, Ron thought. That maybe what had happened between them was a one-time thing, the last time they would share something like that. Ron now just became angrier as he continued to think about the situation. The guys carried on for a while making Ron eventually move from his chair to his room, overall feeling angry and regretful he should've never touched Hermione that night.

It was Saturday morning and Hermione's week with Ginny was coming to close, ever since the other night Hermione had sworn off drinking for a while. Today she and Ginny were going to Diagon Alley to shop for some wedding invitations and too also bring some of Hermione's things to her new flat which wasn't far from there. After a couple of hours of looking there different kinds of paper that all seemed to blur together Ginny finally threw in the towel.

"I can't! I can't look another piece of paper right now!" Ginny exclaimed, getting up from the table.

"It's about time" Hermione said relived, she had told the women helping them that they would come back in a week or so to finalize their invitation's.

"So glad to be out of there" Ginny said as they walked the streets of Diagon Alley, the brisk air felt nice against their faces. It had be late March, the air still crisp but starting to warm for the warmer months. Ginny had been planning for an August wedding which most people wouldn't dare plan a wedding in that short of a time but considering Ginny was getting married and having the reception of the Burrow that cut out a lot of prepping work.

"So where's this new flat of yours?" Ginny asked,

"Not too far, right on the outskirts of Diagon Alley" Hermione explained, her new flat was in more of country side while her old place was in more of a city setting. Hermione personally liked the country having peace and quiet.

"Nice, a women I work with lives out there says it's lovely" Ginny said, Hermione nodded it really was a nice place, and bigger than the last for about the same money. They had finally arrived to her new flat it was been an older house that looked as though it had seen better years. Hermione had to admit it was a bit of fixer upper which for Witches and Wizards was no problem there were countless spells for that, but Hermione planned on doing in the muggle way with her own two hands she figured it was a good distraction she needed. They opened the doors; the whole place had been ranch style a huge open floor plan with two bed rooms and loft. They kitchen was huge reminded something that Mrs. Weasley would love to cook in for all her boys. All the rooms flowed into one which Hermione liked, she watched as Ginny looked around the place waiting for her opinion.

"It's nice, bit of a fixer upper but after that it'll be absolutely gorgeous" Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah, I figure fixing this place up making it my own is just what I need right now" Hermione explained setting down some of her things next to door.

"I think so too" Ginny agreed,

"Technically I can't move in till Monday but they said I could start moving my stuff in if I'd like" Hermione explained who really couldn't wait to move in to her new flat.

"Well no worries you can stay at the Burrow as long as you need. Also mum's making a big dinner tonight some of my brothers are coming over so we better get going" Ginny explained Hermione nodded growing fond of Mrs. Wealsey cooking she was going to miss it.

The dinner had been absolutely delicious; all of the Weasley boys showed up expect Charlie and Ron. They had just finished up, all now talking in the living room drinking some coffee and tea. Hermione really enjoyed being the Weasley's but she knew after the wedding was over her time with them would be over. Truth be told until Ginny had told her about the wedding she hadn't been her in almost a year, remembered back when she would dream about coming her every Sunday bringing her kids along having them play out in the Burrow like all the other Weasley's but now she knew that was not how her life was headed. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door,

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mr. Weasley said getting up from his chair going over to the door. Not being able to see the door from where she was Hermione wondered in fact who it was _Maybe Charlie decided to come anyway_, Hermione thought.

"Ello Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, _Harry? But I thought..that means.. _

"Ah and my son!" Mr. Wesaley said confirming her thoughts; Ginny head snapped looking at Hermione with sympathy. Harry and Ron rounded the corner Ginny getting up greeting Harry with a big kiss, Ron simply said hello to anyone luckily not spotting Hermione yet.

"Mum can I get drink" Ron asked, Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disapproval but obliged anyway by getting him a glass of wine. Hermione wished she could just skin into the wall and disappear, Harry then spotted her.

"Aye Hermione I didn't see ya there!" He said giving her a hug,

"Hi Harry how'd the mission go?" Hermione asked politely, at this point she was looking past Harry at Ron who had finally seen her. She couldn't make out what he was feeling, but it wasn't anything good. Harry began to talk about the mission, as Hermione listened idly thinking of ways to excuse herself. It had been too early for bed, and she didn't even have anywhere to go but then it came to her.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself, I don't really fell well I'm going to go lie down" Hermione explained, right away Mrs. Weasley was trying to help her but Hermione just dismissed her telling her she'd be okay. Ginny gave her a look, knowing full well that Hermione was just escaping from Ron but she couldn't really blame her.

Ron watched her as she climbed the stairs, taking another swig of wine not really what he was used to drinking but it was better than nothing.

"I'll be right back" Ron said, not one in particular but Ginny seemed to have hear.

"Where are you going" she questioned giving a stern look not wanting him to go bother Hermione. Suddenly the whole room was at attention to Ron and Ginny's conversation.

"Well..erm.." words seemed to escape Ron, and Ginny kept looking at him hard.

"Just gotta grab something from my room, that I forgot here" Ron mumbled which was probably the lamest excuse ever everyone seemed to buy it expect for Ginny you quickly got up from her seat and followed Ron to stairs not waiting to make a scene in front of her family.

"Ron! What do you think you're doing?" Ginny hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face her.

"Listen Gin it's none of your business" Ron said, not wanting to deal with his sister right now.

"Actually is it!" Ginny said firmly this making Ron begin to get angry.  
"Really!? Last time I checked I was the one who fucked Hermione on the kitchen counter" He said in low tone trying to hold back from yelling.

"Yeah. But that's over now. "Ginny said firmly not really sure how either of them felt about the situation but simply speaking for Hermione in the way she thought was right. Ron simply closed his eyes taking in a deep breath wondering how true Ginny statement had been.

"Okay" he said dryly, not really knowing what else to say but still proceeded up the stairs. Ginny just shook her head as she watched him go she knew that she had done the best she could.

Hermione lay on the bed her eyes closed though she hadn't been tired she was just wishing she was somewhere else. A knock at the door made her eyes flutter open,

"Come in" she said, figuring it was probably Ginny but instead to her surprise a different red head walked in. Hermione immediately sat up on the bed,

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said flatly, not knowing how to react.

"I need to talk to you" Ron said firmly, Hermione knew this was no peaceful visit.

"You do?" Hermione said getting off the bed crossing her arms holding her ground. This time was different than last; there was no lustful emotion between them no void they felt the needed to fill. But instead thick tension filled with regret. Ron began to close the space between them but Hermione stopped him when he had been a foot away.

"You can stop there, you said you needed to talk...so _just_ talk" Hermione said coldly as the words stung Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up?" Ron said through clenched teeth trying to contain his anger, Hermione was baffled not expecting that.

"What?" she said looking at Ron matching his anger.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you broke up with him" Ron stated again, his voice getting louder now. Hermione let out a snort in disbelief

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I needed to update you on everything that happens in life!" Hermione said raising her voice as her anger built at the thought that Ron still thought he was so entitled that he needed to know about all her failures to make him feel better.

"Well it would've been nice! Especially after what happened!" Ron yelled, running his hands through his red locks getting more frustrated and began to pace the room. Hermione started at him blankly,

"You remember?" Hermione asked quietly, she had been almost positive that he would've forgotten because of how drunk he was she barley remembered herself. Ron spun around at her response

"Oh course I remember!" Ron shouted Hermione stood there blankly not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Yeah just stand there, that's great" Ron said sarcastically, this broke Hermione from trace looking back up at Ron.

"Yeah and sarcasm is really helpful" Hermione spat at him, Ron simply dismissed her comment getting back to is original purpose of being here.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Ron pressed again, Hermione rolled her eyes at his repetitiveness.

"What difference does it make?" Hermione snapped.

"Because I know for a fact if you still wanted to be with Benny Boy he would take you back! He's a fucking doormat!" Ron said, Hermione slightly glad she wasn't the only one that thought that be still didn't see where Ron was going with this.

"What are you getting at Ronald?" Hermione said cutting to chase to really wanting to play this guessing game anymore. Ron looked at her his eyes a bit softer now,

"What I'm saying is you didn't want to be with him anymore regardless of what happened" Ron said his voice more calm now, because all he wanted was for Hermione to admit he was the one. But Hermione simply shrugged,

"Well I didn't" She said flatly, looking at Ron in confusion

"What about me?" Ron said gently moving slight closer, and then Hermione realized what was happening he was trying to get her back. After everything he put her through he thinks that that's what she wanted to go back to that. Hermione simply shook her head

"No" Hermione said quietly Ron still not fully understanding,

"But you broke up with him" Ron said in utter confusion.

"Yes, but did it eve occur to you that this isn't about you?" Hermione said trying to keep her voice strong. Ron took a step back his whole body went ridged he had realized coming up here was a mistake, three weeks ago was a mistake, Hermione was a mistake.

"Well I just thought.." Ron said still trying to find his words, Hermione felt a slight tear well up in her eyes but she refused to let Ron see her cry again. Even though this was one of the hardest things she did she knew it had to be done.

"And it was just a thought" Hermione corrected.

"You're being selfish Ron, to think that I would object myself to the tonic relationship that we ended up with again you've got to be mental" Hermione said trying to keep an even tone. Ron had officially snapped into anger,

"Oh don't play the victim Hermione! You just as bad to me! Fuck!" Ron yelled slamming his first into a nearby wall.

"I may have been bad, but you were worse" Hermione explained simply taking all her might not to just break down and cry. Ron just shook his head his thoughts turned upside down at what Hermione was saying.

"It could've been different" He said at one last effort to get her back, even at this point he didn't know why he was still trying. Hermione shook her head not responding right about for her voice was caught in her throat she really did want to believe.

"Don't give me that bullshit Ron! You're worse now than you were when we broke up" Hermione spat.

"Is there any time you're ever sober?" Hermione yelled, Ron punched the wall one last time on his way out and right before he left he turned around to look at Hermione his face red and twisted with anger.

"You made me this way" Ron growled before he left with a slam of the door.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter maybe even next two will be flashbacks on the end of Ron and Hermione's relationship. I will be updating soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hermione got back from work, the past few weeks she had been working a little later and she felt bad. Tonight she had come home before nine which was early for her planning on making it up to Ron for putting through this the past two weeks. She had made it home but the flat seemed rather empty, _

"_Ron?" Hermione called out turning on a light but there had been no answer. She made her way to the kitchen table setting her things on the table, where she had found a note from Ron that read 'went to the pub'. Hermione was slightly disappointed but she dismissed it figuring he went out with some of the guys from working thinking she wouldn't be home for a while._

_Hermione waited up for Ron for hours as it neared twelve thirty she knew it was time for her to go bed. About an hour later Hermione was awoken by a commotion in the kitchen, she got up quickly grabbing her wand just in case but when she got to kitchen she had found it was just Ron._

"_Ron?" Hermione asked, and Ron turned around nearly losing his balance. She hadn't seen Ron this drunk in a while,_

"_Oh hello" Ron slurred leaning all of his weight of his one hand that rest on the counter. _

"_What are you doing home so late?" Hermione questioned_

"_HA! Don lke ho it feels eh?" Ron slurred his words barley coming out right._

"_Ron when I come home I'm not piss drunk" Hermione explained her tempter rising, Ron let out sarcastic laugh._

"_Oh no you jus bak from fucking som uptight asshole laywer " Ron explained, and Hermione immediately got pissed._

"_What the fuck are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione snapped putting her hands on her hips outraged that Ron would suggest such a thing._

"_Yeah you heard…slut" Ron slurred as you stumbled his way over to in front of Hermione. Even though Hermione was enraged she knew there was going to be no use in fighting Ron in his state. _

"_Ron you're talking to crazy you know I would never cheat on you ever" Hermione tried to explain calmly,_

"_Bullllllshit!" Ron slurred getting right in Hermione's face as he did so._

"_Ron! Really stop acting like this! I have no idea where you are getting these ideas from!" Hermione said getting slightly upset. _

"_Comin home late from the office all the time..you clearly don love me" Ron said swaying as he stood in front of Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt from the things he was saying, she reached out to touch his chest to bring him closer to hopefully clam him down but it didn't work. _

"_Don't touch me! Slut!" Ron yelled, shoving Hermione to the side knocking almost to floor as she caught the chair next to her. Hermione simply broke down into tears now letting herself fall to the ground Ron had never touched her like that before pushing as if he wished to conflict pain on her. She sat on the dining room floor for what seemed years until she heard Ron's snores from the bedroom knowing full well he was fast asleep. She had cried herself to sleep that night for a first time in a long time._

_When Ron's alarm went off the next morning the last thing he wanted to do was go to work his head was pounding and the events from last night were blurry. The last thing he remembered was drinking at the bar and he's waking up in bed, he rolled over to see that Hermione had been up already. Stretching his tired limbs he got up to find her which wasn't too hard she had been sitting at the kitchen table. Her hair pulled back in a perfect tight bun, a button down shirt with a tight pencil skirt she had been drinking her daily cup of coffee while she read the Daily Prophet. _

"_Mornin love" Ron said walking over to her as if nothing happened last night. Hermione felt her body tense up when Ron touched her shoulders wary of what he had done last night.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he felt her body tighten under his grip, Hermione couldn't believe it he had been so hurtful to her last night and now he doesn't even remember. _

"_Nothing you scared me is all" Hermione lied, not wanting to get into what had happened last night because she needed to leave for work soon._

"_Hey I didn't do anything stupid last night did I?" Ron asked, considering he didn't remember coming home, Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she relived the moments of last night. Ron was being so nasty and aggressive in a way that seemed hurtful._

"_You don't remember?" Hermione said sternly, eyeing him Ron simply shook his head._

"_Well you were actually quite the asshole last night" Hermione stated flatly,_

"_I'm sorry babe" Ron said trying to go and comfort her but Hermione just shrugged him off. _

"_It's okay I'm late for work I'll see you later" Hermione said giving him a peck on the lips and swiftly leaving for work leaving Ron in the kitchen more baffled than ever. He had felt bad that he was an asshole to Hermione without remembering. He had planned to make it up to her, by making a dinner and having some romantic time but unfortunately it never happened. Hermione hadn't come home till ten that night, and Ron had already been passed out on the couch from drinking his sorrows away once again. _

_This had continued for a few more weeks, each of their behavior getting worse to the point where Ron was only sober for work and Hermione wouldn't come home until she knew Ron would be already out at the pub. Recently Hermione didn't even want to be around Ron they have had a couple of other fights like the one where he had almost shoved to the floor, getting physical but never coming to the point of actually hitting her…yet. And that's what Hermione was afraid of she knew that sober Ron would never lay a hand on her in any harmful way possible but this new bitter, drunk , angry Ron had been a whole different person. It had gotten to the point that even if Hermione didn't have to stay late she would anyway in order to avoid a confrontational run in with Ron. _

_Up until about a week ago no one had known about Ron and Hermione's problems but last week Hermione had went to Ginny and finally broke down. Ginny had asked Harry to talk some sense into to Ron but it didn't seem to work, if anything making things worse. Causing a fight of how Hermione was telling everyone how horrible things were blaming it on him even though it had been her fault. _

_Even on the weekends when they were both home, things were slightly better because Ron hadn't been drinking but even so there was a distance between them. They would sit in the same room, but not talk. Eat together but not even look at each other. It had gotten to the point where they had been making small talk here and there but besides that they simply avoided each other. And then it happened Ron began to drink on the weekends starting slowly in the early afternoon, meaning by midafternoon all his anger filled thoughts would come home causing a fight between them. Fighting seemed to be the only way they would talk now a days, it broke Hermione's heart because despite everything that had been happening with them she still did truly love Ron. The old happy, easy going, sober Ron, she knew that if maybe they had just tried to fix things they could get back to how things were, get Ron's drinking under control and they would be happy. But a part of her felt as if she lost that Ron, that even if she tried it wouldn't do any good. These thoughts brought her to tears and more often than not she'd cry herself to sleep, not even bothering to get up from bed when she heard Ron stumble in at night._

_Ron wanted to badly for everything to back to normal with Hermione, but he began to think it was a lost cause. The only thing that seemed to help him lately was drinking till felt nothing, till his whole body went numb and he could forget about everything. Simply take in the world in its spinning state, eventually fading to blackness and not being capable for anything he had done after that. He still loved Hermione that's why he was the way he was, but a small part of him believed that she had no longer cared. Their anniversary was tomorrow and despite the part two months for their dysfunctional fucked up relationship he was hopping tomorrow he would talk to her, and try to make everything right again. _

_Ron tried to be patient waiting for her as she had said two hours ago she would be home soon, but he was far from patient now. He had already finished the bottle of wine they were supposed to split for their anniversary and had moved on to the fire whiskey. The later Hermione would come home the more Ron would drink this past two months there hasn't been one night Hermione had made it home before 10. This had been making Ron more and more suspicious, he himself had a heavy work load but even when he stayed late he would at least make it home by 8 at the latest. _

_Ron looked around the flat that they shared the whole place slightly spinning; anger pulsing through his veins it had been almost 9:30 and Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron got up from the table walking over to their book shelf that had random pictures of them together sitting on it. Ron picked up one that had been taken about six months ago, they were both so happy smiles plastered across both their faces. They had been fishing on the lake by the Burrow Hermione was holding up her fish she caught as Ron stood next to her trying to get the fish off the hook laughing as it wriggled around. _

"_What the fuck happened to that?" Ron slurred to himself, drinking was the only way he could cope with the absence of Hermione. On any other night he wouldn't even bother staying around waiting for her but instead just going out to no name pubs where he knew he wouldn't run into anyone he knew and drink himself senseless. From the outside him and Hermione where leading a perfect relationship on the track for marriage but lately they were lucky if they even smiled at each other. _

_Ron held the picture tighter, until finally the glass shattered in his hand,_

"_Fuck!" Ron yelled dropping the picture to go wipe off his hands. At that moment Hermione finally arrived home, Ron didn't even bother to turn around._

"_Sorry there was a late meeting and then I had to get paper work done for a case going to court tomorrow or I would have been screwed" Hermione explained coming into the kitchen. Seeing the bottle of wine empty on the country with a opened bottle of fire whiskey. _

"_Yeah yeah, it's always something" Ron said drying his hands and pouring himself another drink. Hermione looked at him annoyed, _

"_Well I'm surprised you're even home" Hermione hissed back, _

"_I mean I thought on today of all days you would make it home" Ron spat after knocking back half of his newly poured drink. Hermione hated Ron when he was this drunk he had been a different person, more aggressive more hurtful, and wouldn't listen to what anyone had to say. _

"_What makes today different?" Hermione said, but as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she fucked up. Ron's face instantly grew with anger, turning even more beat red_

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ron bellowed the look in his eye was pure rage,_

"_I'm sorry! It just slipped my mind I was so busy at the office and-_

"_Yeah? Busy doing what fucking some bloke?" Ron accused cutting Hermione off. _

"_NO! Don't be absurd Ron you know I would never ever cheat on you when are you going to get that through your thick skull of yours?" Hermione yelled Ron just shook his head._

"_What the fuck else am I supposed to think? You coming home so late all the time?" Ron retorted, making Hermione get even angrier than she was. _

"_Oh don't even start with me! At least I'm at work you stay out all hours of the night even after I get home getting shitfaced at the pub!" Hermione yelled. _

"_Yeah! Because the women I love can't even come home at a decent hour! For god sakes!" Ron bellowed._

"_Because I'm working! I'm in line for a promotion and I want to stay on top of all my work!" Hermione yelled back she understood to and extent why Ron was mad but he needed to understand why she was doing this. Plus how could he expect her to be around him when he was like this all the time, he was the one pushing her away whether he knew it or not._

"_Bring your work home then! You used to do that all the time before!" Ron yelled, remembering how when Hermione first started working she would always have a mountain of paper work to bring home. But at least she was here with him, _

"_I know but lately I've been working on group cases and plus I focus better at the office anyway" Hermione explained to Ron who simply just shook his head. _

"_You know what Hermione if you can't make time for me anymore than it's over!" Ron bellowed, Hermione just looked at him the words stung as she let them sink in. She knew they were having a rough two months but she never thought it would actually come to this. She thought eventually they would find their way to the loving happy couple they had been. But she was afraid she was wrong tears welled up in her eyes not being able to hold them back anymore she let my pour down her face._

"_Fuck you! Ron Weasley!" Hermione yelled before picking up her coat again. _

"_Where are you going?" Ron asked as if what he just said wasn't a big deal at all, Hermione turned to him face beat red tears streaming down her face._

"_I'm getting away from you!" Hermione hissed, and with that she was gone. _

_Ron stood in the kitchen cursing himself for even saying what he did, the last thing he wanted to do was lose Hermione. The reason he drank so much was because she hadn't been there whether he'd ever admit it or not Hermione was his world and when she hadn't been around a lot it began to destroy him inside is head filling with all these thoughts of what she could be doing. He felt as though he was wearing the horcrux, he just had so many emotions and didn't know how to deal with him._

"_Fuck!" Ron yelled as he threw his drink to the floor smashing the glass into a million pieces. He knew he needed to go after Hermione but he needed to sober up first. After cleaning up the glass he had just smashed he got a new one filling it up with water, took a seat at the kitchen table picking at the loaf of bread in front of him and waited until he sobered up a bit. _

_About an hour and a half passed and Ron was feeling a little more sober, he had drank about a gallon of water and ate a whole loaf of bread. Knowing he wasn't fully sober but he did feel about better and his head had been a lot clearer now. At first he wasn't sure where to look for Hermione first but then he figured she'd probably be at her office. Ron took himself to the Ministry of Magic, going to Hermione's floor, and navigating his way to her office. He heard some soft voices, so Ron slowed his pace peaking his head out around the corner seeing Hermione in her office which some man. They were laughing, Ron instantly became enraged,_

"_That's it I'm fucking done" Ron muttered to himself, assuming that the man in Hermione's office had been the reason she had been staying late. Ron couldn't have been angrier than he had been now when back to their flat, taking all his things.  
"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Ron cursed to himself as he packing all this things. He deiced that he was going to stay with George not wanting to have to deal with Ginny and Harry would have to say right now. After he had everything together he left, never planning to return. _

"_Now you better go back to your man" Ben said, knowing Hermione from around the office he had found her crying and he felt terrible. He never thought I women should be sad no matter who she was. Hermione nodded, Ben had just told her to go shag Ron senseless and make everything better. She wiped her lingering tears from her face, and got up from her chair._

"_Thanks Ben, I really appreciate you being so nice" Hermione said, thankful that Ben really was a nice guy but feeling slightly embarrassed for being such a mess In front of a co-worker. Hermione made her way back to their flat, it was dark she wondered if Ron had passed out already. She went into the bedroom and flicked the light out. The whole place looked as though it has been ransacked. Draws were open some of her things on the floor and as she took a closer look she realized that all of Ron's things have been gone. Her heart dropped, and she felt the tears come on again_

"_No…" She said softly to herself as if maybe she said it out loud it wouldn't be true. She had realized that this had been it, they were over. Her and Ron were not going to get through this rough patch, the rough patch had undeniably ended them. Hermione crawled into bed lying on his pillow pulling in close to her taking in his lingering scent until it was no more and just sobbed. _

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it! I really can't stop writing this story as you can see I've been updating a lot lately. Anyway next one too come very soon!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been Ron's first day back at work after his mission, since they had finished a week early they Ministry gave them a week off as a reward. It had been a week since he talked to Hermione; he had been so stupid trying to get her back like that. Her words still hurt him as he thought back on them; never the less Ron tired his best to push it out of his mind. He was actually happy to be at work it was his only good distraction he had lately. Ron took his seat propping his head in hands, he knew by the amount he drank in the past week he should have a wicked hangover right now but he was slowly realizing that he got them less and less.

"Guess that's what I get for being an alcoholic" Ron muttered to himself, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ron said sitting up straight again, and in walked Haile looking flawless as always.

"Hey there Ronnie" Haile said in her cheery voice, smiling as always Ron couldn't help smile back her smile was infectious.

"Aye Haile, holding down the fort while I was gone?" Ron joked, a giggle escaping from Haile.

"Of course sir as always I have a pile of papers for ya" Haile said walking over to the front of his desk placing them delicately on his desk.

"Thanks Haile" Ron said with a smile, Haile seemed to be looking at him as if she waiting for something.

"So about that dinner Weasley" Haile said, and suddenly it dawned on Ron that he had asked Haile out before he had went away. He felt that some much had happened since then he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go out with her. But she was always so nice to him, he could at least take him to dinner who knows she could turn out to be just what he's looking for.

"Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me, it was a long week ya know just slipped my mind" Ron said slightly embarrassed that she had to bring it up. But it really didn't seem to faze her Haile was a very confidante girl, the kind most guys are intimidated by because she would go after exactly what she wants.

"Just making sure you weren't chickening out on me is all" Haile joked.

"Course not, how bout tomorrow night after work" Ron offered, Hailed nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great!" Haile replied, going for the door before Ron stopped her.

"Oh and Haile bring like a nice dress in change into, were gonna go somewhere fancy" Ron explained Haile's eyes seemed to light up a bit as she nodded leaving the office. Ron's day seemed to be going rather fast before he knew it Harry was knocking at his door for lunch break. Ron had told Harry what had happened with Hermione and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew Ron was going through a hard time,

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Harry asked after knocking at Ron's door.

"Yeah, I'm straved" Ron said getting up from his work stretching before walking over to the door. They went to same café almost every day it was right by the Ministry.

"So I asked out Haile" Ron said, Harry looked up from his food his face full of surprise.

"Really? I thought you had a rule that you "don't shag the same slut twice" and your words not mine mind you" Harry said trying not to sound offensive to the people around them.

"Well ya I do, but I mean I asked like out on a date" Ron explained Harry's face still filled with surprise.

"That's good, is it a one-time thing or…?" Harry was still unsure what Ron's intentions were with Haile he was hoping for the best but knowing Ron's track record it was unlikely.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure I don't really know Haile beyond office chit-chat and what she looks like naked" Ron said Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's honesty.

"Well that's true, so you're saying you want to actually get to know her?" Harry asked just trying to clarify what he was hearing was right.

"I mean yeah. I haven't really gotten to know a girl since well…"Ron trailed off not finishing his sentence but Harry didn't need him too he knew he had been referring to Hermione.

"I think this is great Ron!" Harry encouraged knowing Ron was starting to think about Hermione which was something that wasn't good for him. Ron didn't seem to hear Harry because he motioned over to the waiter asking for a drink.

"Uh Ron I usually don't get into about this but it is one in the afternoon and you need to go back to work, as your boss I'm gonna have to say you shouldn't do that" Harry said really not wanting to tell Ron what to do but as far as he knew Ron never showed up to work drunk and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Ah yeah right sorry" Ron said slightly embarrassed that Harry needed to correct him, he told the waiter to just bring him a water instead.

"So Haile" Harry said trying to get Ron talking again,

"Yeah Haile…l mean we'll see what happens" Ron said.

"Mum I know you can't paint over wallpaper, I was just checking on how to remove it" Hermione said talking to her mum on her mobile, which she had to strictly to talk to her parents when she needed. Hermione was beginning to rip apart her house and make her own; she already had regretted calling her mum for advice because she had been nagging already about how she was going to need help and couldn't do it alone.

"Listen mum I really need to go, tell dad I love him, bye!" Hermione said hanging up before her mum could get another word in. The wallpaper had been so old it was practically peeling at the sides anyway, so Hermione grabbed one of the corners pulling and ripping piece by piece.

"This is rather therapeutic" Hermione said to herself feeling some stress melt away with each rip of the paper. After Hermione got two of the walls down she deiced to stop, not only did she do the wallpaper but she also scrubbed the whole house from top to bottom, the muggle way. She had been exhausted, she sat on her arm chair one of the few pieces of furniture she had in the place. Lately it didn't matter what Hermione did to distract herself, Ron had always seemed to creep back into her head.

Hermione wondered if Ron had been serious about things being different, if they could actually be something again with all the baggage they had from before. She sighed knowing she would never really know the answer she looked down at the papers sitting on the side table next to her for once they actually weren't work paper but instead papers for Ginny's bridal shower. The shower was going to be in a couple weeks, Hermione was thrilled for Ginny and Harry but part of her didn't even want to go to the wedding.

"Should probably find a date" Hermione said, just the thought made her sick she knew it wouldn't be easy. And there was no doubt in her mind that Ron would have big boobed bimbo on his arm for the occasion. She rolled her eyes at the thought; it was no secret to anyone the way Ron was with women lately Hermione just found it down right pathetic. _Maybe Ron really did truly change; _Hermione thought that maybe the Ron she knew and loved just wasn't there anymore. Hermione let out a big sigh, whether that be true or not she would never really know.

Ron sat across from Haile, he felt rather odd he hadn't been on a date since Hermione and this definitely wasn't something he was used to a luckily she was carrying on most of the conversation.

"Listen Ron" Haile said, Ron hadn't realized he had been blatantly staring off into space and he felt bad after realizing Haile had caught him doing so.

"Oh sorry Haile it's not like I wasn't listening I-

"I know, it's just I understand this isn't something you're used to. Or maybe you don't even want to be here. I'm not saying it's me at all, it's definitely you but I understand if you just want to call it night" Haile explained sweetly it completely baffled Ron that she would say exactly what she was thinking just like that.

"Wow, well…no you know what no were going to finish this date" Ron said not giving into his first instincts. Haile smiled wide over at him,

"Good. So I've been blabbing for most of the time why don't you tell me a little something" Haile offered taking a sip of her wine. Ron nodded knocking back his third fire whiskey, before continuing,

"Well I'll tell ya one thing I never in a million years thought I would be an Auror" Ron admitted, and it was true

"Truth be told I always wanted to be quidditch player, like professionally" Ron added.

"Well that's funny I never wanted to be a secretary " Haile joked

"Then what?" Ron asked never really wondering what Haile's story was until till now.

"Well it's funny actually after what you just said" Haile admitted and Ron looked at her in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well right after I finished at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I got drafted by the Holyhead Harpies" Haile explained rather modestly, Ron's eyes grew with shock he couldn't believe she had been drafted for the pros.

"Really? Well what the bloody hell are you doing working for me?" Ron joked, in half seriousness.

"Hold on Weasley I wasn't finished, but anyway that's what brought me out here in Brittan. I was training, loved it so much but there was an usual amount of girls that they had for my position, so as it turned out I got cut and now I work for you" Haile explained, she didn't seem to affected by something that Ron knew would crush him.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ron said,

"Don't worry about it, I sometimes think about going back they contact to me about every year and ask me to try out" Haile explained.

"Well I think you should! Hell if I got a chance to play quidditch I would" Ron said dreaming of what it would be like. Now that he looked at Haile he could very well see her being a quidditch player, her confidant straight forward attitude.

"Yeah, that's what they all say I'm just not too sure it's for me" Haile explained,

"Do you still play?" Ron asked, curious to if she still kept up the sport. Haile nodded,

"Sure do every weekend" she said rather proudly, Ron couldn't help but be more attracted to her now.

"Well that explains why you're in such great shape" Ron said

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Haile smiled, Ron was looked over her taking her in the first time all evening before he had been so nervous and uncomfortable but Haile had a way to put things at ease. She had been wearing a tight coral dress, with a low cut her cleavage popping out ever so slightly though she was smaller chested the rest of her body made up for it. She was probably about 5'8, her legs long and toned along with her arms; she was never like the other girls who were just stick thin and boring but instead athletically built which now all made sense to Ron. Not to mention she had an ass that any guy would go crazy, suddenly Haile's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"So I've gotta know is this just a nicer way of you trying to sleep with me again, opposed to just throwing my onto your desk after hours…which I can lie was pretty hot" Haile said shocking Ron yet again with her bluntness, he simply stared at her Haile must've know that he didn't have answer for her so she kept talking.

"Or do you just need someone to be there for ya?" Haile asked looking Ron right in the eyes, and it seemed that maybe that was it. That maybe he did in fact need some, who wouldn't judge at all to get him back on his feet.

"I think, I just need someone" Ron admitted quietly, Haile nodded with a smile reaching her hand out putting it over his.

"Well I'm here for ya" She said, after they finished dinner they went back to Ron's flat. But it was different than most times he brought a girl back; there was no touching no lusting just talking.

"So tell me, who was it that messed you up so bad?" Haile said slightly drunk off the wine from the dinner.

"What do you mean?" Ron said playing dumb, but he wasn't fooling Haile.

"I mean, when I started working for you about what…two years ago almost…you were the happy, loud, sarcastic mother fucker around. But now you're different" Haile explained, Ron hadn't realize his behavior had been that evident to the people around him but she had been right. When Haile first started he and Hermione were still together, happily together.

"That obvious huh?" Ron said Hailed nodded.

"And truthfully you're only getting worse" Haile said honestly, which Ron thought he liked but now was starting to get annoying.

"Ay! What do you know?" Ron said a little hurt, Haile gave a little shrug.

"Well yea see I didn't go to school to be a quidditch player, I wanted to study how mental illness worked, ya know what made crazy people snap. I was all lined up to do a training program at the prison of Azkaban, but then I got drafted turning their offer down" Haile explained.

"Wow you're just the whole package huh?" Ron said, Haile surprising him once again.

"Well if you ask some people I guess, Ask my mother though and I'm just a big waste of talent that followed the wrong dreams" Haile said, her tone less chipper than usual Ron figured that was a tough spot for her.

"I'm guessing you don't see her much?" Ron asked

"Not since I came out here I haven't been back to France since" Haile explained flatly.

"Ya know I would never have known you were from France you don't have an accent or nothing" Ron said realizing now that she had spoken just like him. Haile seemed to think this was funny as she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, well I faked it a lot when I first got here especially during training and drafting I was pretty much the only French girl their" Haile explained

"Gottcha, so you still fakin it?" Ron joked,

"Not exactly it comes pretty natural now some of my words though can be a little off" Haile said, Ron nodded. Haile had really been the perfect girl, any guy would be lucky to have her. Sitting here at the table with her sure he was attracted to her what guy wouldn't be but he couldn't see himself wanting anything more with her than a friendship.

"So, about this girl" Hail said getting back to the original point of conversation.

"Ah yeah, well you know Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, even though he knew she did Haile nodded in response.

"Yeah well she was the love of my life, literally even before I knew it she was" Ron explained.

"So what happened?" Haile pressed.

"Well we were great, marvelous actually but towards the end she kept working real late and me being the ass I am kept amusing she was cheating or didn't love me because she was never home. And these thoughts absolutely killed me so I drank to cope with it. Making things worse, us fighting all the time with my drunk rage and one night it just was over" Ron explained.

"Do you still love her?" Haile asked asking all the questions Ron didn't want to answer.

"I…don't know" Ron admitted honestly after the talk they had last week it was pretty obvious that nothing was going to happened between them ever again.

"I don't too" Ron added, knowing that it was just hurting him more.

"Listen I'm here for you I don't Hermione, I wasn't there like you're other friends I'll help you through this. I mean if you want…" Haile said not wanting to get ahead of herself. Ron thought for a minute, but maybe he did need Haile to finally pull him out of his funk and get on with his life.

"I would like that…A lot" Ron said and with that think clinked their glasses as if it were to seal the deal, Ron could only hope this would work.

Hermione sat at the Burrow's kitchen table with Mrs. Weasley and two of Ginny's good friends from work. They were putting together last minute things for her shower which they had decided was going to be a surprise which Hermione was regretting more and more by the minute.

"Okay so Amy, you have all the favors ready right?" Hermione asked,

"Yup, all set" Amy replied, Hermione nodded looking over her check list the shower was tomorrow and Hermione felt as if nothing was done.

"Okay…Food?" Hermione asked looking up at the ladies.

"Got it covered dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, Hermione checking off another thing on the list perfect.

"Now I still need to talk to Harry tonight…of and Dee do you have the names of everyone coming?" Hermione asked, Dee nodded handing her over a list.

"Great perfect I think we got everything we need together then" Hermione said gathering the papers of planning when suddenly,

"Mum! I need your help" Ginny yelled from the next room, as the girls broke out in panic.

"Ginny? What? girls go! Go!" Hermione whispered in hasted, casting a spell on her papers making them disappear, Ginny waltzed into the room just in time.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked confused.

"Hello!" Hermione said,

"Were going over menu for the wedding darling, now what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Weasley said saving Hermione from herself.

"Oh well it's the bridesmaids dresses I was just talking to this women who said I need to order by this week or they won't be ready for the wedding" Ginny said, Hermione knew full well Ginny was on the brink of a panic attack but she was trying her best to keep it together.

"Listen Gin it's gonna be fine, you already know what you want you basically just need me Amy and Dee to go to the store and try them on" Hermione explain calmly as she could see relief wash over Ginny.

"Yeah you're right, I just feel like there's no time left for anything" Ginny said collapsing in the chair infront in her. Hermione knew she had been running around all day doing wedding stuff.

"Oh Hermione, I need to talk to you about something" Ginny said, Hermione looked at her slightly confused.

"Oh? About what?" Hermione asked,

"Okay well don't get mad, or shut it down right away just like give it chance" Ginny explained, Hermione quickly became suspicious.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione said almost scared of what was about to come out of Ginny's mouth.

"Well, I know what would probably want a date for the wedding. And who knows maybe you already have someone in mind, but there's this guy at work and he's really nice handsome too I think you'd like him" Ginny explained tentatively hoping Hermione wouldn't get mad. Hermione had mixed emotions, she knew Ginny was only thinking of the best but was it so obvious she sucked at her own love life she needed her friends to help. But Hermione knew that she wouldn't find anyone so she swallowed her pride and agreed.

"Okay" Hermione said Ginny perking up in surprise.

"Wait really!?" Ginny said excitedly, Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I mean I need a date, and being so busy I won't have time to find some" Hermione explained.

"Oh that's great! I think you two should do dinner some time before the wedding ya know so you get to know each other" Ginny said.

"Yeah that sounds fine, set something up and let me know" Hermione replied, trying not to worry too much about this. She trusted Ginny's judgment though so she wasn't too worried. After talking with Ginny for a little bit longer, she had deiced to go back to her flat.

Hermione made herself some tea looking around her flat, she had deiced to paint the kitchen walls a pale yellow so when they light hit it would brighten up. The whole place was surround with large ceiling to floor windows, which Hermione loved the kitchen had a large bay window looking over the grassy knolls in her back yard. She thought eventually she would start a garden out there; the crisp April air blew through her window making the smell of grass fill her nostrils. Hermione really did love the warmer month's spring and summer being her favorite she was glad the cold months were coming to close.

As she had been pretty much done unpacking her things there had been one box filled with pictures of her and Ben, also other miscellaneous things that he had given to her or reminded her of him. She needed to rid her place of him. This was hers and only hers, Hermione never really lived by herself for very long. After the war her and Ron moved in together almost right away, and once her and Ben had gotten serious he had moved in with her. Hermione never really had the time to really discover herself make something that was her home, and only hers. She was happy that she was finally getting to do this; it had been helping her cope with things a lot recently.

As she sorted through her pictures, throwing the ones of her and Ben away she had come across some of her Ron. No matter how much she wanted to strip him from her life she knew he couldn't, he had been a big part of her life in a romantic and non-romantic way. The one picture she was looking at was when they were in their second year they were so young, Harry standing in-between them. They were all smiling trying to take a nice picture then it moved into Ron tugged at a piece of Hermione hair getting Hermione flustered yelling at him leaving Harry to settle the quarrel between them. Hermione smiled, everything had been so innocent then sometimes she wished she go back to then where he biggest problem was Ron Weasley tugging on a piece of her hair. Hermione placed the picture on her window sill wiping off some of the dust making the picture visible again.

A/N Okay, so not much of a cliff hanger here, but I'm already half way done with the next chapter so more is too come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few weeks since Ron had taken Haile out on their 'date' they had many of these kinds of meetings. Going out to lunches and dinners periodically throughout the week, Ron even went and played quidditch with her one weekend. He and Haile have grown closer, and despite what everyone had thought it was strictly a friendship, non-romantic relationship. Haile had been really helping Ron, cope with Hermione he had even believed that maybe he was finally getting over her but he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Ron at this point, had pretty much told Haile all the good and bad details of him and Hermione's relationship. To Ron's surprise talking about it had actually helped him feel better, not to mention Haile was very honest helping Ron realize why Hermione probably did some of things she did. Having some kind of closure also helped him; he had even cut back on his drinking, but only slightly. It had been the first week in May the wedding was in three months, and Ron had been thinking about asking Haile to go with him. He didn't really want some random hot girl to go with him anymore which was his original plan, he'd rather have a friend.

"Hey Harry, wanna go grab some dinner?" Ron asked, since their work day was coming to a close and Ron felt like he hadn't talked to Harry in a while.

"Uh yeah sure give me a couple of minutes while I finish this up" Harry said, Ron nodded going back out to hallway over to Haile's desk, she was getting ready to go home.

"Hey Hail" Ron said

"Hey, what's up?" Haile said, gathering up all her things.

"Nothin' waiting for Harry, but I wanted to ask you something" Ron said.

"What's that?" Haile asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to my sister's wedding?" Ron asked Haile broke out a smile.

"Well any excuse to get a new dress!" Haile joked, "I'd love too" she added. Almost all at once the rest of the guys are their floor left, saying their goodbyes.

"See ya Monday" Ron said, as Ben walked out

"Have a nice night!" Ben called. Ron had finally come around to Ben, slowly but surely. He could finally be in the same room without shooting glares at him, granted he was still unable to give him praise for good work but causal greetings were no longer as tense.

"Comin around to Benny Boy" Haile joked, elbowing Ron in the side. Ron simply rolled his eyes

"Not exactly, just trying to keep Harry happy" Ron said.

"So when's the wedding again?"

"Oh right August 2nd" Ron said, Haile nodded making a note in her calendar.

"Alrighty sounds good. Well I'm off wine night with the girls and I'm already running late, I'll see ya Monday" Haile said, as she left swiftly walking as fast as her heels would let her. Then Harry almost on cue rounded the corner.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Ron nodded as they went to their favorite pub for some dinner.

"So I've got to ask, what is with you and Haile?" Harry said being rather busy between work and the wedding to actually sit down and talk with Ron.

"Were just friends" Ron replied with a shrug but Harry wasn't buying it, he eyed him suspiciously.

"You guys are sleeping together aren't you" Harry accused; he knew how Ron was there was no way he hadn't gotten Haile naked...again.

"Nope, were not" Ron said flatly, Harry shook his head he still didn't believe Ron.

"Hey listen not like it makes a difference to me. For what it's worth you do seem a little better now a days" Harry said, he had noticed that lately around the office Ron was beginning to find his old self slowly.

"Harry were not having sex, I haven't even touched her sexually she's just a friend okay!" Ron said getting slightly annoyed that Harry wouldn't believe him. Harry put his hands up in defeat,

"Okay I'm sorry mate, just usually that wouldn't be the case" Harry explained.

"I know but it's different, Haile is…helping me" Ron said not really wanting to talk about this with Harry.

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Like to forget about Hermione" Ron said.

"To forget about or get over?" Harry asked, he really hated that his two best friends couldn't even be in the same room anymore. He had hope one day that they would settle their differences and get along, but knowing how stubborn both of them are the odds of that was slim.

"Um…both I guess" Ron said looking down at his drink before he drained it, signaling another. Harry could see one thing that hadn't changed which was Ron's drinking, _baby steps I guess, _Harry thought to himself.

"That's good, she's a lovely young woman" Harry said, Ron nodded.

"Yeah, did you know she got drafted for the Holyhead Harpies right out of school" Ron said, still thinking that was fascinating. By the look on Harry's face he could tell that he didn't know either,

"Wow really, I mean I know she was really smart but I didn't know she was athletic too" Harry said, quite surprised that Haile had what it took to be a professional quidditch player.

"Yeah she got cut thought, but that's what brought her out to Brittan" Ron explained.

"Ah that makes sense I always thought maybe it was man" Harry said, remembering interviewing Haile and she told him all about France.

"Guess not" Ron shrugged, he could never really think of a time Haile ever had a boyfriend unless she was really private about it. Though Ron did remember Haile saying how a lot guys find her intimidating, maybe that was why.

"She said lots of guys find here intimidating" Ron said,

"Ah yeah I could see that, very honest women she is" Harry said, he had seen flirt constantly with guys and he had also seen her constantly put them in their place when they would try to under mind her.

"That she is, just want I needed though" Ron admitted.

"I'm taking her to the wedding" Ron added, Harry nodded happy to see Ron was finally making an effort in a healthy way to move on from Hermione.

Hermione sat across form a rather handsome man named, Ryan he had dirty blonde hair hazel eyes defined jaw line clean shaven, anything a girl would want. But Hermione couldn't really find him interesting, he was columnist at the Daily Prophet and considering Hermione never read anything he had written he must've not been very good. Hermione had been off in her own world not really listening to what Ryan had been saying, trying to pick up on the conversation she brought her attention to him luckily he hadn't noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"…I mean eventually I want to write about more things that matter not just petty gossip ya know?" Ryan explained, Hermione nodded laughing in her head that had been what almost every gossip writer says, and almost every gossip writes doesn't write beyond gossip.

"Yeah I make's perfect sense" Hermione said, sipping her wine trying not to be snobby but it was really clear she was too smart for Ryan.

"So what do you do again? Something with law right?" Ryan asked Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Ministry law actually it's much different and more enforced I'm currently up for a head lawyer position" Hermione explained, her work was one of the things she was very proud of.

"Ah right that has to be fun!" Ryan said smiling at her, Hermione let out a small laugh.

"More like a lot of work, but I love it so I don't mind" Hermione explained, their conversation went on like this for about an hour. Steady flow of chit chat but never really connecting Hermione couldn't complain though at least she was out with an attractive man eating something good.

"Well I had a great time" Ryan said as he escorted Hermione to the door, one thing Hermione could give him was that he was a gentleman through and through.

"Yes it was" Hermione said with a smile, Ryan looked as though he enjoyed the date a lot more than Hermione so she deiced to just ask him

"I don't know if Ginny mentioned anything about the wedding, and I know this is kinda soon for us just meeting but would you like to go with me?" Hermione blurted out, Ryan's smile just got wider.

"Oh I would love too!" Ryan exclaimed, Hermione smiled back happy she wasn't going alone.

"Alright fantastic, I'll keep in touch then?" Hermione said Ryan nodded giving her a hug and peck on the check and Hermione was on her way.

Hermione was happy to be home, she had painted one of the walls a deep red as an accent wall. It almost reminded her of the bright orange Ron had painted his room in favor of his favorite quidditch team. She slipped out of her right dress putting on a pair of raggedy shorts and tee-shirt, the shorts she had picked out had been rather big on her and she wondered why. When she examined them closer she realized they were the shorts Ron had left behind the only thing he had forgotten. Hermione wore these for weeks when she had been at her flat after they broke up. After that she had hidden them in the back of one of her draws, which they must've resurfaced because of the move. Part of her wanted to throw them away and part of her wanted to keep them, but she argued to herself that they were very comfy and that was the only reason why she would keep them.

Hermione made her way over to her bookshelf after making herself some tea, looking through her books thinking of which one she wanted to reread next. She came across one 'magical creatures' she remembered that one being rather good one. She pulled it from the shelf; remembered Ron had gotten this for her their fourth year when they were trying to figure help Harry with the Goblet of Fire. Ron had showed a particular interest in magical creatures while him and Hermione researched so for that Christmas he got her this book, which Hermione knew was secretly for him because every once in a while it went missing and she found it in his dorm. Hermione opened the book the spine creaked a bit for she probably hadn't read it since Hogwarts, in the inside cover was a note for Ron "Happy Christmas Mione thought I'd give you something to make you a little smarter- Ron W" Hermione couldn't help but laugh remembering how she and Harry made fun of Ron for days signing his name with his last initial. He claimed that it was just in case they weren't friends anymore in the future and maybe knew another Ron. Harry told him he was being ridiculous, that they would always be friends and Hermione had agreed. Little did Hermione know they would drift apart years later, she rubbed her finger over he's sloppy writing.

Hermione was awoken by the hard rain pounding on the roof of her house, it had been the middle on the night she fell asleep while reading yet again. She slowly got up from the couch, wanting to just get to bed and fall back to sleep, but then there was a loud pop and there in her kitchen stood Ron dripping wet.

"Ron?!" Hermione gasped, Ron looked worried.

"Hermione you got to come with me" Ron blurted out, Hermione was utterly confused but one things she did know was that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hermione said trying in haste to find shoes.

"Yes it's Harry apparently someone had a threat on him, and the Ministry believe they had it handled you know how those things go" Ron explained,

"Yes yes now get to the point" Hermione said frustrated, finally finding shoes.

"Yeah well turns out somehow someone slipped a poisonous potions into his food, luckily whoever did it wasn't very good because it wasn't made right. So he's not going to die but might suffer bad side effects their not sure yet" Ron explained quickly and after that they went to the Hospital. Ginny had been a wreck crying in the waiting room the whole time as Hermione tried to comfort her; almost the whole Weasley family had been there. Finally they had gotten news that Harry would be ok, no side effects either just needed to stay for some monitoring for a few days. Ginny rushed in to the room as soon as she could along with everyone else leaving Ron and Hermione in the waiting since there had been no more room in Harry's room.

"Glad everything's okay" Ron said awkwardly it had been the first time he'd seen her in two months. He looked her over, she had been clearly sleeping she wore a big t-shirt and shorts.

"Yeah that's good" Hermione agreed, Ron studied her shorts a little bit closer realizing that those in fact had been his shorts.

"Are..are those mine?" Ron asked, Hermione looked up at him trying to play dumb.

"Um I don't know…are they?" Hermione questioned played dumb; Ron went up to her pulled at the bottom of the shorts taking at better look at them. The fact they he had almost touched Hermione sent chills down her spine it was like there was en electricity between them.

"Aye these are mine" Ron said after finally looking them over, all he wanted to do was touch her tan soft skin just to feel it one more time but he refrained. Hermione forced a laugh

"Oh would you look at that" Hermione said awkwardly hoping someone would come out and talk to them reliving them from this awkward situation. But no such luck, an awkward silence lingered between them. Both knowing they had some much to say but neither of them saying anything. It remained this way for what seemed years till Mrs. Weasley came out telling them to come in to see Harry.

"Harry! Thank god you're okay!" Hermione said; glad now to be alone with Ron anymore. Harry let at a small laugh he was very weak at the moment.

"Yeah really gave us all a scare, hell Hermione over her rushed out in her boxers" Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled,

"Glad to see you two talking again" Harry said, his eyes sliding close again. Hermione and Ron shifted uncomfortably they were simply being polite not where near talking again. But they both decided that because of the circumstances to not say anything. After Harry drifted to sleep again everyone but Ginny had been going back to their homes. By now it had been the early morning the sun creeping up again, Hermione knew already she was calling in sick.

"You need anything Gin?" Hermione asked, her Ginny and Ron had been the last ones left in the hospital, Ron settling some things with the Ministry people coming in and out, asking question after question.

"No I'm fine, feel free to go you're probably exhausted" Ginny offered, Hermione had indeed been tired but she just wanted to make sure Ginny was okay before leaving.

"Oh it's fine, I used to staying up all right reading cases" Hermione joked, which was true there had been times were a deadline was near and she had no choice but to pull an all-nighter. Suddenly a voice she had recognized in the next room caught her attention.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine he'll probably be out for a couple weeks" Ron explained to Ben.

"Oh got it, so where does that leave us for our next mission?" Ben questioned, sent by his department to check on things.

"Shit, I didn't even think of that" Ron said, racking his brain of what they were going to do. They couldn't be one man short for this one, but they had no one to replace Harry.

"We might just have to hand it off" Ron explained, which is worst case scenario when something happened to a team, it would go to another but considering they did strictly high profile cases the rarely ever did this.

"Gottcha" Ben said taking notes, not to mess anything up.

"Tell em up put their best men on it, they can't fuck this up" Ron explained, Ben nodded in agreement. Hermione suddenly rounded the corner to where Ron and Ben stood talking, she knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, Ben…I didn't know you were here..." Hermione lied, Ben face looked like a lost puppy when he laid eyes on her. Ron looked at the two of them almost wanting to be sick, at the look Ben was giving her.

"I'll let you two talk" Ron said, before leaving not wanting to be around them one more second he could feel anger boiling up in him.

"Hi…" Ben said, looking over Hermione who had clearly been up all night her hair in a messy bun wearing a big knit sweater he hadn't recognized.

"How are you?" Hermione asked politely, pulling her sweater closer to her. Mrs. Weasley had given her one of her famous wool knit sweaters for the hospital had gotten cold through the night.

"I'm okay, mostly working trying to keep up" Ben explained, Hermione nodded realizing she didn't want to talk to Ben. She had not interest in him anymore; she hadn't even cared if he had a girlfriend already. It wouldn't matter to her, the only person in that hallway the seemed to matter was Ron, and yet he was already gone.

"That's good, well I need to go" Hermione said quickly Ben's face dropped slightly, as if there was more he wanted to say but Hermione didn't care whatever he had to say she didn't want to hear.

"Oh okay, take care then" Ben mumble, Hermione forced a smile going back to Harry's room where Ginny was but no sign of Ron.

"Oy Hermione you're still here didn't I tell to get some rest!" Ginny said, sounding very much like her mum.

"Yeah, I just ran into Ben in the hallway I thought Ron would want to talk to him some more" Hermione explained.

"Oh well he came in here bout five minutes ago mumbling something about how he didn't want to see something and left" Ginny explained, Hermione nodded she figured he was talking about not wanting to see Hermione and Ben together.

"Got it" Hermione said,

"Oh and Hermione, I'm sorry" Ginny said, Hermione looking at her perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean I'm sorry I had Ron get you, he was the only person available and considering the circumstances-

"Oh stop Ginny it was an emergency don't worry about it" Hermione said.

"I know but still…" Ginny said.

"Well…I better go…Floo me if you need me" Hermione said just wanting to be back at her flat to get some rest, and hopefully get Ron out of her head.

Time had been flying by, everyone had been busy with the wedding or work and now here they were a day before the wedding. It had been the day of the rehearsal dinner; they were going to go through a walkthrough at the Burrow then out to eat at a nice restaurant. Hermione had been spending most of her morning at the restaurant making sure the menu was in order and they had the right table arrangements. Hermione had been finally starting to feel like herself again, she didn't feel as lost as she used too. She had believed she was finally getting over Ben, though she wasn't sure there was much to get over but more importantly she was getting over Ron. She hadn't seen him since the night at the hospital, but she figured if they could polite then they could do it for the next two days. It had almost been one o'clock and Hermione was already running late, she needed to get back home so she could get ready and be at the Burrow for 2:30. She quickly went through the finishing touches, and off she was.

She wore he hair half up half down her natural curls flowing over her tan shoulders. She wore a sun dress that was a light purple, with thin straps a fitted bust with a slight v-neck the rest of the dress falling loosely over her curves. Hermione had gotten this dress especially for the rehearsal dinner and she was thinking this might be her favorite dress.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow a little late mostly everyone had been already there. She quickly spotted out Ron who had been drinking on in the yard talking with some of his bothers.

"OW OW! Ms. Granger check you out!" George yelled coming in from the yard, Hermione blushed slightly.

"Oh stop it you" Hermione replied giving him a playing slap on the arm.

"Just saying you look drop dead gorgeous" George said, giving her a kiss on the check.

"Well thank you, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, wondering who else they had been waiting for.

"She's outside" George said motioning on to the yard where the wedding was set up for tomorrow. Hermione made her way outside it had been a beautiful day and tomorrow was supposed to be the same way, a little on the hotter side but there was a breeze that made the tempura just right.

"Hermione you're here!" Ginny squealed running over to Hermione a glass of wine in her hand. Hermione figured Ginny had be a little drunk since she had been hanging out with her brother all morning. Ginny lay into Hermione as she gave her a hug Hermione praying she wouldn't spill any wine on her.

"Hey Gin, enjoying the wine?" Hermione joked, and Ginny just threw he head back and laugh

"Hell ya I am!" Ginny cried, Hermione just laughed at her.

"So where do I get some?" Hermione said pointing at her wine, Ginny nodded over to a table that had out all kinds of liquor and appetizers to pick on. A spell had been cast on them to keep the drinks cold, food warm, and the bugs away.

"Are we ready to get started?" Hermione asked after getting a tall glass of wine, which she already downed knowing that she and Ron were walking down the aisle together. The wedding party had consisted of Hermione, Amy, and Dee for the brides maids, and Ron, George and Charlie being the grooms men. Ron being the best man.

"OKAY OKAY EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Ginny yelled standing a nearby chair, Harry standing next to her in case she lost balance.

"Thank you, okay so everyone get lined up in this order. Dee and Charlie, Amy and George , and Ron and Hermione, then me and dad" Ginny explained, Hermione looking over at Ron who had just realized that they would be walking together. Hermione took a deep breath; she was going to handle this like an adult. Despite what she had thought for all these months she in fact had not been over Ron, he wore a blue button down shirt bringing out his eyes and tan khaki shorts. His hair recently cut, but his face still unshaved his freckles as taken over his body all over his face and arms like they always do in the summer months. His red slightly red from the constant exposure of the sun in the summer months, Hermione smiled to herself he looked absolutely stunning. She wanted nothing more to kiss him on his big full lips…

"Hermione! You need to be over here!" Ginny called, pulling Hermione from her thoughts which was probably for the better. She stood behind Amy and George who both seemed to be pretty drunk George already becoming touchy feely with her. Hermione stood their waiting for Ron who seemed to still be getting over the fact that he had to stand next to for all of sixty seconds. Hermione rolled her eyes, _he was such a child sometimes_, she thought to herself. Finally after Ginny had taken care of it herself Ron had come over to her. Giving her a clearly forced smile Hermione just smiled back taking it for what it was.

Ron was slightly annoyed that he had just found out that him and Hermione had to walk down the aisle together, sure it made sense but it was just something he never thought of. He stood awkwardly next to Hermione waiting for Ginny to start things up watching his brother flirt with Ginny's friend. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Hermione who had been looking out on the yard, he hadn't really looked at her yet and when he did he wish he hadn't. Suddenly every inch of his body wanted his body on hers, his mind filling with lust and want. The dress she had chosen was perfect clinging to all of the right spots, the thin straps revealing a sprinkle of freckles cover her shoulders and top of her back. Her hair looked perfect as well, put into neat curls flowing down her back drifting in the slight breeze her lips, coated in a light red gloss, pursed as she look out in the distance Ron would give anything to take her lips in his bringing her up to his room shagging her senseless. Suddenly a touch at his arm brought him back to reality.

"We gotta go" Hermione whispered, and as she snaked her arm through his a electricity had flown through them. They haven't touched in months and it was clear that all the chemistry, all the attraction and lust it was still there it was like nothing had changed. They stood opposite sides of the aisle, stealing looks at each other as much as they could, like they both at Hogwarts both of them wanting to do something, but neither of them having the courage to. It was like they had both forgotten about all the shit they've went through, like it didn't even matter anymore.

They had moved the restaurant, Hermione purposely putting her and Ron at different tables and she almost regretted it now there was something about being around him again after letting all the hard feelings settle, that all she wanted to do is soak him up. She sat at her table with George, Bill, Fleur, Amy and Dee looking across at Ron, he was talking with Harry his face bright with emotion whatever he had been talking about it was something that seemed rather funny. Hermione smiled, Ron was always very animated when he told stories, then out of nowhere George nudged her arm

"What was that for" Hermione asked,

"I see what you're lookin' at" George said nodding over in Ron's direction. Suddenly Hermione felt her face flush red, embarrassment washing over it there was no denying what she was doing.

"He um…looks nice tonight" Hermione said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. George just laughed,

"Yeah I'm sure…don't worry you're not the only one playin' this game" George said a smile plastered across his face. Hermione looked at him titling her head in confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ronald has been looking you up and down all night" George said, Hermione's heart did a flip flop but she knew she needed too clam down this wasn't something she wanted and she needed to remind herself of that, this was simply because she hadn't seen him in a while. Before Hermione could say something George went off again,

"Not that I blame him thought, you absolutely gorgeous tonight…hell if you weren't my brothers love of his life I myself would try to make a pass at you" George rambled drunkenly, Hermione skipped a beat again. Had Ron loved her still?

"You mean _was_ the love of his life" Hermione corrected hopping in George's drunken state he would tell her something she was missing.

"Oh well I yeah that's what he says…" George said trailing off, then turning his attention back to Amy. Hermione said there 'that's what he says' these words though Hermione knew were the truth it hurt hearing them out loud. Hermione knew there was only one thing to make this better,

"Excuse me…another wine please" Hermione said to the waiter.

The night had been winding down, mostly everyone gone expect for Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Charlie. Ron looked over at Hermione; she had been talking with her brother Charlie laughing rather hard. Ron couldn't help but smile he sure did love a drunken Hermione she was so carefree, her hair had all come undone leaving slightly frizzing curls falling all down her back. The one thing he loved most about Hermione is that she had been perfectly imperfect; it was her imperfections that she tried so hard to cover up, such as her frizzy curls or her fear of heights, these were the things that made him love Hermione even more. They hadn't said more than three words too each other each night, but that didn't mean that she wasn't on Ron's mind all night. Every now and again he would look over at her while she talked to George or Dee, just taking in Hermione how she was.

"I reckon someone needs to talk this lovely lady home" Charlie said bringing Hermione over to the table Ron had been sitting at with Ginny and Harry. She had her arm slung around Charlie's neck her eyes twinkling.

"No..no I..am fine!" Hermione insisted trying to get her words out perfectly, Ginny and Harry simply laughed at her.

"Yeah okay Hermione" Ginny said as Charlie brought Hermione to sit in the open chair across from Ron. Ron still sat their quietly just taking in the scene, at this point he would give anything to bring her home but he knew that was inappropriate.

"Let's go settle the check Harry" Ginny said as they got up,

"Be right back" Harry said, and Hermione burst out in laughter as if it was the best joke in the world.

"I think you need some water" Charlie said, trying to hold back his laugher before he got up leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione seemed to not notice Ron till she turned to face him.

"Ron! I didn't know you weres hur" Hermione slurred, laughing Ron couldn't hold it in anyone and Hermione laughed with him.

"Well maybe if ya didn't drink so much wine you would've realized" Ron joked, Hermione simply shrugged picking at the bread in front of her.

"You looked nice tonight" Hermione admitted, in her drunken state not embarrassed. Ron felt his face grow hot but he couldn't help but feel good.

"You looked good yourself" Ron said, Hermione looked up at him like it was the best thing he had ever said to her and truthfully it was in the past year. Her face suddenly broke out in a smile, grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him in closer like she was gonna him a secret.

"You think this is good just wait till tomorrow" Hermione said in a low voice, that was absolutely sexy. It took every inch of Ron to not jump her bones. He swallowed hard, Hermione still staring deep into his eyes and then all of the sudden she burst out in laughter letting go of his shirt. Ron still trying to compose himself not sure if Hermione was trying to be sexy on purpose or not, but then Charlie came back with a tall glass of water.

"Here ya go, once you finish this I'm gonna take you home" Charlie said, Hermione nodded feeling rather tired now.

"You?" Hermione asked pointing her finger at him and looking as if it was the most unbelievable thing.

"Yah mean, who else would?" Charlie asked, and Hermione nodded her head in the direction of Ron as if Ron couldn't see her. Charlie suddenly felt awkward, not knowing what to do

"Erm..you want Ron to take you home?" Charlie questioned making sure he was comprehending the situation right.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, quietly Charlie looked over at Ron would had already stood up ready to take over.

"I've got it from here" Ron said, going in front of Hermione offering her his hands.

"Come on time to go" Hermione looked up smiling at him grabbing his hands and with that they were back in her flat.

"You need to get to bed" Ron said, knowing Hermione was past her limit.

"Im…fine…" Hermione said swaying in place, Ron smirked shaking his head.

"Then why did you need me to take you home huh?" Ron asked, seeing what answer he'd get out of her.

"Missed you…?" Hermione said with a shrug making her way to the couch, lying down and Ron knew she wasn't going to be getting up from the spot for the rest of the night. Ron sat on the floor leaning up against the couch.

"Hey Ron.." Hermione said sleepily her eyes closed now.

"Mmmm?" Ron said letting his head fall back on the couch feeling tired himself.

"Don't leave…like you did last time…." Hermione mumbled, saying it so softly that if Ron hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard. He opened his eyes to look at her but she had already fallen asleep. Ron figured she had been referring to when they broke up, that when she returned all his things had been gone.

"Okay…" Ron whispered giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Resting his head on the arm of the chair he himself drifted off to sleep.

Ron awoke early morning, gathering his surroundings he had forgotten he had brought Hermione home. He rolled his neck which had been sore from the way her slept, he turned around looking at Hermione who had been fast asleep. Ron remembered what she had said to him 'don't leave' she asked, and he had no intention too until his mind go the best of him. What if it was simply a drunk thought, what if she really didn't mean it? What if she wakes up and when she sees him here completely confused. All these thoughts were driving Ron mad, there's no way she meant it Ron convinced himself. As he got up finding his coat and left.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it! I was going to split this up into two chapters but I decided against it. Next chapter will be up shortly!


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione awoke her eyes heavy and tired she lay on her couch thinking back to last night. _"Don't leave..like last time" _Hermione remembered telling Ron because he had brought her home. Hermione shoot up from the couch making her head pound, looking around her flat. _Please..please be here,_ Hermione thought to herself her eyes trying hard to concentrate on the things in front of her.

"Ron?" She called out her voice hoarse, she hoping that he stayed showing her that in fact maybe things could be different between them that they could indeed start over. Hermione's face fell when she was simply answered with silence,

"Should've know" Hermione muttered to herself, knowing it was silly to even think things could change. It was just that things felt so different between them yesterday, like they had both wanted to forget the bad. But now it felt like all Hermione could do was focus on the bad, how Ron had let her down once more. Hermione rubbed her temples knowing now wasn't the time to fall apart, she needed to stay strong till after the wedding.

"At least I know I'm getting away from here soon" Hermione said to herself as she took a hot shower washing off all her feelings, until she felt nothing.

Ron sat at the bar of a 24 hour pub, they were rare but they existed for main reason so people like him could have a drink at 9:30 in the morning. He wondered if he had done the right thing leaving Hermione, he wanted to stay but the question was did she really want him to? _Probably not, _Ron thought to himself. Downing his whiskey, the taste biting back to him a bit not being used to drinking this early Ron let out a sigh he knew today was going to be rough regardless. Though he was so thrilled for his sister and best friend he almost didn't want to go to the wedding because he knew it would just make him fall into a depression. All the happiness, the love, and of course Hermione, the looked down in his drink knowing that there was nothing he could do about it so he simply finished his drink and when home to get ready for the wedding.

They had decided on an early afternoon wedding, letting the reception go on for the rest of the day and night. The Weasley's being an already big and lively family it really made up for the little family Harry had. It had been 11:30 and the Burrow was already sheer madness. The wedding was set to start at one, Harry had still not been there he had stayed at George's last night and was to stay there till 12:45 in order to not see Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was very old fashioned to where she firmly believed that the bride shouldn't be seen by the groom at all before the wedding. Hermione had just arrived to the Burrow, she needed to get her hair done still and help Ginny get ready.

"Hermione dear! Go help Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she shuffled throughout the house in haste. Hermione climbed the stairs to Ginny's room her dress in hand.

"Hermione! Thank god!" Ginny said, looking up from her mirror Hermione could tell she was in crisis.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said quickly knowing she needed to defuse the situation as soon as possible before Ginny had become in full on panic mode.

"My face! I have a zit! A ZIT!" Ginny squealed, pointed to a spot on her face that had been irritated and red.

"You tried to pop it didn't you?" Hermione asked, knowing that this was one of the worst things to do for zits; Ginny just shot her a dirty look.

"Listen I need your help not a bloody lecture!" Ginny snapped; Hermione nodded knowing it wasn't the time to argue for her, she racked her brain for a spell that would help and she finally thought of one.

"Come here" Hermione motioned to Ginny grabbing her face and isolating the zit casting a spell on it to make it shirk and the redness go down it was barely noticeable.

"With some makeup you'll be fine" Hermione said, smiling at her job well done.

"Thank you so much Hermione!" Ginny said relived that this was one less thing she needed to worry about.

"Amy and Dee should be here soon, then well all getting our hair and make-up done by Dee's friend" Ginny explained, Hermione nodded knowing all of this already but sparing Ginny the correction knowing that this was Ginny's way of making sure everything was on track.

"And amusing Harry doesn't get cold feet the grooms men should be here by 12:45" Ginny said in haste, Hermione just looked at Ginny like she had five heads.

"What?" Ginny said, as if what she just said hadn't been absolutely mental.

"Harry would never get cold feet Ginny" Hermione explained, Ginny just shrugged.

"I know..but just planning for the worst" Ginny said, looking out for Dee and Amy.

"They'll be here soon" Hermione reassured, and sure enough they had arrived a couple minutes later. Their hair was to be all done in the same fashion big lose curls, one side being pulled away from their face and clipped with an elegant pin. Ginny's hair had been put into curls then pinned into a loose bun, with some curls falling around her face to make for the perfect mess. The bridesmaid's dresses had been light lavender, strapless fitted to about the waste and falling loos around the legs cutting off just below the knee. It had been nearing 12:30 Hermione had told her date Ryan to meet her at the Burrow around now; she stood by the door waiting anxiously.

Ron had arrived to the Burrow a little early to see if Harry could come soon, he searched the yard for his mother but she was nowhere to be found. He went to the kitchen door where he saw Hermione standing there looking on edge, she had looked absolutely stunning and Ron would give the world to stand there looking through the door window at her for days. The lavender complementing her complexion very well her hair neatly pushed away from her face in flowing curls. But then before he knew it Hermione had caught his eye as she turned around, Hermione heart did a flip flop there was so many mixed feelings she had for Ron right now and even though she had been so hurt and mad this morning she couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said awkwardly as he came through the door, Hermione nodded as she had seemed to lose her voice not knowing what she wanted to say to him.

"You look great" Ron added, before going off to find his mum. Hermione simply stood their nodding like an idiot who didn't know how to form words, her stare lingered at the spot where Ron stood hoping he would come back but a knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Ryan!" Hermione said the knock surprising her Ryan as expected looked great. A neat suite and tie, this hair freshly cut, his face freshly shaved making his square jar line even more prominent. There was no denying that Ryan was very attractive and Hermione knew she was lucky that Ginny had been so kind to set them up but Hermione knew the whole day she wouldn't be able to get one red head off her mind.

"God…you look absolutely stunning Hermione!" Ryan said; bringing Hermione into a hug giving her a polite kiss of the check.

"Oh thank you, so do you" Hermione agreed, Hermione offered to show him around the Burrow about half the people that were supposed to be there had shown up so once Ryan knew his way around Hermione had left him with some Weasley relatives while she went upstairs so see how things were going.

"We almost ready to go?" Hermione asked once she made her way to Ginny's room who had finally been fully dressed, she looked gorgeous her dress strapless with a sweetheart neck line fitted at the waists then coming out to an A-line train. It was mostly lace embroidery, and at the waste was a pin that matched the ones in the bridesmaid's hair.

"Oh Ginny you look amazing" Hermione said, as Ginny turned around with a wide smile.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ginny said coming over to Hermione giving her a hug.

"I think we're all set" Mrs. Weasley said who had clearly been crying, probably because of her youngest was getting married.

"Okay, so I'll bring Harry and the guys on over" Ron said with a nod ducking out of Ginny's room.

"Did Ryan get here?" Ginny asked, Hermione simply nodded. Ron had shortly come back with all the guys the bridal party lining up on the grass as the last of the guests were seated. Hermione looked around Ron disappeared somewhere and the ceremony was about to begin,

"Don't worry, I'm right here" Ron said coming up behind Hermione who had worry written all over her face but seemed to feel the need to play dumb.

"I wasn't worried" Hermione lied, the music began and Hermione hooked her arm with Ron's. It seemed nothing had changed from the other night the electric connect between had still been there. But Hermione simply pushed it off; she knew that she wasn't something Ron wanted that he had already made that choice this morning leaving by her place. She swallowed hard pushing her thoughts to the back to head trying to not make herself upset, forcing a smile as they walked down the aisle.

Ron looked over at Hermione during the ceremony, he wondered if he had made the wrong choice if she had truly wanted him to stay. He wanted nothing more to touch her again, to be able to take her hand in his and kiss her full on the lips. The ceremony had been beautiful lasting an hour long and the reception had now been in full swing.

Haile had finally arrived due to an emergency with her mother she was unable to come any earlier.

"Hello! Congratulations! I'm awfully sorry I'm late family emergency" Haile explained sweetly to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh it's certainly okay, Haile right?" Ginny said, she had heard about Haile a couple times and everything she had heard had been true and then some. She was stunning, her red tight dress hugging every curve of her slender body and her dark wavy hair flowing in the wind making her blue eyes pop would drive any girl in insane jealously.

"Yes! Do you know where Ron is?" Haile asked, Ginny pointed to the tables where Ron sat.

"Wow..huh…didn't know she was that good looking…should I be worried" Ginny joked, knowing that Haile had worked with Harry for a while now.

"Course not I'm all yours" Harry said pulling Ginny into a kiss.

Ron sat angrily at his table looking over at Hermione and Ryan. He had been a picture perfect man, everything that any girl would want Ron couldn't deny this. Ryan had his around Hermione's shoulders as she laughed at whatever story he had been telling, and it seemed that Hermione wasn't the only one interested the rest of Ginny's singles friends seemed to be at attention too.

"Stupid prat" Ron muttered taking a swig of his drink, and then there was a touch on his shoulder.

"Hey Ron!" Haile said with her dazzling smile, Ron had never been so happy to see Haile.

"Haile I thought you might not show!" Ron said getting up giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"Is everything ok?" Ron asked knowing why Haile had been late.

"Yes everything worked out, now where's my drink Weasley" Haile joked, but Ron obliged returning with a tall glass of wine for Haile.

"Here you are my dear" Ron joked,

"Thank you sweetie" Haile joked, back sipping her wine. Ron looked at Haile she had looked absolutely gorgeous as usual she never disappointed,

"So…where is she?" Haile asked clearly talking about Hermione which had been the last thing Ron really wanted to talk about considering the last hour he watched be all over Ryan.

"Over there" Ron said, nodding over in Hermione's direction.

"Wow she's really pretty…and damn who is she with!" Haile said, clearly talking about Ryan which had annoyed Ron that she too had fallen under his pretty boy spell.

"One of Ginny's friends from work" Ron explained, Harry had already been pretty clear that Ryan and Hermione were simply friends but Ron wasn't buying there had to be more to that relationship Ryan was clearly trying to get into Hermione's pants. The thought alone made Ron angry making him want to get up and go punch Ryan right in his perfect pretty face, but he knew he had to restrain he had no right to do those things anymore he shouldn't even be thinking those things anymore.

"Ahh I see…"Haile said clearly undressing Ryan with her eyes as she looked him over once more before turning her attention back to Ron.

"So how you holding up?" Haile asked knowing that today would be hard for Ron.

"Was doin' alright till this guy showed up, he's been all over Hermione since the ceremony had ended" Ron explained.

"I know it's hard, but you have to remember she's not yours to have anymore" Haile explained, Ron had usually liked her blunt advice but right now he wanted nothing to do with it. Haile had no idea what had happened last night that she could've in fact been his again but of course like always he had to go and fuck it up.

"I know" Ron said bitterly, Haile picking up on his hostility she moved closer putting her arm around him.

"I'm sorry I know it's hard, especially seeing her with another guy let alone seeing her in general" Haile said trying to sympathize. Ron looked over at Haile, his mind already clouded from the number drinks he had and he took her lips with his.

Hermione look across the room, some stunning women had arrived coming to Ron's side._ Typical, _Hermione thought. Though this woman wasn't the typical trashy big boobed bimbo Hermione would've thought Ron would bring to the wedding. She was naturally beautiful; she was one of those girls who couldn't wear a lick of make not do her hair and still look drop dead gorgeous. Hermione couldn't help but feel jealously wash over her.

"How's every one doing over her" Ginny said coming over to table putting her arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"Everything's great Gin" Hermione said with a smile, her eyes still drawn to Ron and this women though Hermione wasn't sure but she had looked almost somewhat familiar.

"Who's that" Hermione asked before she could stop herself pointing over at Ron.

"Oh that's Haile, she works with Ron and Harry" Ginny explained, and then it clicked Hermione knew why she looked familiar she had seen her around Ron's office back in the day. Though she hadn't remembered her being that gorgeous, or maybe it was something she wasn't worried about at the time.

"Oh yeah…" Hermione responded idly,

"There just friends" Ginny added, as if reading Hermione's mind.

"Oh..well not like it matters" Hermione said, Ginny just gave her a knowing look Hermione brushing it off like it was nothing looking over at Ron once again and there he was kissing Haile. Hermione's eyes grew wide, looking up at Ginny who seemed to be just as shocked.

"I mean…Harry said they were just friends…like for real…" Ginny said, and then it hit Hermione this is why he didn't stay, this is why he hadn't tried anything with her last night, this is why he had agreed to take her home without fearing things would be awkward, because he had moved on. Hermione wasn't someone he wanted anymore. No, instead he wanted her the flawless stunning Haile a girl who was probably a cake walk compared to Hermione, some that made Hermione look like she was the biggest bitch ever. Hermione couldn't handle the reality of what was happening; she abruptly got up from the table hearing Ginny call out for her but she simply ignored it.

She walked out far into the field beyond the party the sun had been setting slowly making the outside glow with an orange hue. She closed her eyes letting the pain wash over her as she thought of Ron kissing that girl, _Is this how he felt when I was with Ben? _Hermione thought. Wanting to go up to him and personally apologize for that because this was an awful feeling, the feeling of being forgotten, the feeling of worthlessness, the feeling of wanting something you truly couldn't have.

Sure Hermione had heard of Ron going out fucking random girls from the bar but it hadn't been something she witnessed. She wondered if this was the part of the healing process she missed, that you needed to see the other person with someone to have it truly sink in that it's over. This was something Ron had seen, her and Ben "happily together" though it all had been a lie, and that caused him pain…the pain he need to get over her once in for all. Hermione felt a tear escape from her eye, just letting it happen almost embracing the pain.

"Hermione!" she quickly wiped the tear turning around to see Ginny coming at her.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, Hermione felt terrible making her leave her wedding for something that Hermione should've realized a while ago.

"Yeah…I'm fine Gin you know you didn't need to come down her" Hermione explained, slightly embarrassed.

"I know but I was worried, you just got up and left" Ginny said,

"I know, I just…I guess it kinda really hit me seeing him kiss someone else" Hermione admitted, Ginny nodded.

"I know…I'm sorry"

"Listen I'll be back in a couple just need to collect myself you get back to your wedding" Hermione said.

"Okay you sure?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded and with that Ginny retreated back to the party. Hermione took a deep breath closing her eyes again _only three more weeks,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Haile hadn't stopped Ron, she simply kissing him back feeling Ron's hand slide under her dress touching her thigh.

"Ron.." Haile said, pulling away pushing his hand off her leg this wasn't what they were and although Haile had been very much attracted to him she didn't want to ruin what they had. Ron looked at her in confusion his eyes full of hurt, Haile knew he was just doing this because of Hermione.

"What…come on…" Ron said, just wanting meaningless sex like he always gets when he gets depressed about Hermione.

"No Ron, I'm not some slut you can fuck your pain away with" Haile explained, Ron looked her as if he had a lapse in memory in who Haile had really been.

"I'm sorry I just…sorry" Ron said flatly, looking over at Hermione's table but she had been gone just Ryan girls flocked around him. Ron searched the party but Hermione had been nowhere to be found, he got up.

"Where are you going?" Haile asked

"Going to find her" Ron said, as he walked down the one place he thought Hermione would be not too far off from the pond they had on their property. There was a tree that she always loved to read by, where she claimed was the best place to watch the sunset, though Ron never watched the sunset only Hermione. Ron thought that maybe if there had been a slightest chance that Hermione had meant what she had said even a little bit last night, that they had a chance. Ron was sick of the pain, sick of the guessing he just needed a straight answer. Once Ron made it over the hill there he saw Hermione standing in the dwindling sunlight. He swallowed the lump in his throat not knowing what to expect in the slightest as he made his way over to her.

"Hermione…" Ron said quietly, Hermione turned surprised her face slightly tear stained.

"Ron..?" Hermione said hoarsely, Ron took a deep breath cutting right to the point.

"Did you want me to stay?" Ron blurted out, Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock out of all the things that she thought would come out of his mouth she didn't think it would be that one.

"I…umm.." Hermione couldn't seem to find her words; even though she knew the answer of course she wanted him to stay.

"No bullshit. Did you or didn't you" Ron said more firmly now, Hermione looked at him blankly before finally answering.

"Yes…"Hermione said softly, and with that Ron's mind went reeling

"And why did you want me to stay" Ron asked, the question had been loaded and there had been so many answered that Hermione could've said but instead she said the one that had first come to mind.

"I miss you" she croaked out her voice still slightly hoarse, Ron rubbed his hand over his face and up through his hair looking frustrated. Then suddenly Hermione had finally regained herself,

"Why are you asking this? What's the point?" Hermione said dryly, and Ron looked up at her looking as if he was going to explode.

"What's the point? Are you kidding me Hermione! This is kind of a big deal!" Ron said raising his voice; he was clearly getting angry now.

"Listen if you just came here to yell at me you can just leave" Hermione snapped not getting the point the why Ron had suddenly come to her for answers. Ron suddenly clamed himself,

"I'm sorry" Ron said,

"Why are you asking?" Hermione asked again, crossing her arms across her body taking a defense pose.

"Because, I needed to know if I fucked up…and I did…" Ron explained, Hermione looked him confusion as if his words didn't make sense. Like maybe she hadn't heard right,

"Wait..what do you mean?" Hermione said, knowing she must've misunderstood what Ron had been saying, he was with Haile now. Ron came over to her putting both hands on her arms as if to bring her in to focus.

"I mean I would've stayed with you this morning, but I was scared that you were going to wake up not meaning anything you said, completely confused as to why I was still on your floor wanting nothing to do with me. So I decided to just leave spare myself the embarrassment, but I was being selfish and ever since I saw you today I knew I made a mistake whether you did or didn't mean it I should've stayed, I should've showed you I would never leave you. That I would stay with you all day, all night, or for the rest of my life" Ron said looking deep into Hermione's eyes and it had finally hit Hermione that he wasn't over her at all. He was just like her trying to struggle through the pain, trying to get back to what normal feels like but they were both kidding themselves when they thought they had made it there.

"Ron…are you saying that…?" Hermione couldn't finish her thought because she was afraid it was too good to be true that if she did say it out loud it wouldn't be true.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you, all of me wants to be with you not just half of me while the other half is off drunk at the bar. I want us back the old us, the happy us…" Ron said, and before Hermione could say anything Ron took her lips with his and it never felt so right between them. It was like they kissed for the very first time all over again, Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach as Ron slid his arm around her bring her against his body. She snaked her arms up around his neck deepening the kiss, dragging her tongue across his lower lip as he opened his mouth slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione pulled away slowly resting her forehead on his, then it dawned on her and before she knew it tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong…I thought we both wanted this" Ron asked, looking into her eyes for answers.

"No…I do..it's just…" Hermione said between sobs,

"What Hermione?" Ron asked getting more nervous by the moment; Hermione took a deep breath trying to gather herself so she could get her words out.

"Okay, well you know how I was up for head lawyer at the Ministry?" Hermione explained, Ron simply nodded just wanting to know what was going on.

"Well, I got the job…"Hermione said not wanting to finish her thought.

"That's great...but what does that have to do with us?" Ron asked, Hermione took another deep breath.

"I have to go to America for two years" Hermione explained, and Ron's face instantly dropped.

A/N: Okay super cliff hanger I know! I'll try to update as soon as possible, I just started working but I promise to update as fast as I can! Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione sat at her apartment in New York City, she had been in the states for about six months now just finally getting used to everything here. Her first six months were to be spent in New York City and then she would be spending the rest of her time North Carolina, which she couldn't wait for from what she understood she would be in a more open setting. Her apartment now had been very small compared to what she was used to, the kitchen, dining room, and living room all basically the same room. Though one thing she had loved was the view, she was in the corner of the building so half was the busy city and the other half was central park almost the best of both worlds.

Hermione sat drinking her tea, it was a Saturday morning she was wearing one of Ron's shirts he had given her before she left. Though they had promised they were going to make things work between them the truth was they were both too busy. The first month Hermione was here they both made a solid effort writing once a week or more, but once things began to pick up with Hermione's job and Ron had more missions it just wasn't happening. They letters slowed from both ends, no actual conversation had been had about them breaking it off but it had been simply implied.

Hermione sighed she had missed Ron very much but she knew that this wasn't their time to be together. A small part of her hoped that when she returned that he would be there waiting for her, that then they would finally have their time to live out the rest of their lives together. Hermione thought back to night of the wedding when they had both finally admitted all their feelings.

"_I have to go to America for two years" Hermione explained, Ron's face instantly dropped he let his hands drop from Hermione's taking a small step back. _

"_Ron, I had no idea that something would happen between us. When they offered it to me I thought it would be the perfect way to…well get over you" Hermione explained, tears welling up in her eyes wishing she hadn't accepted the job. She looked up at Ron who had been hard to read his expression full of disappointment, but surprisingly hadn't seemed mad._

"_I can't blame you…" Ron said quietly knowing that if he had been her position he would do this same thing. The both of them stood in silence, neither of them knowing what to do next Ron was the first to break the silence_

"_So…what does this mean?" Ron asked, Hermione looked up at him wishing that things didn't have to be this way. _

"_I have to go…" Hermione said wishing that she didn't, that she could just stay here with Ron. _

"_I know" Ron said, she could hear the disappointment in his voice and it killed her. She didn't know what to say so just hugged him, letting her tears fall Ron just hugged her tight kissing the top of her head._

"_I'll wait for you" Ron said, at these words Hermione pulled away from him looking up into his eyes._

"_It's two years though, I'm not going to be able to come back at all" Hermione explained, thrilled that he would offer but she knew the reality of that actually working out. _

"_I know, but I'm sure I'll have a lull in missions when I can visit plus we'll write" Ron reassured, trying to convince her as much as himself that they could do this. Ron didn't want to give up this easily he had finally got Hermione back in his arms he wasn't going to let her go so easily this time. _

"_Are you sure?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded bringing her into a kiss._

"_Let's not worry about this now and instead enjoy right now" Ron said, pulling her into another kiss this one more passionate than the last. _

Hermione sighed; things seemed as if it was going to be easy then. Though Hermione knew it the back of her mind there was no way it would. But she still hung on his words _"I'll wait for you" _because it hadn't been a promise as to keep up their relationship while she was gone but instead pick it up again once she returned she hadn't lost all hope just yet.

Ron sat at his office; rubbing his temples work had been especially busy lately having missions back to back was almost a regular thing now. Finally they had gotten a couple days rest in-between, which Ron couldn't be more grateful for.

"Mr. Weasley, I got your mail" Ron looked up, it had been their new secretary she was fresh out of school so she was very young, had long blonde hair green eyes and a curvy body her name was Erica.

"Thank you Erica" Ron said, taking the mail from her flipping through it seeing mostly business things till one caught his eye. _"To Mr. Ron Weasley, From Haile" _since Haile had decided to go through with quidditch training shortly after the wedding and try out once again Ron hadn't heard much from her. He opened the letter and it read,

_Dear Ron,_

_ Hope everything is well! I just wanted to check in see how things were holding up with you get the low down and such. I hope my replacement isn't too bad on the eyes, I know how you need a distraction at work sometimes. Haha just kidding I know you got Hermione now, hope all is well there. Also looks like I'm not coming back cause I've made the team! I'm so excited, and so busy been training pretty much every week straight, never been so sore in my life. But anyway I'll try visit when I can, probably after the season is over oh and also I hope you enjoy my gift. _

_ xoxo Haile_

Ron looked into the envelope and left in there were four tickets to the season opener to The Chudley Cannons_. _Ron smiled, Haile always knew how to cheer him up even if she had no idea she was doing so. As he skimmed through the letter once more stopping at the part where she had mentioned Hermione, _just kidding I know you got Hermione no, _He read. But did he? Ron couldn't really say whether he did or not they hadn't spoken in over a month now, keeping in touch had proven to be much harder than expected. Though his feelings about her haven't changed, he wondered if hers had.

A couple weeks past and Ron, Harry and Ginny were at the opening game for the Chudley Cannons, the fourth ticket Ron had just decided to sell because choosing between one of his brothers would've been more of a headache then it's worth. Though Ron had been very excited for the game lately spending time with Harry and Ginny had almost been annoying, they were still in the newlywed phase loving up every moment with each other being cutesy and coupley. Plus Ron had a suspicion that they were trying for a baby, making it even harder for them to keep their hands off each other. He looked over at them, they were standing against the railing Harry behind Ginny with his arms wrapped around her both of their faces beaming. Ron couldn't help but be envious of them; that's all he wanted to be all lovely dovey with Hermione, and newly wedded. Ron let his mind drift thinking about him and Hermione living a happily married life together, until Ginny ripped him from his thoughts.

"Ron! It's about to start get over here!" Ginny shouted and sure enough the players began to fly out and the crowds began to roar. Ron stood up and began to cheer, distracting him from his thoughts for a while.

After the game, they all went out to the pub for drinks to celebrate the Chudley's first win of the season. As the arrived, Ginny pushed her away through the crowed pub grabbing the last both in the place.

"Over here guys!" she yelled waving her arms, almost being swallowed by the large crowd because of how small she was.

"I'll grab us some drinks" Ron said, as Harry headed over to the booth, since the game had just let out it had been very crowded but luckily Ron was able to push his way through to the bar.

"Three whiskeys please" Ron shouted at the bar tender, who had been young women. She turned around catching his eye and nodded in response. She was a very attractive woman she was wearing short shorts, with a cut off tank top that showed off her busty chest that overflowed over the top of her tank top. She had short brown curly hair, tattoos all along her arms and hip from what Ron could see. There was no doubt in his mind that if this had been the old Ron he would've waited around till closing time chatted the woman up until he had gotten her to come home with him.

"Here ya are sexy" the bartender said in a sexy raspy voice, Ron was slightly taken off guard.

"These are on the house" she added, winking at him. Ron simply nodded, not really sure what to say he grabbed the drinks and rushed back over to the table. When he got there he was met with a baby talking Ginny and Harry who were inches from each other face about to kiss.

"Oy come on! Not while I'm here" Ron exclaimed, it was probably the fifth time tonight he had to say something Harry blushed leaning away from Ginny taking his drink.

"Hey! We can't help it Ron we're newlyweds!" Ginny said, Ron simply rolled his eyes

"It's been over six months… when are you not newlyweds?" Ron asked, sipping his whiskey.

"A year" Ginny said smartly as he took a sip of her drink before her face twisted up in disgust.

"Woah what is this?" Ginny asked putting her drink down with a cough.

"Whiskey sour" Ron said Ginny shook her head pushing her drink at Ron.

"Don't like.." Ginny said her face still sour, Ron shrugged

"Tough shit, that or nothing…the bars packed right now" Ron explained, Ginny glared at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Harry…" Ginny said, looking over at him who instantly put his hands up.

"I like it babe, and Ron's right bars packed you're gonna have to wait" Harry added, Ginny simply rolled her eyes at the both of them taking up her drink and chugging down the vile liquid in almost one go.

"Well then looks like you two are taking care of my drunk ass then" Ginny said with fire in her eye. Ron knew that Ginny knew how to drink though recently had been keeping herself in check but it seemed as though that tonight she was going to break that streak.

"Of course love" Harry said, kissing Ginny on her bright red checks the alcohol clearly rushing to her head as he let out a giggle grabbing Harry's face and pulling him into a kiss.

"Oy! What the hell did I say about that!" Ron yelled, slamming his hand on the table breaking them apart.

"Sorry Ron" Harry said looking guilty, knowing that this had to bother Ron in more ways than one.

"Hey…we need more drinks" Ginny proclaimed looking directly at Ron.

"The hell you lookin' at me for?" Ron questioned, Ginny just laughed and shook her head as if it had been so obvious.

"The bartender chick is SO into you" Ginny said nodding over to the direction of the bar, Ron's face instantly got red.

"What?" Ron said playing dumb

"Oh don't be stupid, I saw you didn't pay for these before PLUS she keeps eyeing you" Ginny stated, Harry who had just seemed to be clued in on this information looked at Ron in question.

"Okay…" Ron said flatly.

"Listen. I'm not saying fuck her I'm just saying take advantage of the situation" Ginny said bluntly, Ron shrugged mulling over the idea.

"What the hell, why not" Ron said, finishing up his drink and getting up from the table. Ginny squealed in delight excited for more drinks.

"Get shots!" Ginny called as Ron approached the bar instantly the bartended motioned him to come over to her.

"Hey blokes get out of this man's way!" she yelled as Ron pushed his way to the bar once again. This time he was face to face with the incredibly hot bartender, her eyes a swirled hazel green they were almost hypnotizing.

"Hey there" she said leaning in real close in order for Ron to hear her,

"Hi" Ron said awkwardly, he instantly cursed himself _where the hell is your game Weasley, get your shit together,_ Ron thought to himself. The bartender laughed luckily thinking his awkwardness was cute,

"What can I get for ya" she said, looking up at him her hand on her hips. Ron swallowed hard, even though he hadn't talked to Hermione in months he had still felt guilty for flirting with this women.

"Two rounds of tequila shots, and another round of whiskey sours" Ron said his voice steady and controlling now. He smiled to himself as he began to regain his confidence, she smirked back at him.

"You got it" she said, turning around to gather the drinks as she bent over Ron had a perfect view of her perfectly round ass. She quickly got up catching Ron in the act,

"Like what ya see?" She said coyly, Ron laughed.

"You've got quite the body, I must say" Ron said this time purposefully looking over her body blatantly. Her smile grew wider, placing the drinks on the bar then crossing her arms pushing her boobs even more out of her shirt.

"Oh I know, that's 25" she said, nodding over at the drinks. Ron got out his money handing over to her but before he would let he pulled her in a little closer

"What you say your name is again?" Ron whispered against her skin.

"I didn't…but it's Jane" she said before yanking the money playfully from his hands and set off down the other end of the bar. Ron smiled,_ still got it_ he thought to himself as he picked up the tray of drinks bringing it over to the table where Ginny sat looking rather eager.

"Well Gin you wanted to get drunk...we're getting drunk" Ron said placing the drinks on the table.

"Ahh yess! Cheers! To my brother being a big bad slut!" Ginny yelled raising her glass to Harry and Ron's they downing the shot.

"And I am not a slut" Ron added after wiping his mouth of the foul tasting shot.

"Oh please, me and Harry sat here and watched you work you magic on that girl" Ginny said

"I mean I knew you used to fuck around a lot, but I never actually thought you had game" Ginny added, Harry at this laughed and Ron shot him a look.

"Hey give me some credit I got with some hot fucken girls back then" Ron said standing up for himself.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ginny asked, Ron shrugged.

"I'm not gonna lie, he really did" Harry added, Ginny instantly shot him a look.

"But I mean babe you're obviously the hottest, most beautiful women I know" Harry quickly added, Ginny instantly smiled leaning over to give him a kiss again. Ron simply groaned diverting his eyes knowing the kissing would only get worse as the night goes on. As the night went on they more and more drinks they had and the more and more people left. Besides the occasional make out session between Harry and Ginny, Ron was really enjoying himself he needed something like this.

"GOD! I have to PEE! Lyke..now..hahah" Ginny said, who had been the most drunk out them all. She pulled herself up from the table standing by in for a second to gain her barring's before she was off the bathroom.

"She gonna be ok?" Ron asked Harry as he watched his sister stumble her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I mean she may hurl but that just be better for" Harry explained not seeming too concerned Ron just looked at Harry thinking about him and Ginny.

"You guys are really happy huh?" Ron said as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we really are. I'm the lucky one really I got to marry the women of my dreams" Harry said, with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Yeah…"Ron said trailing off his thoughts to Hermione how she was his dream girl.

"You know…you and Hermione still have shot…there's still hope" Harry said, knowing right away that Ron had been thinking about Hermione.

"I know, it's just being away from her not knowing what she thinking not being able to write to her…and then seeing you and Ginny so happy…I just wish I had that…with Hermione" Ron said flatly looking down at his drink.

"Hey listen you do have that with her, and sure you guys haven't talked in a while but if I know Hermione she can't wait to come back to you and spend the rest of her life with you" Harry said. Ron looked up at him with questioning eyes,

"Yeah, I hope so…" Ron said hopelessly, before Harry could say anything Ginny came stumbling back from the bathroom.

"OKAY, I shud probley sthap…"Ginny slurred, swaying in place as she stood Harry got up going to her side putting his arm around her to help her stand.

"That's my cue we better get outta here" Harry said, Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm just gonna stay for one more drink" Ron said, at this point they had been the only one left in the bar besides the staff and two other drunk men.

"Gonna fck the bar girl!" Ginny said, her eye barley open now Ron simply shook his head.

"No Gin just finishing my drink, but you should probably leave before you hurl again…lightweight" Ron said the last part under his breath. Harry nodded saying goodbye and leading Ginny out the bar as she shouted nonsense to Harry. Ron looked over at bartender Jane who had taken this as her cue to make her way over here. As she walked Ron looking at her one arm completely tattooed and the other only tatted half, she had two roses tattooed on her hip that looked like they led down to her upper thigh. Though Ron had never really been a tattoo man there was something about her that made them look sexier than ever, like every girl should have them.

"So stranger, ya never told me ya name" Jane said as she sat on the table, Ron finally hearing her voice fully for the first time he had realized she wasn't British, but instead American.

"Ron, names Ron…your American?" Ron questioned, this somehow had made her even more attractive the twang of her voice.

"Yesir, Texas born and raised" she replied with a wide smile, Ron looked at her arms getting a closer look at her tattoos.

"Got any yourself?" She questioned, Ron looked up at her in confusion.

"Uh what?" Ron said confused

"Tattoos? You got any?" she asked again,

"Oh, no not my thing" Ron answered "So what made you come out here?"

"Just to get away I guess, see back home I was known as the smart girl with muggle parents , and frizzy hair" She explained, Ron's head snapped up to look at her it was just like Hermione expect tattooed and American.

"Really?" Ron said shocked, Jane laughed.

"Yeah well yea see I didn't always have this body took me awhile to grow into it, and I was on track to be a lawyer for the Ministry but I didn't want to do that it's just want my parents wanted. So moved away from home got a job here and lived my life how I wanted" Jane explained.

"Wow, that's some story…" Ron said, still shocked on how similar to Hermione she had been. Jane simply laughed, leaning in a little bit closer to Ron her eyes narrowing in at him.

"Yeah well enough bout me, what bout you…what are you doin' tonight?" Jane said in a smooth southern draw that no one could resist. Ron swallowed hard knowing that this was probably one of the hardest things he would ever do in his life.

"I…I can't…" He chocked out looking over her body once last time, her face instantly fell.

"What ya mean; you cant?" Jane said Ron could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I…uh…I have a girlfriend" Ron spat, Jane's face twisted up in surprise.

"Oh? Where she at?" Jane asked looking around the now empty bar.

"She is on business" Ron stated, Jane leaned away from Ron nodding her head.

"Alright, well I anit no home wrecker, but I will say that didn't stop you from eye fucking me all night" she said bluntly before hoping off the table and clearing the rest of the drinks.

"Your tabs at the bar" She said briskly before walking away, Ron let out a deep breath of relief happy he didn't have to be that close to her anymore he didn't know what happen if she had pressed him any longer.

"This should cover it!" Ron yelled putting money down on the table giving her a rather generous tip.

"Thanks! Hey! If you and your girl every break up, you should come back round..drinks at me" Jane said playfully with a wink. Ron let out a nervous laugh as he left the bar, the fresh air hitting his face bringing him back to reality, the reality that he had work tomorrow and he was going to be very hung over.

A/N Alright well there it is! Sorry took soo long, I got real busy with work and school next one should be up soon hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione piled the last of papers into order, before finally finishing another long day at work. She had been in America for a little over a year now, stationed in North Carolina which she absolutely loved. Her house was only a couple minutes from the ocean and she knew that once she would eventually return to England she would miss it very much.

"Knock Knock" said one of Hermione's co-workers, standing her doorway.

"Hey Madison" Hermione said

"Wanna go out for some drinks?" Madison asked. Madison was about two years older than Hermione, she was pretty much the opposite of Hermione, she had reminded Hermione of Ginny sometimes.

"Oh…I don't know…" Hermione said racking her brain for an excuse; Madison was a party girl no doubt about that and going out for drinks with her had always turned into an all-night thing.

"Well I don't care, you're coming anyway you haven't been in over three weeks. You need to let off some steam" Madison said sternly, Hermione simply smiled she knew Madison was right.

"Alright fine" Hermione agreed, Madison's face instantly lit up

"Okay! Great! I'll be at your place in an hour…"Madison said.

"My place? Why?" Hermione asked confused why they wouldn't meet at the bar like they always would.

"Oh because I'm gonna pick out what you're wearing" Madison said bluntly. Madison was the kind of girl who always wore the latest fashion trends, a department that Hermione could always use a little help in.

"Oh come on is that really necessary" Hermione complained, Madison shot Hermione a knowing look.

"Yes, yes it is" She said motioning Hermione to leave her office.

"Come on work times over, time to go have some fun" Madison urged.

Hermione stood in front of her closet, hands of her hips feeling truly defeated by the lack of clothes she had owned. Truthfully Hermione never felt the need for anything other than the basics, she liked to be comfortable. Hermione's hair now a golden brown form being sun kissed from Hermione's many days out on the beach was done in big loose curls, a trick which Madison had taught her.

"I'M HERE!" Madison shouted from the other room, Hermione took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to be fun.

"I'm telling you right now you are going to be disappointed in my selection" Hermione warned, Madison had been wearing a tight blue dress setting off her blue eyes, her strawberry blonde hair smoothly straighten out.

"I figured that's why I bought some of my clothes" Madison said and with a flick of her wand her clothes came in floating behind her. Even though she and Hermione had been generally the same size Madison liked to wear her clothes awfully tight.

"Oh Maddie I don't know, I'm bigger than you…and-

"And nothing and no you're not! We _are_ the same size, you might be a little bigger in the boobs, but that's about it" Maddie said taking dresses and holding them up in front of Hermione.

"God you're lucky I love you" Hermione mumbled

"I know" Maddie said with a smile, before forcing a dress on Hermione.

"Try this one" Maddie said, putting a hand up to Hermione's protesting. Hermione went to the bathroom pulling the dress onto her body, it had been a deep royal blue dress fitted to her body. The back was low cut, and the front with a scoop neck line, surprisingly Hermione really did love it. As Hermione walked out Maddie let out a squeal clapping her hands,

"OH MY GOD! HERMIONE! You look absolutely amazing!" Maddie squealed, Hermione beamed

"Thanks, I actually like it too" Hermione added checking herself out in the mirror again.

"Haha I told you I could dress you well you just never listened!" Maddie said, handing Hermione a glass of wine.

"Where'd you get the wine?" Hermione asked

"Um…Your kitchen" Maddie answered, Hermione laughed.

"Oh yeah just take whatever you like" Hermione joked.

"Oh I will" Maddie joked back, after finishing their glasses of wine they set off to one of Maddie's favorite bars. She recently had broken off her engagement with her fiancé because he was cheating on her so Maddie was all about the guys. Once they arrive to the bar Hermione got them a high top table, while Maddie would get the drinks.

"Here are the drinks!" Maddie said, handing Hermione over hers.

"So I think tonight the night you get with someone" Maddie said, eyeing Hermione. Ever since they had become friends Maddie had pushed Hermione to go hook up with a guy, even go on a date but Hermione always declined for one reason, Ron.

"No I don't think so" Hermione said shaking her head, Maddie rolled her eyes.

"So you think you'll get transfer out by me one of these days?" Hermione asked changing the subject. Maddie had expressed many times that she was always fascinated with England and always wanted to go out there.

"OH! That's right I forget to tell you!" Maddie exclaimed,

"What?"

"Well, I had a meeting yesterday and I think their sending you home six months early and I'm gonna go with you!" Maddie said, since she had been higher up in their work she had known things before Hermione usually.

"Wait..really?" Hermione said in shock that would mean she would be going home within a month. That would mean she would see Ron within a month.

"Yes! They just have to clear it with your Ministry over there for me to come over, and then it's final" Maddie added. Hermione just sat there beaming, though she did love it here nothing was like home, nothing was like Ron. As the night went on, the more drinks Maddie had the more guys she talked to eventually she ended up going home with one of them. This was something Hermione was used to so once Maddie had left Hermione did so too. Her mind was reeling, she couldn't wait to get back home see Ginny, Harry, and most importantly Ron.

Once Hermione got home she had decided that it was time to break the silence, she sat down at her desk taking her quill and began to write, she wasn't sure it was the alcohol or not but the words just all seem to flow out of her.

_Dear Ron, _

_I hope all is well, I know it's been awhile since we're talked but I know we both lead busy lives and we can't blame that on anyone. Anyway I do have some good news, as of now I am scheduled to return earlier, like six months earlier. I'm not sure if you are keeping track like I am but that means I'll be back within the month. I really can't wait to see you, I miss you so much._

Hermione sat there unsure how to end the letter, she knew what she wanted to put but wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"Oh fuck it" Hermione mumbled to herself before writing _Love Hermione. _She took a deep breath folding up the letter and sending it out into the world. She immediately went to her kitchen fetching herself a glass of wine.

"What's done is done" Hermione said, as she poured herself a glass of wine.

Ron sat at the dinner table at the Burrow it had been a typical Sunday diner that the whole family had been attending which had been rather rare they all would show up at same time. So naturally it was absolute madness.

"Okay dears everyone come in for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and everyone quickly packed in it.

"Aye where's Ginny and Harry?" Charlie questioned, everyone looked around.

"Did they arrive?" Mr. Weasley asked there had been so many people everyone had just assumed they saw them.

"Ron do you know where their at?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Ron just shrugged.

"No they said they were coming" Ron said,

"Hmm well maybe their running late" Mrs. Weasley said as she began to hand out the food. Dinner had been good as always, and then suddenly Harry and Ginny came bursting through the door smiles plastered on both their faces.

"Where have you two been? The foods getting cold!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Mum! We have great news!" Ginny proclaimed,

"What is it dear" Mrs. Weasley asked

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Ginny shouted, and the whole room roared with excitement. Mrs. Weasley broke down with tears of happiness everyone getting up congratulating them. Ron went over to Harry pulling him into a big hug, he couldn't be happier for them.

"Congrats mate" Ron said, hugging a beaming Harry.

"Thanks I literally can't believe this it's so surreal" Harry said, clearly still in stock at the news. Ginny then came over to Ron giving him a big hug.

"You're gonna be an uncle!" Ginny said smiling so wide looked like her face was going to fall off.

"Haha yeah, yet again" Ron said, smiling back at his sister. Everyone had been a buzz Charlie popped some champagne, it had been a truly happy time in the Burrow that night Ron just wish Hermione would've been here to share it with them. Ginny had said she was planning on writing to her soon to tell her the news. Ron had a steady countdown in his head seven months until Hermione finally arrives back home and it couldn't come any sooner Ron couldn't wait to finally have her back. George sat on the couch next to Ron,

"Hey there little brother" George said,

"Hey" Ron said the day wearing him out as the night drew on.

"Can you believe it our baby sister having a baby" George said in awe, Ron nodded still staring into the fire absent mindedly.

"I know, it's crazy" Ron said flatly, George gave Ron a questioned look.

"What's up with you?" George said, Ron snapped out of his trace finally looking at his brother.

"Oh nothing, I just…wish Hermione was here I guess…" Ron admitted,

"Yeah I know , she's always here for this kinda stuff. Are you two still..?" George didn't have to finish the question for Ron to know what he was talking about. Ron honestly wished he knew the answer,

"I don't know" Ron said flatly, George looked at him with sympathy.

"She's coming back soon right?" George asked, Ron nodded his mood had just went to happy to depressed. He knew that it was now his time to leave. He said goodbye to everyone congratulating Ginny and Harry one last time before retreating back to his flat. It had been almost ten by the time he made it home, he had been drained mentally and physically.

As he made his way over to the kitchen for a cup of tea before bed, he noticed a letter on the counter than hadn't been there before he picked it up flipping it over to the addressed side. _To Ronald _it read with handwriting he would never mistake for anyone's but Hermione's, Ron's stomach filled with bufferflies for a brief moment in hopes this was a letter of her confessing her dying love to him. He tore open the letter, reading the simple letter that had turned his night back around. _She was coming back, finally coming back_, Ron thought to himself a smile instantly plastered onto to his face. Though sure it hadn't been a love confession but maybe this was better, Ron read through it again just making sure he had understood the letter. He stopped at the end rereading how she singed _Love Hermione, _this caused his smiled to grow wider. Ron knew that there was now hope, that they had both been going through this horrible year and a half wishing they could be together. Ron quickly grabbed some parchment, writing a response to her,

_Dear Hermione, _

_It's good to finally hear from you, I can't tell you how happy I am that you are coming back early! So much is going on here; I just can't wait to have you back. Also Ginny is pregnant, she's probably gonna kill me for telling you first but oh well. You're going to be aunt! Anyway, let me know what day you'll be back; thinking of planning something special._

_ Love Ron_

With that he addressed the letter, to the one on the envelope she had sent him and then sent the letter. _This could be looking up,_ Ron thought to himself and that night he went to bed with a smile on his face.

It had been official Hermione was leaving in two weeks; Madison had gotten approved to come over to England about a week later after Hermione leaves. She sat at lunch with Maddie as they were out celebrating the good news.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Maddie exclaimed to Hermione

"I know so I am I" Hermione said.

"I can imagne I know you've missed home" Maddie said, it was true Maddie had been the only person Hermione opened up to while she was in America.

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon enough now" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to meet an English boy!" Maddie said, Hermione just rolled her eyes little did Maddie know they weren't any different from American boys. They sat talked, and planned excited their future plans and once they finished lunch they gathered their things,

"I've gotta stop at my place before we go back I have some papers I need to grab there" Hermione said, Maddie nodded.

"That's fine, I'll come with" Maddie added. Hermione went to her desk grabbing the papers she needed quickly, as Maddie roamed around the kitchen.

"Hey you've got some mail!" Maddie yelled,

"From who?" Hermione said making her way into the kitchen.

"Ron Weasley" Maddie said in a sing song voice, knowing very well who Ron was. Hermione's face full of surprise she rushed over to Maddie pulling the letter out of her hand.

"Give me that" Hermione said reading over the letter, bringing a tear to her eye she let out a squeal.

"What?" Maddie said concerned.

"GINNY'S PREGANT!" Hermione screamed, and Maddie screamed back knowing that Ginny was like a sister to her.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed again, still in shock she now wanted to be home more than ever.

"You're gonna be a auntie!" Maddie said giving Hermione a big hug, that wasn't the only thing that was making Hermione so happy she had been even more intrigued at what Ron had written _thinking of planning something special. _Hermione's mind was instantly reeling she couldn't imagine what he was talking about, all she knew is she wanted to home.

She had gotten all her travel information together, sending it to Ron promptly the anticipation was killing her. She was now only a week away from going back home and she already knew this was going to be the longest week of her life. She was still packing last minute things; finally she came across the tee shirt that Ron had given her the day she left. She smiled thinking back on that day,

_ As Hermione opened her eyes they were met with the bright sun pouring in through the window. She let out a slight groan it had been too early for the sun, the arm slung around her quickly tighten pulling her closer to Ron. Hermione let out a giggle,_

"_Morin'" Ron said in a groggy voice, his eyes still closed. Hermione smiled kissing his soft lips,_

"_Morin" Hermione said back, _

"_Mmmm" Ron responded pulled her closer borrowing his face into the nape of her neck. Hermione ran a hand through his fiery red mane, Hermione loved waking up with Ron she wished that she could do this every morning. But unfortunately this was the last; she had leave today for America._

"_I love you" Hermione said softly, Ron's eyes finally opened he looked up at her with his big full blue eyes. _

"_I love you" Ron said, pulling Hermione into a kiss their naked bodies pressing up against each other. Hermione smiled against his lips. _

"_Don't go" Ron said against her lips, suddenly there was a pop from the other room Hermione and Ron looked at each other questionably._

"_Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the other room, instantly they panicked Ron jumped out of bed pulling on his boxers._

"_Why are you naked?" Ron whispered as Hermione stood their screeching for clothes_

"_I think it has something to do with that we did last night Ronald" Hermione hissed back, Ron let out a chuckle before throwing his shirt at her. Hermione threw it on luckily finding her pajamas pants just in time before Mrs. Weasley came in._

"_There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pulling them both into a hug. _

"_Now Hermione dear, Mr. Weasley is going to your first portkey for your travels" Mrs. Weasley explained, Hermione nodded._

"_Yes I'm all set I just need to change" Hermione said, Mrs. Weasley nodded._

"_Perfectly fine I just wanted to come early in case you need help to pack still, and make some breakfast of course" Mrs. Weasley said as she then whisked off to the kitchen. _

"_Well that was close" Hermione said, _

"_Yeah...guess no shower sex huh?" Ron said pulling Hermione into a kiss, Hermione simply laughed._

"_Not with your mother here!" Hermione said swatting him away playfully; she took off his shirt handing it back to him. But Ron put his hand up,_

"_No you keep it" Ron insisted._

"_You sure?" Hermione questioned, Ron nodded._

"_Yeah, so ya don't forget me" Ron joked, Hermione hit him_

"_Oh stop you know I could never forget you Ronald" Hermione said, Ron smiled moving in closer wrapping his arms around her tiny waist._

"_I'll wait for you" Ron said, Hermione smiled_

"_Really?" Hermione asked Ron nodded kissing her forehead._

"_Really, I'm not letting the girl of my dreams slip away again" _

Hermione smiled, it had been that very moment with those words that she had been hanging on for the past year and half and finally it seemed as if everything was going as it was. To her and Ron back together, Friday couldn't come any faster.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Things are starting to come together now, next chapter is half written so it'll be up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Ron stood his heart racing his hands clammy his stomach in knots for so many reasons. Anticipation had been killing him; time seemed to tick by slower than ever. He had never been so nervous and excited all at the same time in his life. So many emotions were spinning through in his head he didn't know what to think. The only thing he was certain of was his love for Hermione everything else had been thrown out the window. Ron didn't care anymore he was done with playing it safe, wasting time he was finally not going to hold back. He stood there and he waited, waited for the time to come.

Hermione sat on the train she had been halfway home now, she couldn't wait to see her old flat, see all her friends, and most importantly see Ron. Though Ron had never responded to her letter about when she would be back, she still had faith that everything was fine. She pushed her slight worries to the back of her mind, hoping they wouldn't creep up on her. Tonight Ginny had insisted that she come to the Burrow for dinner, considering they had a lot to catch up on and the Weasley was practically her own she couldn't refuse. She knew that Ron would be there, maybe he had to push back his special plans to another day since Hermione had no doubt that once Ginny told Mrs. Weasley when she was coming home she had already started planning her welcome home dinner. Hermione smiled to herself truly excited to see everyone, finally after all this time.

The train finally came to a halt, pulling Hermione from her thoughts she gathered up her things and made her way back to her old flat. She stood in the front yard, it had been rather overgrown which she was expecting giving it a sort of wild look that Hermione loved. She lugged her bags to front door, where she realized there was a single rose floating in front of her door. Hermione cautiously grabbed it, looking at it confused.

"Hmm that's weird" Hermione said, not thinking much of it she proceeded to unlock the door and opened it. What she was faced with had been nothing she would have ever expected it. There had been dozens bouquets of roses all over, candles floating all over her flat that lite as soon as she entered. On the floor had been a trail on rose petals leading her through the kitchen out to deck which had been her favorite part of the house. Hermione's stomach instantly flip flops her thoughts on the only person who could've done this. This was by far the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her, a smile plastered on her face she made her way out to the deck where she was met with Ron who stood there in a circle of rose petals. Hermione eyes instantly began to water, she was overcome with so many emotions she quickly ran over to Ron jumping up on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him with everything she had. He had returned her intensity; it was like they haven't been apart at all everything felt exactly, like everything was back to how it should be. Finally they pulled apart smiles plastered on both their faces.

"I missed you so much" Hermione said softly,

"Me too, I'm so glad you're back" Ron said, his hands draped losing around her hips as he took in her beauty. She had looked pretty much the same, her hair a little longer and lighter, her sink a little tanner, but it was still the Hermione he knew and loved. He kissed her forehead so happy that they were finally back,

"Hermione" He said softly against her skin she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes" she answered.

"I have to tell you something" Ron said his voice slightly shaky, Hermione looked at him in question slight panic went across her face.

"What…"Hermione said nervously.

"Okay well this past year and a half has been the worst year and a half of life. And as you know we've both been through a lot of shit so that's really saying something" Ron said, Hermione began to speak but Ron just put his hand up.

"Let me finish. You are my world Hermione, I know we lost touch while you were away but I want to let you know that my feelings haven't changed about you. I love you just as much as I loved you before if not even more." Ron continued, Hermione yet again trying to speak but Ron stopping her he could see tears welling up in her eyes but this time he knew that it wasn't because she was sad.

"You are the girl of my dreams, and this year and a half has taught me that I can't and won't live without you anymore. I love you Hermione Granger more than anything…Will you marry me?" Ron said as he got down on one knee pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. Hermione face was pure shock tears now streaming down her face. She began to nod her head frantically because she couldn't find her voice.

"Yes!" She managed to squeak out before wrapping her arms around Ron and kissing him, Ron had never felt relieved in his life. That had been one of the biggest risks of his life and he was so happy it worked out. Hermione put out her shaky hand as Ron slid the ring onto to her finger.

"Oh Ron it's beautiful" Hermione said in awe as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"I'm glad you like" Ron said,

"I love it" Hermione said, kissing Ron once again. Ron then grabbed Hermione's hand leading her back into the house into the bedroom.

"Well Mr. Weasley what do you think you're doing" Hermione said playfully, Ron smirked back.

"I'm about to make love to my future wife" Ron said it felt so right to call Hermione his wife. Hermione smiled widened at these words as she pushed him on to the bed straddling his hard body. Their hands moved frantically as it had been it awhile for the both of them. Their kisses had been sloppy and urgent their hands fast and rough. Hermione pulled her shirt off in quick moment Ron doing the same, as he then flipped Hermione so he was on top kissing all of her exposed skin nipping and sucking her sensitive areas. Hermione began grabbing at his pants trying to fiddle with the buckle unable to wait any longer. Ron wouldn't give her the satisfaction to help her but instead ripping off her pants with one quick motion.

"Pants now" Hermione said breathlessly against his neck, as she then proceeded to suck his sensitive stop making finally oblige taking his pants off. Ron rubbed her sensitive spot between her legs making her go wild, he could already feel how wet she was through her panties. She let out a slight moan as he dipped his fingered into her wet folds.

"Ron please" Hermione begged, she couldn't wait anymore. Ron needed no further instructions; he pulled off his boxers and Hermione's panties before thrusting his throbbing member into her. They both let out a moan when Ron entered Hermione; she gripped his shoulders to steady herself as he began a steady pace her moans quickly filling the room. As Hermione's moans grew louder Ron knew that she was close picking up the pace within the minutes they had bout climaxed, Ron collapsed next to Hermione both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you so much" Ron said with his deep breaths, Hermione nodded.

"I love you too" Hermione answered,

"And God have I missed that" Ron added, as he slapped Hermione's ass playfully and she let out a giggle.

"Oh shit I'm supposed to be at the Burrow soon" Hermione said, sitting up on the bed.

"Fuck yeah, time flies when you're havin fun huh?" Ron said playfully leaning in to kiss Hermione once more before they both got up to get dressed. Hermione fixed her hair in the mirror seeing the glimmering shine from her finger she pulled her hand back looking at the ring once again. She would've never expected that this is what something special meant but she couldn't be any happier. Ron came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're happy" Ron said, Hermione turned around snaking her arms around his neck.

"I am so happy, I wouldn't have wanted to come home to anything different" Hermione said a smile breaking out across her face.

"Im glad. Also no one knows that I was going to do this, so everyone is going to be rather surprised" Ron explained. Hermione nodded

"This should be fun" Hermione said as they left for the Burrow.

They stood outside of the Burrow to gather their thoughts, Hermione heard everyone shouting and talking amongst themselves.

"Alright you ready?" Ron said, Hermione nodded grabbing his hand as they walked into the house. Everyone immediately cheered, rushing over to give Hermione a hug Ginny pushing through practically knocking Hermione over with her force.

"I'm so happy your back! I'm going to need you to keep me sane these next nine months!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Haha I'm happy to be back!" Hermione said giving Ginny another hug, before making her way over to Harry who gave her a big welcoming hug.

"Welcome back we've all missed you" Harry said, Hermione smiled back at him.

"I miss you guys too! And I can't wait to be an aunt!" Hermione said congratulating them both. Hermione and Ron had decided to tell everyone during dinner since they knew once Hermione was back it was going to crazy, so Hermione flipped her ring inward so it looked like she was just wearing a simple band ring.

"Oh dear you must be starving! Come sit well start dinner!" Mrs. Weasley said calling everyone to the table. Everyone gathered around Hermione sitting next to Ron, she grabbed his hand giving him a look, Ron nodded and response and that's when she knew it was time. After everyone settled in, Ron spoke

"Hey guys" Ron said, but didn't get everyone's attention

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Ron yelled, this time everyone stopped what they were doing looking over at Ron.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking slightly concerned.

"I have to tell everyone something" Ron continued, everyone held their attention on him as he spoke.

"Well me and Hermione are engaged" Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up next to him.

"Yup it's true!" Hermione said showing her ring for everyone to see. Ginny who was next to Hermione shot up with a shriek pulling her into another hug.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Ginny exclaimed, Harry went over to Ron giving him a hug.

"Congrats man you finally got what you want" Harry said, Ron smiled and nodded. Mrs. Weasley happy tears in her eyes rushed over to Hermione giving her a big warm hug.

"Oh welcome to the family dear! I've waited years to be able to say that you!" she said, Hermione received hugs from every one of the Weasley family members. Mr. Weasley got out some drinks from everyone to celebrate when George decided he was going to make a toast.

"Okay everyone listen up!" George said clearing this throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now I want to say a few words to the newly engaged couple. Hermione, you're already like a sister to me so I am beyond thrilled that you are finally becoming officially apart of the family, we always knew that it would be you. And Ron…you're lucky Hermione puts up with you, never let her go haha but seriously I am so happy for the both of you! Cheers!" George said everyone lifted their glasses with a round of cheers.

Hermione and Ron sat out on the porch of the Burrow; everyone had a million questions for them none of which they cared to answer just now.

"Glad's that's over" Ron said with relief, Hermione laughed.

"Oh stop you knew it was going to be crazy no matter when he told them" Hermione said.

"I know, next time we have big news we tell them separately, like one by one" Ron joked, Hermione laughed again looking out into the sunset feeling so blessed that today happened. They sat there in a comfortable silence taking in the peaceful scenery.

"Ya know I think what we should do next, maybe find a house" Ron suggested, considering both their house were not fit to start a family in. Hermione looked up at Ron,

"I think that's a great idea" Hermione said with a smile before kissing him on the lips. The setting sun making them a shade of orange from the distance, today was the day they were finally starting their life together, a life that they would finally call their own.

A/N Well that about wraps the story up! I hope you all liked it I know it took be forever to finish but it's finally here! I'm toying with the idea of making a short squeal, like leading up to the actual wedding maybe? Let me know your thoughts! And I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
